Etrange et beau
by Newsupergodzilla Josh
Summary: Being Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1:Episode 1

**Chapter 1: Life is…Not Fair**

* * *

"It's cool, Nathan... Don't stress… You're okay, bro. Just count to three. Don't be scared… You own this school… If I wanted, I could blow it up… You're the Boss…" Nathan Prescott began to talk to himself trying to keep himself calm.

Suddenly Chloe, the blue haired punk chick entered the girls bathroom confronting Nathan.

"What do you want? Nathan asked in an annoyed tone.

"I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step-ass would say. Now, let's talk bidness-" Chloe began to check the stalls looking for any unwanted attention.

"I got nothing for you."

"Wrong. You got hella cash." Chloe was slowly starting to get pissed.

"That's my family, not me."

"Oh boo hoo, poor little rich kid. I know you been pumpin' drugs n' shit to kids around here… I bet your respectable family would help me out if I went to them. Man, I can see the headlines not-" Chloe got closer to Nathan hoping to make him break.

"Leave them out of this, bitch" Nathan looked into the mirror and felt his anger rising.

"I can tell everybody Nathan Prescott is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself-" Chloe pushed Nathan but froze when she saw him pull out a gun.

"You don't know who the fuck I am or who you're messing around with!" Nathan aimed the gun at Chloe backing her into a wall.

"Where'd you get that? What are you doing? Come on, put that thing down!" Chloe was beginning to fear for her life.

"Don't EVER tell me what to do. I'm so SICK of people trying to control me!" Nathan aimed the gun down at her abdomen.

"You are going to get in hella more trouble for this than drugs-"

"Nobody would ever miss your "punk ass" would they?"

"Get that gun away from me, psycho!" Chloe pushed Nathan away accidently making him pull the trigger shooting her in the stomach.

"Fuck. FUCK! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Nathan shook Chloe's body hoping she was still alive.

David, Chloe's Step-father burst into the restroom. "What the hell is… Oh god Chloe!" David looked at Nathan and rage took over. "You killed my daughter!" David grabbed Nathan by the neck punching him in the face knocking him out. "Dammit Chloe, what the fuck happened…why…Stay out of trouble, stay away from drugs, stay safe for your mother and me."

More security guards came into the bathroom and looked at the scene in shock. Nathan on the ground unconscious, Chloe in a pool of blood, David crying over his dead daughter.

*Sniff Sniff*

"Who's there?" One of the guards herd the crying and found Maxine Caulfield in the corner. "Hey it's okay." The guard got down on his knees and hugged the crying teen hoping to calm her down.

"I...is…is…Chloe…is she okay?" Max said trying to keep herself together.

"Listen why don't we head to the nurse and we can talk about this. I'm going to walk this girl to the nurse, call me if you need my help." Everyone nodded as Maxine and the guard walked out of the bathroom.

Students began to surround the bathroom being held back by all the teachers. Once Maxine and the guard emerged from the bathroom everyone fell into silence. Students began to ask questions or make comments on what happened in the bathroom. After pushing through the students Maxine and the guard made it into the nurse's office.

"Since were alone may I ask who you are?"

"My name is Maxine Caulfield, call me Max."

"My name is Josh, may I ask what you saw in the bathroom." Max began to shake. "If you're ready to talk, here I'll-"

"Wait! I saw Nathan, he pointed the gun at Chloe and he shot her. I froze and I couldn't…" Max broke down crying again.

"It's not your fault, listen I had a friend named Chase, a good friend a year ago we had finished the police academy and then this girl shows up and tells us that she had been robbed and needed are help. When we found the people and cornered them the woman pulled a gun on us and told us to drop are weapons. Me being stupid I spun around and shot her in the leg. In retaliation she shot my friend in the throat and her gang ran away with her limping after them. I didn't go after them I tried to help him but he… not even twenty three years old and he's in the ground. Listen was Chloe a friend of yours." Josh put his arm on Max's shoulder calming her down.

"Yes, she was my best friend until I moved away for five years and today was the first time I've ever seen her and she never got the chance to reunite with me." Max began to feel depressed again, she saved Arcadia Bay but Chloe was dead.

"Listen you call if you need anything, hears my number I need to get back with the others. Thanks for the info it will help with this fucked up case. Anything else you want to tell me." Josh was about to walk out but waited for Max's response.

"Yes Mr. Jefferson has been-"

"Max I heard what happened." Warren burst into the nurse's room knocking Josh to the ground and capturing Max in a bear hug.

"I'll leave you two alone, remember text if you learn anything." Josh left the room leaving the two teens in the room.

"What happened in that bathroom, Max?"

* * *

Josh walked down the hallway looking for the main exit but instead saw someone he instantly recognized it was Victoria Chase, short blonde hair always wearing expensive outfits and always hung out with Nathan.

"Victoria Chase, I have some questions for you about Nathan Prescott. Please have a seat." Josh pointed to the stairs.

"What the hell did he do this time? If he wants me to bail him out of jail I'm done covering his dumbass." Victoria crossed her arms as she sat on the stairs.

"Has he had any contact with Chloe or had a grudge against her?" Josh brought out a notepad and started taking notes.

"You mean the "punk ass druggie" yeah she would deal with Nathan for drugs. Then he would start bitching about her asking for money. Why is this important?"

"Nathan was in the girl's bathroom with a gun and shot Chloe, while Max was a prime witness and watched her friend die." Victoria looked at Josh in shock. "Would he every have any tantrum's or episodes and attack anyone."

"Well…he has had his moments and he would also talk about being controlled by other people. But I didn't think he would…" Victoria stayed silent not wanting to finish her sentence.

"Thanks for the information, be on guard you might be called down to the station later with Max." Josh walked off leaving Victoria alone.

Josh opened the main doors to get outside and took notice of Chloe's body being put into the ambulance with David and driving off. _"It hasn't even been four years and this place is still shit."_ Josh put his hand into his dark spiky hair and sighed knowing this would be a long year.

* * *

"Look Warren I really don't want to talk about this. Just leave me alone." Max opened the main doors and headed towards her dorm.

"MAX WAIT!" Warren ran after Max and caught her hand but was then pushed to the ground.

"Just leave me the FUCK alone! Get it through your BIG ASS HEAD! **I DON'T LIKE YOU**!" The Blackwell students began to look over at the teens and gathered around to hear the fight. "You're so blind that you can't even see that Brooke likes you! Hell you annoy the shit out of me, Hey Max want to hang out, Hey Max you want to see a movie, HEY MAX I LOVE YOU, HEY MAX WHY AREN'T YOU TEXTING ME! HEY MAX MAX MAX **FUCK**!" Max stopped to catch her breathe.

The students were all in shock especially Brooke who decided to break through the crowd and comfort the hurt Warren. Warren had tears coming down his eyes making Max feel like shit. Warren stood up and kept a straight face at Max.

"Fine you want to be left alone Max, okay you won't have to worry about me consider are friendship over." Warren pushed through the crowd feeling rage consuming him.

"Warren wait I-"

"NO MAX YOU WAIT! IF YOU WANT TO PUSH PEOPLE AWAY AND TREAT THEM LIKE SHIT WHEN THEY TRY TO HELP THEN FINE! GO RUIN SOMEONE ELSES LIFE BECAUSE I'M DONE BEING PLAYED BY YOU!" Warren said in an angry voice shocking everyone.

Warren calmly walked away over to his dorm room leaving Max's vision. Everyone began to whisper and some began to text on their phones and aiming their phones down indicating they caught the argument on tape.

"Some friend you are Maxine." Brooke said as she chased after Warren.

Max walked away feeling even more depressed Chloe was fucking dead and she just lost her only best friend that was still alive and embarrassed him. Max pulled out her phone to call him but she was blocked from the number but got a new text from Warren.

 _Warren: Goodbye._

" _Great fucking job Max. He blocked you and I don't even have my "powers" to fix this."_

Max got stares from all the Blackwell students who could blame them She had witnessed a murder from a fucking Prescott. Then she acted crazy towards innocent Warren. Not to mention she still had to take down Mr. Jefferson. And the "Dark Room". Victoria is still in danger but at least Nathan is safe…in a fucking cell. David…he really did care for Chloe, Max wished she had grown a pair and seen Chloe the moment she came back to Arcadia Bay.

" _She died thinking her best friend had abandoned her. I could have let the tornado destroy Arcadia Bay and I would be happy with Chloe. She fucking loved me, SHE KISSED ME! Now she is gone and I loved her. I FUCKING LOVED HER AND I LET HER DIE."_

Max approached the dorm room building and spotted Taylor, Courtney, and the Queen Bee of Blackwell, Victoria. Max sighed knowing they would be a pain in the ass to let her in. All she wanted to do was get to her room and sleep while planning her next move on Mr. Jefferson.

"Oh look Victoria it's the selfie hoe." Taylor said hoping to get Victoria's attention.

"Just because Mark pays more attention to you doesn't mean he wants you an ugly freckled hipster." Courtney held her hand up waiting for a high five from Victoria but it never came.

"Go on Max head inside so these two will shut up." The girls looked at Victoria in shock especially Max. Victoria was acting very strange today.

"Thanks Vic." Max headed up the stairs but stopped when she heard Courtney mutter a comment.

"Just because she saw that "Blue Slut" die doesn't mean we should pity her. Now Nathan is in jail because of that hipsters little ho-"

Before Courtney could say another word Max tackled her to the ground. "TAKE IT BACK! FUCKING TAKE IT BACK!" Max shook Courtney hard making her cry for help.

Victoria grabbed onto Max and pulled her off of Courtney and held her back from murdering the girl. Taylor stood their freaking out and panicking about the fight. Courtney pushed Max causing her and Victoria to slam into the metal bars causing the white paint bucket to fall on Max covering her in paint. Everyone began laughing and started taking pictures except for Victoria who gave Courtney an "I'll fucking kill you" look.

Max picked herself up and walked into the building and almost thought she heard Victoria yelling her name. She was FUCKING DONE with Arcadia Bay. Max opened the door to her room and slammed it shut behind her. She took off her painted clothes and got her white butterfly shirt out and a black hoodie.

" _It might not be gray but at least I still have my usual outfit."_ Max turned her head to the computer and then remembered Warren's flash drive. _"FUCK!"_

*Knock Knock*

Max let out an annoyed sigh and opened her door ready for anything. Nobody was there or in the halls but a small note was left on the floor that said "Read Me". Curiosity took over in Max and she decided to read the note.

 _Courtney Fucking deserved that beating I'm sorry I held you back can't let you kill someone after all this Drama. I'll make her life a living hell here's my number if you ever want to talk. See you soon Hipster._

Max looked down the hall again seeing if Victoria was around but she wasn't. She knew she would have to confront the Queen Bee after that conversation at the Vortex Party. Max closed her door and laid down on her bed but soon got a message from Josh.

 _Josh: Don't think about sleeping Max their coming to your dorm right now so you better be ready for questioning._

 _Max: Thx Josh, I was ready to crash but I guess I can handle another lecture._

 _Josh: Time flies by fast if you pay attention and you are immersed in the conversation._

Max frowned at the time pun he added in the text. She had enough of time travel for one week.

* * *

Victoria peered from behind the corner of the showers and saw Max closing her door. She smiled seeing Max take the note now she had to deal with Courtney.

* * *

 **AN: Yup welcome to a Chasefield fanfiction sorry Pricefield lovers. Tell me what you think so far. After losing Chloe, Max is beyond depressed and Warren is not helping. The characters may be a little OC well maybe Warren & tell me what you think of Josh my OC character.**

 _ **My Choices:**_

 _ **I reported Nathan.**_

 _ **I took the blame for the Weed.**_

 _ **Defended Kate from David**_

 _ **Comforted Victoria**_

 _ **Saved Kate**_

 _ **Tried to shoot Frank**_

 _ **Answered Kate's Call**_

 _ **Blamed Nathan**_

 _ **Told Kate to wait for proof**_

 _ **Didn't take the money**_

 _ **Sided with Chloe**_

 _ **Kissed Chloe**_

 _ **Didn't hurt the dog**_

 _ **Accepted Chloe's request for death**_

 _ **Visited Kate in the hospital**_

 _ **Let Warren bet Nathan**_

 _ **Found all the clues**_

 _ **Frank and his dog were not hurt**_

 _ **Victoria believed me**_

 _ **Spared Mark Jefferson**_

 _ **Hugged Warren**_

 _ **Got kissed by Chloe when sacrificing her life for Arcadia**_


	2. Chapter 2:

**Chapter 2: Confessions**

* * *

*Knock Knock*

"Ms. Caulfield open the door we need to talk to you about the murder of Chloe Price." Max opened the door to see two Detectives at her door one was female Caucasian and the other was an African American male. "We have a few questions for you, may we please come in?" The female cop said to max.

"Sure." Max led the detectives in and sat on her bed waiting to be questioned.

"You were in the bathroom and you saw?" The female cop brought out a recorder like in the movies where they would collect the confession.

"Yeah Nathan was talking to himself in the bathroom and was acting paranoid than Chloe walked in and they started to argue over money and drugs than Nathan he..." Max felt tears coming down her eyes.

"It's alright Maxine-"

"It's Max never Maxine."

"Sorry my mistake, did you see Nathan shoot her?" The female cop looked into her eyes to see if she was lying.

"No I didn't…I heard her screaming at him to stop and then I heard the gunshot." Max was disappointed with herself for not helping Chloe but instead decided to hide.

"So it could have been self-defense." Max looked at the male cop in surprise. "According to our files Nathan has no criminal record or any behavior incidents but Chloe has been arrested multiple times for Breaking and Entering, Theft, driving under the influence of both Alcohol and drugs, one time she even threatened a person with a knife. So is it possible that Chloe may have threatened Nathan with a gun."

"That was Nathan's gun! Chloe would never threaten anyone with a gun." Max shouted a little too loudly.

" _Well I'm stupid. She did kill Frank and his dog with a gun and she did steal one of David's guns!"_

"The gun that killed Chloe belonged to David Madsen. He said he was missing a few of his guns. Miss Caulfield are you sure you know if David directly shot Chloe because it looks like your hiding something from us." The female cop was catching onto Max's lies she had to end this.

"I'm done talking about this." Max got up from her bed and opened the door. "Please go away and bother someone else."

"Max we only want to help why don't you come down to the station so we can-"

"Am I being charged for a crime or have I committed a crime." The detectives looked at each other. "No, so under the Statute of Limitations you are not allowed to take me into custody and you cannot question me any further so get the hell out of my dorm." The Detectives complied and walked out of the dorm leaving Max alone again.

" _I am going to FUCKING lose it. Self-defense my ass, did Chloe give him the gun for payment. GODDAMIT CHLOE!"_ Max picked up her pillow and screamed into it.

 _Bzzt_

 _Bzzt_

 _Bzzt_

Max picked up her phone and saw a few messages from her parents.

 _Mom: Max I just heard. I'm sorry about Chloe. Do you want to come back home?_

 _Dad: I heard about Chloe I'm sorry to hear. If the police, try to ask you questions remember what I told you about the legal system. Stay safe hon._

 _Kate: Max are you okay I saw some cops leaving the dorm?_

Max turned her phone off and climbed into bed drifting off into sleep.

* * *

" _ **You killed me, Max!" Chloe appeared in front of Max with her eyes replaced into dark pitch voids. "You could have done anything to stop Nathan but you hid like a coward."**_

" _ **I…I tried Chloe I really did." Max began to back up when Chloe got closer to her.**_

" _ **You did nothing but sit in that corner and cry, hell you could have told Nathan you were there. Use your rewind! I know you have that picture."  
**_

" _ **I don't have my powers Chloe, I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen." Chloe gave Max a look of Malice and continued to approach her friend.**_

" _ **Because of you my Step-douche is now heartbroken, my mother is drowning in depression, and worst of all I never got to see you again. I died thinking you abandoned me. NOW NATHAN IS GOING FREE BECAUSE OF YOUR SHIT CONFESSION AND YOUR FUCKUP!"**_

" _ **Chloe please I'm sorry." Max kneeled down onto the ground crying and begging for forgiveness. "I love you…"**_

" _ **No you didn't! You would have kept my dad alive and warned me about the car accident I would get into or contact me instead of leaving me to rot for FIVE years. I hella hope you die soon Max." Chloe disappeared leaving Max alone.**_

 _ **Nathan appeared again and held the gun he used to kill Chloe in his hand. "Thanks for letting me kill that "Blue Slut" now I'm going to be released." Nathan aimed the gun at Max.**_

 _ ***BANG***_

 _ **Max opened her eyes to see David in Nathan's place falling to the ground. Nathan stood their laughing at Max's reaction as she tried to help him.**_

" _ **Why didn't you save her Max?" David said quietly. "I saved you. Why didn't you save my daughter?" David's body then disappeared from Max's sight.**_

* * *

"NO!" Max fell out of her bed with tears streaming down her face. "Holy shit. I feel like I'm going insane."

Max looked over at her clock and groaned at the time. 4:15 and worst of all she didn't feel tired. Max opened her door and walked down the hallway to the bathroom quietly hoping not to wake anyone up. Once she reached the bathroom Max splashed herself with cold water but once she looked up at the mirror she screamed. Chloe from her dream was in the mirror giving her a crazed look.

" _ **You really think you could get rid of me this easily Max. I'm going to make your life a living hell until the day you are hella dead."**_ Chloe began to laugh crazily infuriating Max.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Max unscrewed the nearest shower handle and threw it at the mirror causing it to break into pieces making Chloe disappear.

Max breathed in a sigh of relief and quickly ran back to her dorm before anyone could investigate the bathroom.

" _ **That was hella pathetic. Sorry Maxine I'm here to stay."**_ Chloe disappeared again leaving Max alone in her room.

* * *

Josh looked over the paper again and couldn't believe what he was seeing. The entire paper was filled with "Nathan Prescott is innocent" "Self-defense from troubled teen" it sickened him seeing all these people defend that psycho. From the moment he started this job he knew Nathan was troubled, hell he even caught Nathan beating on another student. Josh had recalled that incident but the Principle told him that he may have been seeing things. Josh looked at his phone and got a message from an unknown number.

 _Maxine Caulfield: A total bitch or dumbass?_

Josh frowned at the text and clicked on it out of curiosity. The video started with Max screaming at Warren and him running off and then showing Max attack Courtney followed by Victoria holding her back and Max being covered in paint. The video already had over 10,000 views and were growing and the comments were out of control.

" _Dammit! First the video with Kate and know Max, she just lost her best friend and now when she wakes up people are going to harass her. I wish I could've helped but the Principal is fucking shady."_

 **Flashback**

"I'm sorry Josh but we cannot accept this." Principal Wells tossed the notes Josh had collected from Max and Victoria into the file cabinet.

"And why the FUCK not!" Josh slammed his hands onto the desk causing it to shake.

"You are not authorized to question anyone even if you used to be a cop. I'm sorry but the police will not take this." Wells scooted his chair away when Josh got a little closer.

"Did you even try to give it to the police or are you still getting money from Mr. Prescott so you can keep drinking your ass off and letting his son cause panic around the school."

"ENOUGH! Another word out of you and your fired I do not tolerate this kind of behavior. You are taking night guard duty for the next three weeks maybe than you'll learn your lesson. NOW…GET…OUT!" Josh stormed out of Wells office pissed off.

 **End**

"I fucking miss you Chase. I shouldn't have acted so hastily now your gone. Hell my girlfriend loved you like a brother but when she found out I was responsible it was over in a second. I have got to stop talking to myself." Josh leaned back into the chair and brought the paper up again reading the tabloids.

* * *

"Hey Max are you in there?" Kate knocked on Max's door again but got no response. "Listen if you're in there I need my book back. …Max?" Kate knew she was invading her privacy but this was out of character for Max.

When Kate walked into the room she saw Max sitting on her with red and puffy eyes and looking very tired. Max pointed towards the desk with Kate's book. "Your book is over there Kate." Max said without looking at her.

"Max are you okay?" Max shook her head and put her head deeper into her knees and began to sob.

"Kate, I heard about the video at the Vortex Club. Remember that you're not alone. I've got your back, no matter what happens. So do a lot of other people. We all care, we're all here for you. You need to know that."

"Max I don't even know what to say. I feel so blessed for the first time this week… I…I don't even know what to say." Kate sat down on the bed with Max.

"Neither do I. Hell I'm in the same predicament, I couldn't go to sleep so I started browsing my phone and I saw over two hundred messages full of hate comments and threats. Kate…I don't know what to do…I…" Kate pulled Max into a hug.

"It's okay Max. We'll get through this, I just wish I told the police that Nathan may have drugged me. He gave me a drink and I thought he was being nice but I guess it's my fault for being stupid."

"Don't say that Kate it's not your fault. He killed my best friend yesterday." Kate gasped in shock at Max.

" _ **Now you mention me Maxine."**_ Chloe got in front of Kate and smirked. _**"At least she won't die. Hell you had time to make friends here and not see me. I'm a little heartbroken. If you didn't have your power's you wouldn't have been able to help her."**_ Max tried her best to ignore the nightmarish Chloe noticing that Kate couldn't see her.

"He shot her in the bathroom but the police are saying it's self-defense. It's BULLSHIT!" Kate flinched at Max's outburst. "Sorry I'm just so goddamn stressed."

"It's okay Max, want to go out and get some breakfast?" Max smiled at Kate and nodded. "Alright where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to "Two Whales Diner" It's been five years since I've been there."

"Okay let me get dressed and you should probably take a shower." Kate exited Max's room leaving the girl alone.

" _ **So you're going to see Joyce, what are you going to say to her? Hi Joyce I'm sorry I haven't contacted you in five years and I killed your daughter."**_ Max ignored the Chloe and headed towards the showers. _**"Going to ignore me Maxine. Okay fuck you too."**_

Max entered the shower room and looked at the mirror she had broken when seeing Chloe. When she looked into the next mirror she saw her face again and breathed a sigh of relief. Max entered the shower hoping to relieve some stress. The shower door opened revealing Courtney who looked very pissed with Victoria following in behind her.

"What did I do that was so wrong that fucking hipster deserved it and now you don't want to be friends anymore." Courtney kept getting in front of Victoria trying to get her attention.

"I knew you were stupid Courtney but I didn't think you were this FUCKING stupid. She witnessed a murder and lost her friend and you expect her to get over that shit! Hell you only did that little stunt to impress me even when I told you and Taylor to leave her alone and shut the fuck up."

"If I apologize than can we be friends again?" Victoria narrowed her eyes at Courtney.

"Get out of my sight." Victoria said with venom in her voice. Courtney ran out of the showers like her life depended on it.

" _ **Didn't know Bitchtoria had a heart. Time to go to "Two Whales Diner" and see my mom."**_ Max continued to ignore the dark Chloe and finished her shower.

* * *

 **Two Whales Diner**

Max and Kate arrived at the restaurant but immediately noticed the change of atmosphere. It was quiet and the place felt dead except for Frank and a few truckers who were still hanging around. Max looked at the table she and Chloe had sat at and felt a little depressed again.

" _ **Well it sure is a walk down memory lane."**_ Chloe sat down in her normal spot on the table smirking at Max with her voided eyes. _**"Your move."**_

Kate sat down on Chloe causing her to disperse into smoke and disappear. Max sat down and waited for Joyce to arrive and take their order but instead of Joyce it was a random employee.

"May I take your order?" The man said in a less enthusiastic tone.

"I'll take the Belgian Waffle with some bacon and Orange Juice." The man scribbled the order and turned to Max.

"I'll have what she's having." The employer nodded and walked back to the kitchen. "Wait where is Joyce at?

"She had to take a few days off because of a family emergency." The employer went into the kitchen puzzling Max.

"Wait a minute don't I know you from somewhere?" Frank looked closely at Max and frowned.

" _ **Well you depressed my mom so much that she decided to stop working here. You really fucked up. I know you still have that picture, are you going to save me or are you going to torture me by keeping me dead."**_

"Yeah I think Josh mentioned you a few times. Your Max, kinda fucked up you didn't contact her for five years and you must be that Christian girl." Kate gave Max a nervous look but she ignored her.

"How do you know Josh?"

"We had a few scores together and became good friends but then Chase got killed six months ago and soon Rachel disappeared. Tell me you caught that rich snob kill Chloe?"

"Excuse me but we don't know you so can you please-" Frank glared at Kate making her shut up.

"It's Frank. I looked at the papers and they think he's innocent but Josh says you're telling the truth and if a guy like that says your cool than I guess we are. Their calling witnesses and I'm one of them and it won't be in Chloe's favor thanks to the stupid oath."

"Who says I'm going to testify. I already witnessed her death and talked to some investigators and didn't see Nathan actually doing anything I just heard it." Max crossed her arms and noticed Chloe giving her the middle finger.

"If you don't than Prescott is getting out scot free. Just do the right thing and tell Josh I have his weed ready for him." Frank walked out of the restaurant and drove off in his RV.

"Your food is here." The man sat the plates and drinks down and left the girls alone.

"Max…what was that about? Is he talking about the security guard at our school?"

"Yeah but it doesn't surprise me that he takes weed." Max and Kate continued to eat and payed the bill for the food.

As they rode the bus back to Blackwell a storm was coming in and unleashed heavy thunder. Max jumped every time she heard the thunder outside and remembered Nathan shooting Chloe and Mark Jefferson shooting Chloe dead. Kate gripped Max's hand keeping her calm from the storm. As the bus got closer to Blackwell, Max knew she would have to confront Mark in class but at least Kate wouldn't attempt suicide. The duo got off the bus and headed towards there class where Mr. Jefferson was taking notes and looking over the pictures.

"Hello Kate and Max…Your both hear a little early especially you Max. I thought for sure you weren't going to show up for class."

It took everything for Max to not shout out _"Fucking Pervert" or "Lying Prick"_. Max clenched her fists and refused to look at Mr. Jefferson.

"So Max…do you have your photo?" Mr. Jefferson said trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Yeah here." Max took out the photo that had won her the contest. Jefferson smiled seeing the picture and held his hand out. Max smirked at the idea in her head. In one quick motion Max ripped the picture up into pieces and threw it at Jefferson's face making the professor stumble back in confusion. "FUCK your contest!"

Kate's jaw dropped to the floor seeing Max act violently towards the professor. Max sat down in her seat and glared at Jefferson.

"Okay…well that was random." Mark turned around and cursed to himself. Max had destroyed a master piece. He had seen it long enough to know it would beat Victoria's but she wasted it.

The students started walking in when the one-minute bell went off. Jefferson quickly picked up the pieces of Max's photo and looked at them for a long time. He stuffed it into his pocket while Max was busy texting.

 _Max: Frank has your weed._

 _Josh: Thank god I need some stress relieved. Thx Super Max._

Thunder began to strike when Max read that last line. Chloe appeared again and shot herself in the head making Max jump out of her desk in fear. Everyone stared at Max and wondered if she was going insane.

"What the fuck are you looking at?!" Max yelled surprising everyone. Quickly everyone avoided eye contact except for Victoria who gave her a confused look.

"Okay let's calm down everyone. I understand how she feels I used to be scared of thunder until I was ten." Everyone except for Victoria and Kate laughed at Max making the teen shrink into her seat.

"Fuck you Mark Jefferson!" Max shouted finally snapping.

"Why don't you grow up and then we'll talk, okay Max?" Jefferson smirked and made the class laugh again.

" _ **Fucking burn Maxine, even though he killed Rachel and me I still find it enjoyable that he embarrasses the hella out of you!"**_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Max screamed at Chloe.

" _ **Umm…you do know that they can't see me and you just cursed your teacher instead."**_

"Okay I've had enough Max get out of my classroom until you can behave properly in my class." Mark grabbed Max's hand but was immediately slapped in the face knocking off his glasses.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Max grabbed her stuff and stormed out of the classroom.

" _Ungrateful little cunt! When you're in my Dark Room you won't be acting so tough!"_ Jefferson picked up his glasses and pulled out his phone.

"Talk amongst yourselves I need to make a phone call." Jefferson went out into the hall and dialed up the number. "Hello yes I have news on Rachel Ambers disappearance and search the Prescott's farmhouse you might find something interesting on Nathan."

* * *

 **AN: If you guys are confused about this Evil Chloe than ask in the reviews and I will PM you the answer but it will be a spoiler in the story. Not much Chasefield in this chapter but in the next we will have some. Thank you for the support and HOLY SHIT! 29 Follows and 11 Reviews and Favorites. It's only been two days and your you guys are already afraid I'm abandoning the fic. Just keep up with the support and love and I will deliver. The fourth chapter will come out on Halloween.**


	3. Chapter 3:

**Chapter 3: Life is…Confusing**

* * *

 **Frank's Trailer**

Josh held his head in pain while his nose began to bleed uncontrollably and his vision began to get blurry. Josh grabbed the weed from Frank and quickly put it in his pipe and smoked the grass stopping his bleeding and headache. Frank pulled out a chair and helped Josh onto it.

"It's getting worse Josh. It's been happening for six months and it's killing you inside and out. You should get to a doctor before it takes your life." Frank pulled out his pipe and smoked the marijuana.

"I've already been to a doctor and they don't know what's happening to me and quite frankly their drugs don't help. Only this can fight it and guess what it's illegal here." Josh tucked his pipe away into his pocket and sighed.

"So you still think Nathan had something to do with Rachel?" Pompidou whined at Rachel's name. "I know. I miss her too."

"The boy is dangerous. He attacks people without thinking and I think he had something to do with the video incident with Kate. Killed Chloe and now we both have to go to court to testify and you and I know they will bring up are past and will destroy anything we can use against Nathan." Josh pulled out his phone and checked the news.

"It's all bullshit and know after what happened to Max according to the videos they will destroy her in court."

"…Frank they found her." Josh said in disbelief.

"Found who, that plane girl from the 1940s?" Josh handed his phone to Frank and showed him the article. "FUCK!" Frank threw the phone at his RV and began cursing to himself scaring Pompidou. "FUCKING PRESSCOT KILLED RACHEL!"

* * *

 **Interrogation Room**

"So you knew about the woman and Rachel's death?" The detective asked Jefferson.

"Yes, when Nathan told me about the projects he was doing for Photography he told me he accidently gave Rachel an overdose. At first I didn't believe him but after what happened with that poor girl yesterday I had to find out." Mark faked the tears coming down his face.

"Were sorry about this Mr. Jefferson, your free to go. We're going to keep this a secret until the actually trial starts we don't want the jury getting mixed feelings. Thank you for coming in about this." The detective held his hand out for a handshake which Mark accepted and walked out of the police station smirking.

" _Fucking idiots. I'm lucky they haven't interrogated the idiot or I could be in jail. Nathan tells me about the Dark Room and the experiments he did with the girls and the accidental overdose. I still have use for the Prescott's, once the trial is over things are going to change."_

* * *

 **Frank's Trailer**

"I'm going to kill that RICH FUCKING BRAT! Pompidou growled at him every time he came by for drugs." Frank grabbed the gun hidden under his bed and began to load it.

"What the fuck are you going to do? Charge into the police station and shoot everyone that gets in your way?"

"No when the fucking kid makes bail I'M SHOOTING HIS DICK OFF!" Josh grabbed the gun and threw it behind him. "Give…me…the…fucking…GUN!"

"Would Racheal want you to kill him to become the monster he is?" Frank threw a punch at Josh but was too slow from the weed and missed. "No she wouldn't it's better for him to rot in prison than take his life in a second."

"I fucking loved her, she was all I had and he took her from me." Frank began to break down crying.

"Killing him won't make things better. You'll be put in jail and he'll be dead in the fucking ground going up to the light or the dark. Rachel will never forgive you." Josh got down on his knees and was face to face with Frank.

"How the fuck does you know that? How do you know she won't be fucking cheering for me?" Frank picked himself up and looked down at Josh.

"You know her she's an angel. She loved you out of all the people because you were a good person and you loved her because of her compassion and caring nature. You testify in court, Rachel will be watching you and she'll smile seeing you take that bastard down." Josh got up and patted Frank on the back.

"Thanks I needed that." Pompidou ran into the room and licked Frank's hand. "It's okay Pomp I won't leave you alone were going to avenge Rachel soon."

* * *

 **Max's Room**

Max was pissed beyond belief, Mark had made her the laughing stock in class and that stupid "Dark Chloe" kept fucking with her.

" _ **Do you mean physically or mentally? Because I prefer mentally."**_

"Leave me alone." Max sat on her bed and put on her earphones and tried her best to ignore Chloe. "Why don't you go bother someone else?"

" _ **In case you've forgotten, nobody can see or hear me. Except for you. Plus, I need something to entertain me. Don't worry Max I won't be here forever. Once your ten feet into the ground or hella insane."**_

Max looked over at the nightstand and saw Victoria's number and debated whether or not to call her.

" _She thinks I'm cool. But thanks to the stupid popularity system she's not allowed to do that. Why does she have to like Jefferson and get jealous at me?"_

" _ **She was a good kisser. I also wanted to know why that particular scene appeared in your dream. Was it because you thought Victoria would take me away from you or was it the other way around."**_ Max was about to speak but Chloe cut her off. _**"Don't lie to me. I know what you're thinking."**_

"…I don't know." Max was blushing a little not being able to answer the question.

" _ **So you lied when you said you loved me. Fuck you! You were all I had and you had feelings for the Queen of Bitchiness! Nathan was right you are an attention whore. She even made that video of Kate making out with random people. You don't give a shit about anyone but yourself…I hope Jefferson will fuck Victoria just so you can be alone forever."**_

Max stood up and punched Chloe in the right eye but instead of Chloe reacting to the punch, Max's head jerked to the side as she fell to the ground with her right eye began thumping in pain.

" _ **Hurting yourself is not going to help you Maxine."**_ Chloe laughed and finally left Max alone.

Max looked into the mirror and saw that she had gained a black eye. It was almost purple and her eye color almost looked pink. Max cursed to herself and got a message from Josh.

 _Josh: They found Rachel Amber_

 _Max: Where?_

 _Josh: The junkyard where Chloe used to hang out_

 _Max: Who found the body?_

 _Josh: There not revealing the name because of the trial with Nathan Prescott. At least he won't get bail._

Max's brain was still trying to digest the information that Josh had given to him. How the hell could they have found Rachel's body without Max's help? Was it because of Chloe dying for this to happen or had Max panicked Jefferson into revealing the body.

*Knock Knock*

Max really didn't want to be bothered and ignored the knocking at her door. With David gone and Josh on duty the door to the roof would be locked and Kate wouldn't try to commit suicide. But she had comforted the religious girl so it would be impossible for her to sink into depression.

" _What if that's Kate? Oh shit she's probably upset or she could be hurt."_ Out of fear, Max opened the door to reveal…

" _ **Speak of the devil…Fucking Bitchtoria."**_

"What the hell happened to you!?" Max tried to look away from Victoria but was forced to look when Victoria put her hands on Max's face and making her look.

"Umm…I fell." Max felt weird being in Victoria's warm hold.

" _WOW! Really Max you fell. That has to be the stupidest thing I've ever said to anyone."_

"Was it Jefferson that did this to you?" Victoria looked into Max's eyes making sure she wouldn't lie. "The way you reacted in class when he tried to touch you was noticeable but I guess half the people in that class are brain dead."

"No…I…punched myself in the face." Max broke away from Victoria's hold and tried to close the door but failed when she realized Victoria was stronger than Max had thought.

"Okay listen I may be a total bitch but I'm not stupid. You've been acting strange and I want to know what's going on." Victoria walked into Max's room and crossed her arms.

"Why do you care? Hell why does anyone care about what happens to me, I'm Max Caulfield the selfie whore of Blackwell." Max turned away from Victoria not wanting to face her.

"Max…I don't think that at all. I think your one of the coolest people in Blackwell because you don't give a shit about what other people think about you." Max knew about this and felt a little better hearing it from Victoria.

"Why now Victoria? Because I witnessed a murder? You don't care about me, it's just pity." Max felt tears coming down her eyes.

"Sorry if I'm such a bitch Max but I still care even if it's you. I just can't because of popularity-"

"Listen I know about the video and you need to understand that hiding behind a screen, posting videos of people is incredibly cruel and unfair. You're smart enough to know how easy it is to hurt somebody, to destroy their life. I just want you to think about how much it would hurt if somebody did that to you. You can make always the right choice, Victoria. I know you've got a good heart. I know you have a good heart. I've seen it."

"Listen I…"

"You don't have to explain. There's no reason for you to be so insecure that you can't be happy with your own talent. Wouldn't it be better to lift people up than bring them down? You could inspire people and fuck what people think about yourself." Max felt the tension between Victoria and her drop.

"Wow." Victoria rubbed the back of her neck. "Never thought I'd be getting advice from you…let alone good advice. The only reason I came to this school was so I could meet Mark Jefferson but even he admires you over me."

"In all honest Victoria, I think Jefferson is a creep."

"What makes you think that?" Victoria asked intrigued.

" _ **Remember what happened last time you tried to warn Victoria. She went to help and was captured by Mark and it was all your fault and then she died."**_

"Well I mean don't you think that the way he talks about "trapping us, putting you in a Dark Room, or capturing your innocence" is a little perverted.

"I mean…I never thought about it. I would just assume he is talking about photography. He was acting really strange in class seemed like you did something to anger him."

"Yeah I entered my photo in the "Everyday Hero's Contest" than I ripped up the photo and threw it at his face. So my chances of winning are zero." Max said, proud of what she did.

"He's angry over that? Sounds like it was good enough to win." Victoria said while sitting on the couch checking her phone.

" _ **Well she's not wrong."**_

* * *

 **Outside**

"Dammit! Come on light up." Josh flicked the lighter a few more times finally lighting it. "Now for some Mary Jane."

" _ **Mind if I have a swig."**_

"Yeah sur-" Josh turned around to see a Demonic Chloe smiling at him in a creepy way. "OH SHIT!" Josh fell back from fear and started sprinting away from the girl's dorm building.

* * *

 **Max's Room**

"So…" Max said awkwardly. "Did you hear about Rachel Amber?"

Victoria cringed but nodded at Max. "Yeah I heard, found her body at the junkyard and died of an overdose that Nathan gave to her. I was jealous of her. She was smart, pretty, sexy, and Mr. Jefferson had an interest in her. Everyone loved her because of her compassion while everybody loved me because of my money and popularity." Victoria said sadly.

"That's not true Victoria, even after all that shit-talk from you and the others, I still want to be friends with you." Victoria wrapped her arms around Max pulling her into a warm hug.

* * *

 **Court Room**

"On the charges for the first degree murder of Chloe Price and Rachel Amber, and the six girls you are accused of drugging and kidnapping how does the defendant plea?" The judge asked looking at Nathan.

"Not Guilty for Chloe Price's murder, Self-defense. Rachel Amber, accidental. The six girls that were drugged and kidnapped, experimentation." The lawyer said getting a frown from the counselor

"We ask that he may be remanded until the trial." Nathan scoffed at the counselor's demand.

"That's very unnecessary for a teenager." Nathan's lawyer said to the counselor.

"He is being charged for two murders and kidnapping six girls, he is also very rich and could leave the country."

"You're being ridiculous Counselor, Nathan is an upstanding citizen and has nothing to hide. The girls were part of a school project and Mr. Jefferson can back up that claim. Rachel died of an overdose when she was participating in the experiments. As for Chloe Price, self-defense. Unless you have a witness that can confirm Nathan shot Chloe in cold blood."

"We have a witness but she is not ready to testify yet."

"Make it quick counselor because according to Chloe Price's file I find it hard to believe that Nathan would kill this girl without protecting himself. Alright I've heard enough; the bail is set to Twenty thousand. The judge banged his mallet making his decision finale.

Frank got up from his seat and glared at Prescott until he disappeared into the other room. David and Joyce were still morning over their daughter's death but would be able to testify. Frank pulled out his phone and texted Josh the news.

* * *

 **Max's Room**

"So do you want to see this new movie called 'After Earth' with Will Smith and Jayden Smith." Victoria asked blushing a little.

Max was shocked, she didn't think she would be able to hang out with Victoria this fast. This had to be a dream, in the other timeline Victoria hated Max's guts and was busy bullying Kate but here she is now asking to hang out with her. Was Chloe's death actually making things better.

" _It didn't snow yesterday and I don't see an eclipse. I just hope I can expose Mark Jefferson and put Nathan in jail for Chloe's murder."_

"Sure Victoria. Why now?" Max asked curious.

"I just want to get away from all this drama and since I've been such a bitch to you and Kate I would like to spend some time with you." Victoria was starting to get nervous and wondered if Max would change her mind.

"Alright let's get going than." Max followed Victoria out of the building a towards her car but froze. "Is…Is that…a…"

"Yup, Hennessey Venom GT Spyder. Only costed nine hundred thousand dollars." Victoria opened the driver side and noticed Max frozen in place. "Are you that intimidated?"

"Hold on my shoes-" Max was looking down at her shoes to see if they were dirty while Victoria was laughing.

"Max I might be rich but that doesn't mean I keep my car clean at all times.". Just don't smoke any pot." Max smiled and got into the car.

* * *

 **Movie Theater**

" **His name is, Cypher Raige."** Max and Victoria burst out laughing at Will Smith's character name.

"Victoria. This movie sucks and it hasn't even been 10 minutes." Max grabbed another hand full of popcorn from the bucket.

"Well… maybe it will get better."

 **15 Minutes Later**

" **May I go to my room sir."** Katia Raige said to his dad.

" **DENIED SIT DOWN!"** Raige yelled, finally showing emotion in the movie.

"How long has it been?" Max said bored out of her mind.

"About 30 minutes." Max groaned at Victoria's answer.

 **1 Hour Later**

" **My suit is black. I like it but I think it's something bad."** Katia said to his father.

"You like it but you think it's something bad?" Max and Victoria said at the same time in confusion.

"Okay. You were right, this movie sucks. Hey quit hogging the popcorn." Victoria grabbed the bucket but realized it was empty. "Really… Max you ate all the popcorn." Victoria pouted.

"I'll go get some." Max got up and exited the room and headed to the snack room. Her phone than buzzed showing a new text from Josh.

 _Josh: Nathan is out. $20K. Stay safe._

" _ **You see a movie with Victoria while I'm in a fucking morgue being touched by surgeons. That's fucking fair."**_ Max ignored Chloe and paid for more popcorn and headed back to the theater. _**"She's plotting with Nathan; he did this to hurt you. He knows you're a witness, don't come crying to me when your heart is broken."**_

Max returned with the popcorn and noticed Victoria texting with someone. When Victoria noticed Max, she quickly shoved her phone into her pocket.

"Who was that?" Max asked a little suspicious.

"Nobody important." Victoria said quickly.

Max frowned a little and knew she was lying but decided not to push it. After all, why would Victoria hang out with her. Max felt something inside her grow it was…

" _ **Betrayal, Anger, and Jealousy. That's how I felt when you left me Maxine. Watch, she will betray you."**_

* * *

 **Girls Dorm Room**

"Next time I'm picking the movies, I swear that has to be the worst movie I've ever seen." Max opened the door for Victoria.

"Thank you. It's not the worst I've seen I…Nathan your out of jail." Victoria said pushing Max behind her. Nathan stood at Victoria's door looking pissed.

"Yeah I'm out and where the FUCK were you!?" Nathan looked behind Victoria and saw Max making his anger flare. "AND WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU WITH THIS SNITCH!" Nathan pushed Victoria out of the way and grabbed Max by the throat. "YOU DIDN'T SEE SHIT YOU HIPSTER!"

All the girls in the dorm came out of their rooms thanks to Nathan's yelling. Max was starting to have a panic attack from Nathan and the girls in the dorm weren't helping.

"You listen and listen well bitch. You keep your mouth fucking shut or I'll kill you like that BLUE SLUT!" Tears were starting to fall down Max's face making Nathan laugh. "Nobody's going to miss her, she was nothing but a whore and druggie."

Max finally snapped and anger quickly consumed her.

" _Nathan killed Chloe. He overdosed Rachel. He drugged Kate. Now he's calling her a whore and might get out of prison. FUCK IT I'M DONE TAKING HIS SHIT!"_ Max clawed Nathan's face with her right hand causing him to let go in pain.

Max than kicked Nathan in the crouch making him kneel in pain. The crowd of girls cheered Max on pissing Nathan off.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH I'LL KILL YOU!" Nathan pulled out a pocket knife and tried to stab Max in the stomach. Max dodged the attack and elbowed Nathan in the face. "DOU BROCK DY DOSE YOUD BIDTH!"

Nathan held his nose in pain as blood started pouring out, the girls started screaming at Max to stop but she wasn't listening. Max grabbed onto Nathan's jacket slamming him into a nearby door knocking the teen to the ground. Max kneeled down unto her knees and began punching in Nathan's face.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN THREATHEN ME! YOU KILLED CHLOE! YOU KILLED RACHEL! YOU DRUGGED KATE! YOU HURT EVERYONE!" Max kept punching in Nathan's face making the teen plea.

"Please stop…Please I'm sorry…I'm sorry…Please stop." Nathan kept begging Max to stop.

"MAX! Stop he's had enough." Victoria put Max into a full-nelson pulling her off of Nathan.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Josh broke through the crowd and saw Victoria holding Max back from a beaten Nathan. "About time someone kicked your ass." Nathan growled and tried to reach for the knife but was stopped by josh who stepped on his hand. "Hasn't been a day and you're already fucking up. Get up." Josh flung Nathan over his shoulder and carried him off.

Max stopped struggling in Victoria's grip finally calming down. The crowd of girls looked at Max with a mix of fear and new found respect. Max was breathing heavily and felt the adrenaline leaving her body.

" _ **That…was…FUCKING AWESOME! Max you just earned my respect back."**_

Victoria helped Max up and headed towards her room. Once Victoria sat Max on the bed she started examining Max's hand. "Hold on I think I have a first aid kit." Max stayed silent feeling guilty about beating Nathan. "This might sting a little." Victoria sprayed the medicine on Max's hand making the girl twitch in pain.

"You're not mad at me?" Max broke the awkward silence.

"You mean Nathan?" Max nodded. "He deserved it. I told him I was out with a friend but like always he doesn't listen. I said I'd meet him at his room once I got back but he must have gotten paranoid. If anything you should be pissed at me, I should have warned you Nathan was out on bail."

"I kinda got a text from Josh warning me. I should have listened but I didn't." Max looked at Victoria bandaging her hand and chuckled. "I just beat up the most popular and powerful person in this school didn't I?"

"Yeah you did. Do you want to talk about it?" Victoria asked holding up Max's head as their eyes locked.

"No I should go." Max said nervously and tried to leave the room but was stopped when Victoria grabbed her good hand. "Victoria. I can't I just need to be alone."

"Max…please. Why don't you stay here for the night?" Victoria pleaded.

"Okay." Max said in a defeated sigh.

* * *

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I'LL FUCKING RUIN YOU. LET ME FUCKING GO I'LL KILL THAT FUCKING BITCH!" Nathan began to have a tantrum making it hard for Josh to carry him.

"If you don't shut up I'll throw you in the dumpster and forget to unlock it." Nathan kicked Josh's head again finally dropping the brat.

"YOUR ALL GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Nathan yelled running away from Josh.

" _Well at least I don't have to carry him to the nurse,"_ Josh pulled out his pipe and was ready to take a smoke until he saw a deer staring at him.

"Hi. Do you want some grass little deer?" Josh asked showing the weed in his hand. As the deer got closer, Josh noticed it was transparent and its fur looked like Rachel's hair. "Wow I've been taking weed for almost half a year and now I see a ghost deer."

Josh turned around back into the direction of the girl's dorm building and noticed a blue butterfly following him.

* * *

" _ **Max there's something I've wanted to ask you for a long time." Chloe said looking at the view of Arcadia Bay from the lighthouse.**_

" _ **What is it Chloe?" Max joined Chloe looking out at the view.**_

" _ **Do you like her?" Chloe asked giving Max a glare.**_

" _ **Like who?" Max said trying to play dumb.**_

" _ **You know GODDAMN WELL WHO!" Chloe boomed causing the sky to turn dark and making the tornado appear again.**_

" _ **Chloe please she's not that bad I-"**_

" _ **If I can't have you… THAN KNOWONE WILL! "Chloe raised her hand causing the storm to destroy the town in seconds. "That includes you Max." Chloe aimed the tornado at Max causing her to scream in terror the tornado got closer.**_

 _ **Max ran from the tornado heading into the woods hoping to outrun the giant tornado. As she went deeper into the forest Max appeared in a cemetery where a bunch of people in black were looking at a coffin. As Max got closer she noticed her parents, Kate, Joyce, David, Mark Jefferson, Warren, Kate, Dana, Victoria, and Nathan.**_

" _ **We are gathered here today to celebrate the death of Maxine Caulfield. The girl that got Chloe Price killed and had made life a living hell for all of us." The priest talking was Josh.**_

 _ **Max was about to say something but was teleported into the coffin and was stuck in place. "I'M STILL ALIVE! PLEASE HELP ME!"**_

 _ **Josh closed the coffin and with the others help they shoved it into the ground and began to bury Max deep within the earth. As Max tried to calm down she found it harder to breathe.**_

" _ **Don't worry Max. I'll take it slow." Chloe appeared beside Max with a large butcher knife and began to cut open Max.**_

* * *

"STOP PLEASE! CHLOE PLEASE! NO! NO! NOOOO!" Max began to scream waking up Victoria.

"Max it's me." Max woke up filled with tears and hugged Victoria tightly and began to cry into her chest. "It's okay. It's okay. Your safe. I won't let anything hurt you." Victoria rubbed Max's back attempting to calm her down.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the wait but at least the next chapter will appear on Halloween. So yeah I made Mr. Jefferson a smarter villain and how the Prescott's can use their greed to take over the town. Also Dark Chloe seems to be getting some love but after reading this chapter you know this is not the real Chloe. Who could she be? We finally have some Chasefield and Josh seems to be having connections to spirit animals. I would like to thank chill-chinchilla for the fan-art. Check out more of her work on Tumblr and if you have any fan-art for Chasefield's I'll happily add it for that chapter and add your name. Thanks for the follows and Favorites. Were almost at 50 follows and 20 Favorites. If you want to Review I encourage it, I like reviews. See you on Halloween.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Life is…Coincidence**

* * *

 **Victoria's Room**

 **4:30**

"You asleep yet Max? Victoria asked hoping the crying girl had dosed off. Max shook her head making Victoria sigh. "So what was the dream about?"

"You would think I'm crazy if I told you." Max muttered under her breathe.

"Crazy shit happens all the time in this world. Anything you say won't change your insanity. Please, Max?"

"It was about Chloe. She was angry at me for not saving her and…" Max didn't want to tell Victoria that she had been part of her anger. "I was at a funeral and everyone was there including you. The priest said I was better off dead and threw my coffin into the ground with me inside still alive. I couldn't breathe and I was panicking and Chloe appeared and started stabbing me." Max said trying not to break down crying again.

"Sorry to hear that Max. Why would I think you're crazy after hearing this dream?" Victoria asked hoping Max would open up to her.

"Chloe was pissed and summoned a tornado and destroyed Arcadia Bay and then sent it after me. Then she accused me of not loving her and for the death of her dad. Victoria…if I tell you this…will you believe me?"

"Sure, go ahead." Victoria said as she pulled Max deeper into the hug.

"Chloe is-" *Knock Knock* Max was about to tell Victoria her situation but heard the knocking at Victoria's door.

"Hey Vic it's me Nathan." Max's blood went cold when she heard his voice. "Are you awake we need to talk about that hipster?" Nathan tried the door knob but it was restricted by the lock.

"Shit. Max he has a key; you need to hide." Max jumped off the bed and hid in the closet just as Nathan opened the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here, Nathan?" Victoria asked in a tired voice.

"I want to know why you were with that hipster." Nathan walked into the room still looking like shit from Max's assault.

"It's none of your damn business. Now get out of my room, I need my beauty sleep." Victoria made a waving gesture to the door.

"IT IS MY BUSINESS! She needs to keep her fucking mouth shut before I have someone else do it for her." Nathan kicked the bed.

"Are you saying you shot her on purpose?" Victoria was backing away fearing Nathan would do something crazy.

"Come on Vic. She pulled a gun on me and we struggled and she pushed me and I had to shoot." Max made a gasping sound alerting Nathan to the noise. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Nathan asked paranoid pulling out knife from his pocket.

" _ **Gotha!"**_ Chloe grabbed Max by the shoulder's causing her to scream in fear and fall out of the closet.

"FUCKING CLAUFILED! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!? ARE YOU STALKING HER!?" Nathan grabbed Max and held the knife up to her throat. "You may have kicked my ass last time but I wasn't prepared."

"Nathan leave her alone!" Victoria shoved Nathan away from Max and stood in front of her.

"Oh…I see what's going on here. You're fucking the hipster! Of all the people you choose her?!" Nathan pulled his phone out and took a picture of Victoria and Max. "Once everyone at Blackwell sees this you're both ruined." Nathan walked out of the room leaving the girls alone.

"Well that just happened." Victoria closed the door and locked it. "I'll have to steal that key away or get my locks changed. I just don't get it, I've been friends with him for a few years and now it's like I don't even know him anymore." Victoria sat on the bed and began texting on her phone.

"That's life I guess. You think you know the people you are with until one day they are complete strangers." Max said thinking back to the Alternate Chloe and Mr. Jefferson.

"I would have liked it if he had bothered me in the afternoon. Not at four in the fucking morning." Max rubbed the back of her neck feeling guilty about keeping Victoria up.

"Sorry about that, if you want I can leave." Victoria picked up a nearby pillow and threw it at Max's head.

"If I wanted you to leave, I would have asked. It's not a big deal Max. So what were you going to say before Nathan barged in?" Victoria got under the covers and motioned Max to join her.

"I'll tell you later." Max got under the covers and tried to get back to sleep but was afraid of the nightmares and decided to pretend to be asleep so Victoria wouldn't have to bother her.

* * *

 **8:00**

Max heard Victoria's alarm go off and pretended to wake up from a deep sleep. Victoria yawned and turned the alarm off but gasped when she saw Max's baggy and red eyes.

"How did you sleep?" Victoria asked.

"Slept like a baby." Victoria glared at Max making the truth come out. "Okay I didn't get any sleep."

"Why do you still lie to me Max? I'm very good at reading people and you know you can trust me."

"I need to take a shower." Max exited Victoria's room and headed for her room and noticed it was trashed and a message written on her wall saying. **'YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT BITCH'**. Max noticed her phone on the desk and saw almost a thousand new messages.

They were all from random people who approved of her beating up Nathan and others disapproving. Some were from an Unknown Number threatening her life. But the ones from Josh caused her heart to sink.

 _Josh: Trial's been moved to Friday._

 _Josh: There calling for everyone._

 _Josh: Nathan posted pics of his fight from you_

 _Josh: Joyce and David gave me a call and wanted to meet you at Two Whales Diner._

Max sighed. She really did not want to confront Chloe's family right now. She remembered when she traveled into the past and saved William from the car crash. Max opened her diary to see the picture was still intact. The voices in the picture were speaking to her.

" _ **You still have your time traveling powers. You could go back in time and save my dad and you could see me again. But I would be crippled and on the verge of death."**_

Max looked at Chloe and at the picture many times before putting it back into the diary.

" _ **Okay I guess I'll keep haunting your ass until you decide to do something."**_ Chloe sat on the couch staring at Max.

Max passed by Kate's room and decided to pay her a visit and see how she was doing.

*Knock Knock*

"Kate it's me, Max. I just want to see how you're doing." Max knocked a few more times but got no response. Max pulled out her phone and called Kate's number. There was a ringing sound coming from inside the room but what was more disturbing was the final text from Kate saying 'I'm sorry' which made the situation worse for Max. "KATE!" Max banged on the door harder and tried to open it but it was locked.

" _SHIT! What the hell is she doing? NO she can't be-"_

"Max!" Dana ran up to the teen and started to pull her. "You need to see this!"

Dana dragged Max outside with the others who were looking up at the roof to see Kate about to jump. Everyone pulled out their phones and began to record the events. Rain started pouring down making everyone groan an annoyance.

"She's going to kill herself!" Everyone ignored Max and continued to film the event. Josh broke through the crowd and stopped next to Max to see Kate. "Josh we have to do something!"

"Trying to think of something." Josh pulled out his phone and looked at Max. "Do you know her number?"

"She left it in her room. Wait." Max pulled out her phone and called up Victoria. "She's in the building and could get to Kate." After the first three rings Victoria answered.

" _Hello."_

"Victoria I need you to get to the dorm roof. Kate's up there and is about to jump." Max herd fumbling on the other end and assumed she freaked Victoria out.

" _Oh shit. What do I say Max? I practically caused this."_ Victoria started to panic on the other end.

"Me and Josh will try to get up there but you need to keep her distracted."

"I swore I would never do this again but I don't have a choice." Josh mumbled holding his hand up.

" _Okay I'm headed up there."_ Victoria hung up and rushed up to the roof.

Max ran back into the dorm room and raced up to the roof hoping she could get Kate down again. As Max raced up the stairs she noticed that the sound of the rain had stopped and saw a mouse frozen in place but ignored the strange circumstances. Once Max reached the door and opened it Victoria was nowhere in sight but time had been frozen.

" _ **Well grab her you fucking idiot while time is frozen."**_ Chloe walked up to the ledge and jumped off.

For once Chloe was right, time was frozen and she could grab Kate before anything happened. Max ran to Kate and grabbed her by the shoulder and head and started seeing visions of Kate.

* * *

" _ **Mr. Jefferson please you have to believe me. It wasn't my fault." Kate pleaded.**_

" _ **I'm sorry Kate, but you should have been more careful and blaming other people for this situation is not helping. Listen why don't you relax and try to forget about the video." Mr. Jefferson walked away from Kate leaving her alone in the hall.**_

 _ **Kate walked into the dorm and tried to get to the roof but the door was locked. Kate cursed and headed into her room.**_

" _ **I'm sorry Max, I just can't go through with this." Kate opened the door to the roof and walked over to the ledge and looked down seeing Max and Josh looking at her.**_

* * *

" _HOLY SHIT! I just read her mind. So I can still time travel but I don't have my rewind this is so weird."_

Time suddenly resumed causing Kate to jump at Max's touch making her trip over the ledge. Max grabbed Kate's hand and struggled to hold on as she felt herself slipping off the ledge too.

"Max just let me go. I don't want you to fall, please let me go." Kate pleaded trying to get Max to let go.

"Kate grab my arm so we can pull you up." Victoria ran to Max's side and held her arm down for Kate to reach.

"Why are you here Victoria? Are you here so that you can save me and make fun of my suicide or the video of me at the 'Vortex Club'." Kate pulled on her other arm trying to make Max let go.

"Please Kate…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have harassed and embarrassed you in front of the entire school. But you have a family and they need you." Kate shook her head.

"I sinned. They think I'm the devil and I don't blame them." Max was beginning to lose her grip and nodded for Victoria to hurry up.

"Who cares what they think? Listen…Nathan will pay for drugging you. You have friends and family who care for you, even if they all don't support you…at least you have them and doing this will hurt them even more than what's happening to you right now. Please just take my hand." Victoria reached her hand down for Kate to take.

"…Okay…" Kate grabbed Victoria's hand taking some of the tension of off Max.

Chloe walked up to Max and looked down at Kate and smiled. _**"Try saving her now Super Max."**_ Chloe swiped her hand through Max's body making her let go of Kate. Victoria soon let go thanks to the extra weight that was put on her hand.

"KATE NO!" Both the girls yelled watching Kate fall.

" _ **Annnnnnddddddd…where's the splat?"**_

Max looked down and saw Kate frozen in time along with everyone else. Josh soon came out of the building holding two mattresses and laid them on the ground.

"Alright let's try this again." Josh looked at Kate and moved the mattresses again. "If this doesn't work than I need to rewatch Myth busters. Josh snapped his fingers letting time resume again.

As Kate was falling the crowd of teens had screamed in horror while Max and Victoria were going crazy on the roof. Josh crossed his arms and watched as Kate landed on the mattresses perfectly. The medical staff immediately surrounded Kate while everyone cheered at Josh for saving Kate.

" _ **Deus Ex Machina. Looks like another 'Time Traveler'. You're lucky he was there Maxine or Kate would be rotting in…whatever the fuck she believes in."**_ Max ignored Chloe and looked at Victoria who was in a state of shock.

"Hey are you okay Vic?" Max pulled Victoria in a hug.

"She could have died because of me. It's all my fault." Victoria began crying into Max's arm.

* * *

"That's the last time I fuck with time." Josh walked into the bathroom and wiped away the blood running down his noise. "No visions of fucking tornados. That might be a good sign." The door to the bathroom opened but Josh already knew who it was. "I'm actually glad I'm not the only person with 'Time Powers', so Max how long have you had your powers?"

"I've had mine for almost two weeks. You?" Max stood next to Josh and waited for an answer.

"Almost a year. I use the marijuana so that I won't have to keep using them. I only did it today because she was your friend and I didn't want to see another person die again. Kate fell of that building almost thirty times before I finally got the mattresses positioned." Josh splashed his face with water. "I saved Chase. But it caused a tornado to appear and when he was killed in the destruction it stopped abruptly. It took almost six months but I went into a photo and I had his death corrected and here I am. Demoted. Hated. Humiliated. Powerless. It felt weird experiencing these months again but in some ways it was different because I went to a funeral and got bashed by everyone and I meet you on the day I went back in time." Josh chuckled.

"I used mine to save Chloe in the bathroom." Josh looked at Max in shock. "After that we became best friends, but she was almost killed every day. I saved Kate from suicide and found Rachel's body. Then I created an Alternate reality where William survived and Chloe was handicapped and asked me to end her life. Soon the tornado hit and I decided to sacrifice Chloe for this town, I feel like shit."

"I guess where not so different after all. This only brings up more questions but today has been a pain and I need some rest. You should to, is Victoria okay?" Josh looked at Max and knew she wasn't.

"Victoria blames herself for what happened. I'll have to check in on her after I'm done with David and Joyce. Did Principle Wells question you yet on Kate's suicide?"

"Yeah I told him I knew nothing and just acted on instinct." Do you need a ride? The rain is still going strong and I could use some food." Max nodded and exited the bathroom with Josh.

* * *

 **Two Whales Diner**

Max and Josh walked in and saw Joyce and David sitting at a table looking at some photos. "I'll leave you alone with them." Josh sat at another table not wanting to get involved with the family funeral.

"Hey Joyce." Max said nervously.

"Nice to see you Max. This is David." Max shook both their hands and sat down on the opposite end.

"I'm sorry you had to see Chloe's murder by Prescott." David took a sip of his coffee and sniffed a little. "I feel like this is my fault."

"It's not your fault David. We should have left this town behind." Joyce put a hand on David's hand.

"She'd talk about you a lot. When Rachel went missing she started trying to get back in contact with you but I guess when you move to another state you need to let go of the past." David reached for something in his pocket. "She would have wanted you to have this." David pulled out Chloe's necklace and handed it to Max.

"I…I don't know what to say." Max was close to tears but kept them in.

"Keep it Max. It's better if we have something to remind us of her. We invited you here because her funeral is Saturday and we need your help for a collage. If you're interested?" Max smiled at Joyce and put Chloe's necklace in her pocket.

" _ **Well isn't this poetic."**_ Chloe sat at Josh's table trying to get a reaction out of him. _**"Guess you can only see me if you're high or your ignoring me."**_ Josh turned the page to the newspaper while taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'd be happy to help. So where do we start." Max, David, and Joyce began sorting through the pictures.

* * *

 **2 Hours Later**

Max waved goodbye to Joyce and David and sat at Josh's table and noticed Chloe sitting next to him giving Max a sinister look. "Almost feels like someone is watching us. Or it could just be me. So what powers do you have?" Max sat across from Josh and looked outside seeing the rain still fall.

"I can travel through photographs and change the past, then I created an Alternate timeline. I see people's past, when I was on the roof trying to get Kate down. Mind if I try it on you?" Josh nodded.

"Do I need to brush my hair back or do I need to-"

"No I just need to place my hand on your head." Max put her hand on Josh's head and began to get visions.

"Yeah I can feel something crawling around in my head." Josh's nose began to bleed. "Can't let you see all of my memories. Hurts trying to block it out."

"Sorry I didn't mean to invade your mind. So can you rewind time?"

"Yeah and I can stop time. Took forever to align the mattresses under Kate and not get covered in blood. I haven't gotten any visions of the tornado…so I guess it's okay for me to use my powers again." Josh sighed and opened his phone.

"Have you seen anything strange? Like any animals or any…ghosts?" Josh gave Max an amused look and chuckled.

"Well actually I did see something crazy yesterday. It was deer that had Rachel's hair color but it was transparent. Then this 'Blue Butterfly' started following me and finally stopped when I took a picture of it. You're going to think I'm crazy…" Josh hesitated.

"After all the shit I've seen…I'll believe anything you say."

"Well on that same day before Frank texted me about Nathan I smoked some pot hoping my powers would screw off. Then I heard a girl saying 'Mind if I have a swig'. I turn around and I see some demonic looking Chloe with void less eyes. Almost shit my pants and I don't even think the pot made me see her." Josh dropped his smile when he saw Max looking at something behind him.

Josh turned his head and saw…nothing but once he turned back to look at Max he saw Chloe in front of his face making him scream and fall out of his seat. Everyone in the Diner looked at Josh like he was crazy while Max helped him up.

"You can see her too." Josh shook his head and laughed to himself. "What's so funny?" Max asked annoyed that Josh was laughing.

"I'm laughing because I know I'm not going crazy. Let's get back to Blackwell so we can end this crazy day…what are you looking at?" Josh looked out the window Max was looking at and saw Nathan looking like crap from Max's beating about to walk into the diner. "Oh shit and Frank always comes here for breakfast. I'm shocked you beat his ass that badly"

Nathan entered the door and approached the two 'Time Benders'. "If it isn't Mr. Pothead and Ms. Snitch. Get the fuck out of my way." Nathan pushed past Max and Josh and sat at the table behind them. "It's cute that you think Victoria is your friend. She told me today that she was just playing you, after you accused me of murder."

"Max we should-" Josh tried to get Max to leave by placing a hand on her shoulder but she angrily pushed his hand away and got closer to Nathan.

"Do you really think I'm going to believe your SHIT!" Max slammed her hands on the table making Nathan flinch.

"Here's the text message from Vic." Nathan searched his pockets for his phone and looked up at the staff. "I'M HUNGRY CAN I GET SOME SEVICE!" Nathan yelled causing the staff to freak out. "Bacon and eggs. STEP ON IT!"

Josh tapped Max's shoulder and pulled out Nathan's phone making the teen chuckle. The server arrived at the table and placed Nathan's food down and sprinted off.

"Where the hell did I put my phone?" Nathan glared at Max and Josh. "I'll have to show you another time." Max and Josh left the Diner leaving Nathan to his breakfast.

* * *

 **Josh's Car**

"In thirty minutes I'm chucking this thing out the window in case it has a tracker. Go crazy with the phone and see if Nathan is telling the truth." Josh handed Max the phone and kept driving. "I pour coffee and slam food in his face and he pulls a fucking gun on me. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to go back in time fast enough. But the reaction was worth it. I must say it's good using my powers again. Was Nathan full of shit or what?"

"I can't believe this. She lied to me. I'm so stupid for trusting Victoria. All that bonding and sad-talk were just to get to me." Max tossed the phone in the backseat and sighed.

"Sucks. When I was in Blackwell we had those stupid social classes but at least they didn't act like a bunch of Jackasses."

 _Bttz_

Josh took his phone out of his pocket and got a text form an Unknown Number.

 _Unknown Number: This is Nathan's father. I would like to meet you at the golf course in 8 hours if you are free._

 _Josh: Okay I'll meet you there._

"Who was that?" Max asked Josh seeing his frown from the text.

"It's Sean Prescott, Nathan's father. He wants to meet me at the golf course. I have a feeling he's going to threaten me but I'm not scared I'll confront Sean and hopefully make him back off." Josh turned into the parking lot and looked for an empty space.

"Just like Victoria. I should confront her and stop hiding." Max grabbed Nathan's phone from the backseat.

"Wait…what? Max that might not be such a great idea. Victoria might tell Nathan we stole his phone and we might get shot...and you left the car." Josh looked at the open passenger door and groaned. "Nobody ever listens to me."

* * *

 _ **Next Time on Love Is Strange**_

" _ **Tell me what your price is Mr. Black." Sean said to Josh as he was about to swing his club.**_

" _ **You might have money and power but there's one thing that I have that you don't… and that's BALLS." Josh walked closer to Sean Prescott intimidating the man.**_

" _ **I want you to explain this Victoria!" Max held the phone in Victoria's face.**_

" _ **Warren I wanted to talk about that fight we had." Max grabbed Warren's hand stopping him.**_

" _ **Hey Max! I invited you here to see my new power. It's like that thing in Bioshock Infinite. Just check this shit out!" Josh walked in front of the blue line and used his hands to open a strange hole.**_

* * *

 **AN: Sorry about the delay. Halloween was a little crazy. So Josh is a time bender like Max what could this mean? More importantly what does Sean Prescott want with Josh? Is Victoria really using Max? All those will be answered in the next chapter. But tell me what you think about this chapter and thanks for the support. Almost 60 follows let's keep growing as a story. WE NEED MORE CHASEFILED STORIES!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Life is…Closure**

* * *

Max walked into the Dormitories with a look of determination on her face. She wanted answers and she would get them one way or another. Once Max reached Victoria's room she noticed the door was slightly open but she wasn't in there. Without thinking Max barged in and sat on the bed waiting for Victoria.

' _Might as well listen to some music.'_ Max put her headphones on and the first song to pop up was 'Paramour: That's What You Get'. _'What a coincidence I guess music really does read your mind.'_

Max looked around Victoria's room and noticed something hidden behind her computer. Curious Max grabbed the object and noticed the blue gift wrap around it. Max assumed it to be a birthday present and wondered who it was for. Max put the gift back where she found it and sat back down on the bed feeling a little conflicted about opening the gift. Max's foot hit something under the bed causing a small thump. Max reached under and pulled out a Journal. **'Victoria Chase: Don't read or I'll give you a quick death'**. Max chuckled at the warning and debated whether to read the Journal or put it back.

 _Bttz_

 _Josh: Victoria is heading into the Dorms. Put her Diary back before she catches you reading it again._

Max shoved the Journal under the bed and pulled out Nathan's phone ready to show Victoria the evidence. After another thirty seconds Victoria walked into the room surprised to see Max inside what was more surprising was that Max had Nathan's phone in her hand.

"Uh…hey Max what are you doing with Nathan's phone?" Victoria asked nervously.

"I want you to explain this Victoria!" Max held the phone in Victoria's face looking furious.

"It's not what you think I-" Victoria tried to speak but Max cut her off.

"So all that bonding we had was just to get to me. What were you going to do? Post stories on social media about how pathetic I am or how I'm so FUCKING desperate to hang out with someone." Victoria tried to speak again but Max interrupted again. "NO! Here let me give you some examples. ' _Hi Nathan. This hipster is so pathetic that she needs me to keep her company when sleeping'. 'You almost fucked up my plan today'._ EXPLAIN THAT!" Max felt the tears coming down her eyes.

"Max you have to understand Nathan is my best friend and I don't want him ranting about our friendship." Max rolled her eyes. "Max you saw what he did to you. Do you really think I would trick you after all this time?"

"Wasn't really helpful when he started running his mouth about the situation. I should have known. GOD! I'm so stupid." Max held her head and let out a deep sigh.

"No you're not Max." Victoria sat on the bed and gave Max hug. "I should have told you that I was trying to fool Nathan. Kinda stupid on my part. Wait that reminds me of something, close your eyes." Max closed her eyes and was curious about what Victoria was doing.

* * *

 **Golf Course- 8 Hours Later**

Josh pulled up into the parking lot and found an empty spot near the front. Josh got another text from Sean telling him that he was free to enter without paying. The ticket manager gave him a nod and let him pass.

" _Never liked golf. Last time I played my club slipped out of my hands and knocked out the person behind us."_ Josh smirked at the memory.

"Josh Black. It's so good to meet the man that saved that girl from suicide." Josh turned around to see an older gentleman with brown hair that was slightly gray with a small beard wearing a nice blue polo shirt and dress pants. "Not dressed for golfing?" Josh looked at his security guard outfit and shrugged.

"I'm not a big fan of Polo's." Sean laughed and guided Josh over to the practice ring.

"You might play well with a 14-piece Homma set." Sean handed Josh the bag of expensive Golf Clubs.

"I'm flattered Mr. Prescott but-"

"Please call me Sean." Sean said as he placed the ball down on the tee box. Sean focused for a few seconds and used his club to hit the ball almost one hundred and fifty yards away. "Your turn Josh."

Josh picked out a random club and set his ball on the tee box ready to swing. Instead of hitting the ball, Josh's golf club flew out of his hands and hit a nearby person in the face. _'Fuck! I better Rewind.'_

Josh put his hand up and rewinded time until his club was back in his hand. Time resumed once again with Sean waiting for Josh to finish his swing. After a few deep breathes Josh swung his club sending the ball two hundred yards away from him.

"Wow. I didn't think you were good at Golf." Sean took his turn to swing.

"Beginner's luck…I guess." Josh shrugged feeling a little uncomfortable knowing Sean was trying to manipulate him.

Sean swung his club making the ball land two hundred and thirty yards away. Josh placed the next ball on the tee box and focused on his shot. "I heard you used to be a Police Officer. It would be nice if you were back on the streets again." Josh glared at Sean and swung his ball in anger making it land two hundred and twenty-three yards away.

"Okay let's cut the shit Sean. I know you didn't invite me here for a nice Golf hangout. What do you want?" Sean sighed and grabbed his club and placed his ball down.

"Tell me what your price is Mr. Black." Sean said to Josh as he was about to swing his club. "Everyone has a price." Sean swung his ball making it land one hundred and ninety yards away.

"So you're trying to bribe me for the trial. I knew there was a reason for why you wanted to invite me here." Josh aligned his club with the ball and swung making it land one hundred and seventy-five yards away.

"Here me out. Once I take over this town you won't be a Security Guard anymore but an officer of the law. Hell I could make you the sheriff if I wanted to. Or I could give you twenty million dollars and you would never have to work again." Sean smiled thinking he had won in manipulating Josh.

"Twenty fucking million! You're that rich?" Josh said in disbelief.

"I'm going to let you in on a secret. We've been partnered with this art gallery called 'Chase Space'. In two weeks they'll be begging us to sell their company, I accidently gave them the wrong stock market winners. They bet all their money, just like I predicted. They'll still be Middle-class if I decide to keep them around long enough. Don't you understand Josh? It's about Power and Domination. Once you have those in your possession nothing can stop you." Sean placed his ball on the tee box and swung with the club. "So do we have a deal? Because I really don't want to deal with this myself. Bad enough that Caulfield girl won't respond to my messages."

"You might have money and power but there's one thing that I have that you don't… and that's BALLS." Josh walked closer to Sean Prescott intimidating the man. "Nathan is dangerous he killed Chloe and Rachel. I don't need your fucking money. And leave Max alone or theirs going to be trouble." Josh walked back to his car leaving Sean alone.

"I warned you." Sean said to himself as he angrily swung another ball into the air.

* * *

 **Victoria's Room-8 Hours Earlier**

Max sat on the bed with her eyes closed waiting for something to happen and felt a box being laid in her hands.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." Max looked down and saw the same blue gift wrap present she found behind the computer. "I know your birthday was a few weeks ago but I still wanted to get you a gift."

"Thanks Victoria I don't know what to say." Max smiled and was itching to open the present.

"Don't say anything. Just open your gift." Victoria encouraged.

Max ripped of the giftwrap to reveal a 'Polaroid One600 Ultra Instant Camera-100mm'. Max's jaw dropped looking like it was going to hit the floor and she felt warmth in her heart.

"Victoria…I…I love it." Max said smiling at the gift also making Victoria smile.

"Well you did get me a card for my birthday. Funny, you were the only person who cared enough to get me a gift even though I was a bitch." Max blushed remembering that day. "So are you going to the Vortex club on Sunday."

"I haven't decided yet. I need to go visit Kate tomorrow and I have to go to a stupid trial on Friday, and then I have to go to Chloe's funeral on Saturday. Shit. I need to get a life." Max fell back onto the bed where Victoria joined her. Max lifted up her new camera and took a selfie of Victoria and herself.

"Remind me to check out your photography. Since Jefferson takes an interest in your work, it must be spectacular. Maybe I should take selfies." Max laughed confusing Victoria. "What?"

"That's my thing Vic, you can't just steal my style. I need to go see Warren and work things out with him." Max got up from the bed and grabbed her handbag.

"Be careful Max, or Brooke will get jealous and try to kill you." Victoria also got up from the bed and checked her phone.

"Whatever. I don't even like Warren. Please don't tell Nathan I took his phone." Victoria put her arms over Max.

"Don't worry I'll protect you. As long as he doesn't threaten my life." Max blushed at Victoria being so close to her.

"Thanks." Max said nervously running out of the room.

"Idiot. You scared her off." Victoria shut the door and face palmed herself.

* * *

 **The Junkyard-Present Time**

"You're doing it again." Josh turned around looking at the Demonic Chloe staring at him. "Can't you go bother a fortune teller and leave me and Max alone?"

" _ **So now you decide to acknowledge my presence. Finally realizing you can't ignore the paranormal sprit in front of your face."**_

"You're using 'big words'. I've known Chloe for a few months and I know she doesn't use those type of words. You still haven't answered my question." Josh asked looking at the crime scene around Rachel's burial site.

" _ **To answer your question. I'll leave you and Maxine alone when I've completed my mission."**_ Chloe walked around Rachel's hole and crouched down feeling the dirt.

"What mission, do you ghosts have a strict god or something?" Josh asked already knowing what the answer was going to be.

" _ **Look into Rachel's grave and it's not a 'God'."**_ Chloe was about to disappear again but was stopped by Josh.

"Wait!" Chloe paused and looked at Josh. "Who are you and why me and Max?"

" _ **All in due time Josh Black."**_ Chloe vanished leaving Josh alone with Rachel's grave.

Josh stepped over the crime scene tape and looked at the hole Rachel was in and gaged at the smell. Suddenly a blue line appeared above the grave giving off a strong aura to Josh.

" _Okay…I wonder if…"_ Josh put his hand to the portal and heard Nathan's voice coming from the portal. _"It's like a Rift from 'Bioshock'. Let's see if I can do the same shit as Elizabeth."_

Placing both his hands on the Rift, Josh focused on the portal and opened it revealing Nathan laying by Rachel in the grave taking pictures. Josh was about to run inside and kill Nathan but the Rift closed and the blue line disappeared.

" _I've gotta tell Max about this."_ Josh dialed Max's number and waited for her to pick up.

* * *

 **Blackwell-Present Time**

Max walked around the campus hoping to find Warren and apologize for the fight they had. Before Max had time to react a drone hit her in the back of the head.

"What the hell?" Max looked at the drone on the ground and knew Brooke had something to do with this. "Okay Brooke real funny, now come out."

"It's what you get for being a bitch to Warren." Brooke walked out from behind a tree near Max.

"My friend almost committed suicide today Brooke. I really don't have time for this shit. Now tell me where Warren is." Brooke smirked making a vein snap inside Max.

"If you're trying to hook up with Warren than I have bad news for you. We're going out to the movies. Go ahead and try to win him back, he's in the Science Class." Brooke picked up her drone and walked away.

' _Bitch.'_ Max walked into Blackwell and headed towards the science room.

Warren sat at the table messing around with some chemicals and looked up noticing Max.

"Hey Max." Warren said awkwardly.

"Hey Warren." Max said awkwardly.

"I should go see if Brooke is ready to go." Warren packed up his stuff and tried to flee the room.

"Warren I wanted to talk about that fight we had." Max grabbed Warren's hand stopping him. "I'm sorry if I acted like an asshole. Shit I was an asshole. After seeing Chloe die…" Warren put a finger up to Max's lips stopping her from talking.

"No Max you shouldn't be apologizing. I shouldn't have pressured you after Nathan killed your friend." Max smiled at Warren. "So want to be friends again?"

"Hell yeah! Also you forgot your flash drive." Max pulled the flash drive out of her pocket and handed to Warren.

"Wow I totally forgot about this. Did you really beat the shit out of Nathan?" Warren said as he pocketed the flash drive

"I went full Alpha on his ass. Don't mess with Max bitches." Warren laughed at Max's comment.

 _*Ring Ring*_

Max pulled out her phone and answered the call. "Hello."

" _Max it's me, listen meet me at the junkyard I have something very cool to show you. Also I may have found a way to bust Nathan."_ Josh hung up abruptly leaving Max confused.

"Sorry Warren I need to-"

"I get it Max. Duty calls."

"Duty calls. Hey if Brooke is causing you any trouble just tell me." Warren laughed while Max took a picture of him with her new camera.

* * *

 **The Junkyard**

Max walked into the junkyard looking around for Josh. Memories resurfaced as she remembered Chloe. Everything looked the same as before except for the crime scene tape surrounding Rachel's grave.

"Josh! Where are you?" As Max got closer to Rachel's grave she saw a strange thin blue line.

" **HEY! Get the hell away from her!"** Josh's voice erupted from the line.

' _What the hell?'_ Max touched the line causing it to open into a strange portal.

* * *

 **The Junkyard-6 Months Earlier**

The Rift opened once again with Josh coming through and examining the portal closed behind him showing the blue line again.

' _Just great I travel into the past and my only exit is gone and I have to open it again.'_ Josh groaned when it started to rain.

"Hurry the fuck up Nathan." Josh walked over to the voice and saw Nathan with another person digging up a hole. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't drugged that poor girl without my help.

"I didn't mean to hurt her." Josh pulled out his phone and aimed it at Nathan. "I just wanted to show you that I could make great art work."

"Just shut the fuck up Nathan. The girl was practically on her knees begging for me to love her. Maybe Victoria will be a perfect edition to the 'Dark Room'." Josh put his phone away to get a closer look at the other murderer.

"No! She's my best friend." Nathan stopped digging and got on his knees begging to the man. "Please…Jeffer-" Before Josh could hear the other name thunder boomed blocking his hearing.

"Well I need someone with innocence and I know Victoria is too stubborn to be a slut. Worse her family owns "Chase Space" and I respect that gallery. Pick up that damn shovel and help me dig." Josh rubbed his mustache and frowned thinking back to when Sean was talking about bankrupting them.

"What about that Christian girl, Kate? She's a Jesus freak and will be easy to drug." Josh held himself back from beating the shit out of Nathan.

"Sorry Nathan but you killed my girl. It's only fair that I take yours." The man stopped digging and brought Rachel's corpse out of the trash bag. "Okay that should be enough for the body."

"HEY! Get the hell away from her!" Josh yelled out loud. Quickly he put his hands over his mouth and went behind cover. "Okay time to rewind." Josh lifted his hand and tried to rewind but nothing happened. "Why can't I rewind?"

Josh poked his head out from behind the junk and felt Nathan and the accomplice looking at him. "Stay with the body Nathan." Another man appeared and pulled out a gun. As the man got closer Josh fully recognized him as, Sean Prescott.

' _I should have fucking known. Of course Sean was involved in this shit.'_ Josh quietly backed away and opened the portal he entered to get into the past. _'I hope Max will believe me.'_ Josh went into the portal and closed it behind him.

Sean came around the corner just missing the portal. "Must have been the wind." Sean said to himself. "Jefferson is the grave ready yet."

"Yes." Jefferson glared at Nathan. "Next time Nathan, let me drug the women." Mark tossed the body into the hole and began covering Rachel with dirt.

* * *

 **Junkyard-Present Time**

Max stared at the portal for a few seconds and felt the urge to go in and see what was on the other side. Before she could enter the portal, Josh walked out of the portal and lifted his hand and slashed it causing it to close.

"HOLY SHIT!" Josh began laughing like a maniac and jumping around the area. "It's something out of 'Bioshock Infinite' I can create Rifts, I just went into the past and saw Nathan and his father burying Rachel. They talked about drugging Kate and Victoria. I have evidence on my phone." Josh pulled out his IPhone 6 and handed the phone to Max.

Max watched the video and felt hope that Nathan, Sean, and Jefferson would be put in jail. But when the video finished Max panicked, she couldn't see Jefferson. "I can't see Mark Jefferson or Sean." Josh took the phone and groaned.

"I accidently put the phone away before I could see Sean and…wait did you say Mark Jefferson?" Josh said in shock.

"Yeah he was planning on drugging Victoria, so Chloe and I decided to head to the Vortex club and warn her. She believed me but Jefferson caught her and imprisoned her in the 'Dark Room'. Then he shot Chloe and captured me, long story short David saved me. After that I used a photo Warren took of me and I used it to save Chloe." Josh shook his head and went onto his phone. "What are you doing?"

"Sending the video onto YouTube." Josh uploaded the video and pressed play but instead of video, it played static. "Well I guess when you travel into the past only 'Time benders' can see the video or a 'Time Bending YouTube." Josh chuckled but stopped when Max gave him a blank expression. "Sorry."

"We need to find proof that Jefferson and Sean were involved." Max sat down on a pile of junk and tried thinking of plan.

"Well the trial is in two days. The Vortex Club was moved to Sunday and knowing Victoria she'll be there getting drunk after what's happening." Josh looked around the area to see if he could open any other portals.

"What do you mean?" Max asked with some concern in her voice.

"Sean Fucking Prescott told me he had given the family the wrong stock market winners. They bet all their money and their gallery 'Chase Space' is going to be sold. He said it would happen in a few weeks. But I'm not worried about that, what I am worried about is Sean coming after us. Why would Jefferson talk about the 'Dark Room' to the police?"

" _ **Because of Maxine's behavior yesterday in class. You made him panic and in doing so you changed the timeline. It's all part of the plan."**_ Chloe walked off into the woods leaving the two alone.

"I don't trust her, do you Max?" Josh looked at the forest and pulled out his pipe.

"No. But what did she mean by 'changed the timeline'."

"I don't know. Let's get back to Blackwell before more shit happens and one of us ends up dead." Max nodded at Josh and the two left the Junkyard.

* * *

 **Blackwell**

Josh entered the parking lot and parked his car into an empty spot. Max opened her door and got out of the car letting out a yawn. Juliet waved to Max while giving Josh a wink.

"I fucking hate this school." Josh said aloud. "Move along Julie, before your boyfriend catches you and starts sexting another girl." Juliet frowned at Josh and stomped away.

"Well you're not alone Josh. How old are you again?" Josh scoffed at Max's question.

"I'm twenty-three, my birthday was on September, 21. I was born on 1990. Still very handsome which is bad since I work as a security guard and some of these girls are…how do you say it?" Josh snapped his fingers trying to find the words.

"A 'tart'." Max suggested.

"Yeah that's the word if you put it in a friendly way." Max and Josh shared a laugh but stopped when they saw Victoria and Jefferson talking on the other side of the parking lot.

"It drives me crazy knowing Jefferson is a killer and wants to drug Victoria and I." Max crossed her arms and frowned.

"Sounds like your jealous of Jefferson being close to Victoria." Max bushed and punched Josh's arm causing him to laugh. "You just proved my point."

"It's not fair. She likes Jefferson and doesn't even know his real motives." Max kicked the wheel on Josh's car.

"Why do teenagers like him? He's old." Max gave Josh a look. "I'm twenty-three and he's forty-six there is a difference." Suddenly Josh snapped his fingers causing time to stop. "I have an idea."

Max watched as Josh grabbed Jefferson's legs and pulled them up. He then walked over to Victoria and pushed her body lightly.

"What are you doing?" Max asked walking over to Josh.

"Making a cliché scene." Josh walked over to Jefferson and kicked the man in the balls five times. "Had to get that out of my system. Anyway you catch Victoria who will fall to the ground and Jefferson falls on his ass like an…well ass."

"I still don't understand what the point of this is." Max gave Josh a confused look.

"Okay. You catch Victoria and you two fall in love while the villain is on the ground in pain." Josh grinned at his plan making Max laugh.

"You watch way too many romantic movies. Let's give it a try." Max got behind Victoria ready for Josh to resume time again.

Josh snapped his fingers making time resume. Mr. Jefferson fell to the ground holding his private area in pain while Victoria fell back but was caught by Max.

"Hi." Max said blushing like a tomato.

"Hi." Victoria also blushed like a tomato.

"I'll take you to the nurse, Jefferson." Josh slung Mark over his shoulder and left both of the girls alone.

* * *

 _ **Next Time on Love Is Strange:**_

" _ **So were supposed to believe this girl who has been known to act out and pick fights with other students." Nathan's lawyer smiled seeing the jury agree with him.**_

" _ **Victoria I need to get this off my chest." Max took a deep breath and looked into Victoria's eyes.**_

" _ **I just wanted to thank you for saving me." Josh chuckled and shook his head at Kate. "What's so funny?"**_

" _ **Just…the first time anyone's said that to me." Josh looked down sadly but cheered up when Kate grabbed his hand.**_

" _ **We. Are. At. A. Funeral." Josh said slowly trying to make Nathan back off.**_

" _ **I SAID PUT THE FUCKING GUN'S DOWN!" Josh yelled trying to calm Frank and David.**_

" _ **Telekinesis is boring." Max lifted up the book with her fingers and started spinning the object counter-clockwise.**_

* * *

 **AN: Okay the story is slowly building up on the Chasefield. I'll be honest with you guys I didn't like Warren in the game and he was a poor love interest. Sorry any Marren lovers. Also if you want to take a sneak peek at what powers Max and Josh will get just check out time related powers. On this chapter I changed so many details in the story that I may make an extra chapter showing the deleted scenes from the chapters. Anyway hope you liked the chapter and I also made a community called 'Chasefield' for all the Maximum Victory stories and a Forum called 'Maximum Victory' if you want to join or tell any of your friends or other writers spread the word. R &R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Life Is…Crap**

* * *

"Keep this up Max and I might think you're a real Superhero." Victoria said as Max helped her up.

"You have no idea Vic." Max looked over at Josh who was carrying Jefferson away and smirked.

"I wonder what happened to him. We were just standing there talking and then we both almost fall to the ground and you catch me." Max tried to avoid Victoria's suspicious eyes. "It's almost as if you-"

"Hey Max, we need to talk." Frank walked in between Victoria and Max.

"Excuse me but I was talking to-" Victoria was about to continue ranting about being cut off but Frank's glare shut her up.

"It won't be long Victoria." Max grabbed Frank's and dragged him away. "What do you want Frank?"

Frank shuffled for something in his pocket and pulled out a knife placing it in Max's hand. Max was confused for a few seconds but realized what was going on. "Prescott is pissed and thinks you stole his phone. I know you can kick his ass anytime but you need to be prepared in case things get crazy."

"I appreciate this Frank but you need to relax. It's not like he's going to sneak into my room and kill me." Max wished she could slap herself in the face. Nathan had broken into her room and left a threating message on her wall.

"Max…Josh told me." Max looked nervous and was afraid Frank learned about their powers. "I'm sorry about what your friend did today." Max breathed a sigh of relief knowing her secret was safe. "But after all the shit that has happened this week…you should stay protected. I don't want you and that religious girl to be Nathan's next victims."

Before Max could protest Frank walked away towards his parked RV and got inside and rode off into the distance leaving Max alone.

' _Wow. I guess Rachel's death really changed Frank. He must blame himself because he gave Nathan the drugs to overdose Rachel. I wonder how Pompidou is doing. Hopefully Frank doesn't do anything stupid and leave that poor dog alone.'_

Max walked back over to Victoria and hid the knife before she saw it. "So what did he want?" Victoria asked with some jealousy in her voice.

"He just wanted to talk about…Pompidou." Victoria narrowed her eyes making Max shrink down in fear. After a few seconds of glaring Victoria stopped and had a look of sadness on her face.

"Why don't you trust me, Max?"

' _Nice job Max. You become friends with Victoria and now you leave her in the dark.'_

"Listen Victoria, I don't want you getting hurt or involved with the shit me and Josh are dealing with." Max rubbed the back of her head trying to calm herself down.

"Come on Max. It's not like I'm going to die from learning the truth." Victoria laughed a little but stopped when Max didn't reply.

' _If only you knew.'_

" _ **I have to agree with Maxine, Bitchtoria. When she warned you about Nathan what was the first thing you did? That's right Queen Bitch you went to Mark Jefferson and got put into the 'Dark Room' and then you were buried alive. It was fun watching you suffocate on dirt."**_ Chloe walked around Victoria like she was prey and walked up to Max. _**"Jefferson thought she was dead because of the drugs but she wasn't. The best part is…IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!"**_ Chloe boomed into Max's face.

"Max are you-" Before Victoria could finish her sentence, Nathan's red truck rode into the parking lot like a maniac and almost ran over a few people. "What the fuck it that idiot doing?"

Nathan continued to drive around the parking lot at high speed looking for a parking spot. After going in a circle a few times Nathan parked the truck in a handicap spot knocking over the sign in the process.

"I'm back bitches!" Nathan yelled scaring everyone out of the parking lot except for Max and Victoria.

"I've had enough of his 'Jackass' attitude." Max watched as Victoria walked over to Nathan and confronted the psycho. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm fucking doing?" Nathan said hiccupping a little. "I run this fucking school and this parking lot. In fact, this is my new spot." Nathan slurred.

"You're drunk." Victoria pulled Nathan out of the truck causing him to fall to the ground. "You get your ass whipped by a fucking hipster and you decide to get all drunk."

" _ **I would get drunk if I was in that situation."**_

"You shut the fuck up Purple Chloe." Victoria looked at what Nathan was pointing at and saw nothing.

"Maybe you should lie down." Victoria tried to help Nathan up but her hand was slapped away.

"I don't need your fucking help." Nathan picked himself up and saw Max staring at the two. "Look its Maxie. Take a fucking selfie so it will last longer."

"Let's go before you do something stupid." Victoria tried grabbing at Nathan but was pushed back.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP!" Nathan's crazy side finally unleashed.

Nathan slapped Victoria across the face making the girl stumble back. Max felt rage overcome her and lifted up her hand aiming it at Nathan and all she could think about was hurting Nathan. The truck door suddenly slammed shut onto Nathan's jacket trapping him to the car. The tires on the car popped while the glass on the windshield and side mirrors cracked. With one push Max forced the truck to back into another oncoming car.

" _ **Fucking awesome Max! Kill that son of a bitch. That car won't stop in time. He'll slam into Nathan and…BOOM! Guts flying everywhere, blood raining down from the sky."**_

Max snapped from her rage and realized something. She was becoming a monster like Jefferson and Nathan. She couldn't kill a person. She wouldn't kill a person. Even if he is an Asshole and killed her childhood friend. Max lifted her arm causing the door to open releasing Nathan just in time before he could be smashed by the oncoming car.

"MY FUCKING TRUCK!" Nathan screamed falling to his knees and crying over his destroyed truck.

"Holy Shit. I'm so sorry Nathan I didn't mean to hit your car." Max looked at the person apologizing to Nathan and groaned seeing Warren and Brooke exiting their damaged car and approaching Nathan.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Nathan grabbed Warren by the throat and slammed him against his car.

"Hey leave him alone." Brooke grabbed at Warren's hand but was elbowed in the nose knocking her to the ground.

"Hey. Remember me, Nathan." Josh walked behind Nathan looking down at the rich kid.

"You better stay out of this shit! My dad told me about your 'deal' so if you want things to be neutral than fuck off." Josh grabbed Nathan by his hair causing the teen to scream in pain and let Warren go.

"The difference between your daddy and me is that I'm not a bitch and I'm not trash." Josh opened the dumpster. "Like you fucking Prescott's." Josh threw Nathan into the dumpster and shut the cover.

* * *

 **Thursday-Arcadia Hospital**

Max and Josh walked up the stairs struggling to make it to the seventeenth floor. After a few more steps Josh almost collapsed from exhaustion and almost dropped the bunny, Alice.

"Why the fuck did the elevators have to go out?" Josh made it to the top of the staircase and fell against the wall.

"Quit being a baby Josh. Were only on the fifteenth floor." Max continued up the stairs leaving Josh alone.

"Dammit." Josh grabbed Alice's cage and ran up the stairs and caught up to Max. "How'd things go with Victoria?"

"Well Frank showed up making your cliché plan fail. He gave me a knife in case Nathan tried anything before this dumb trial. I couldn't tell Victoria why he was talking to me." Max slowed her pace down allowing Josh to catch up.

"Because the last time you involved her, she ended up being caught by Jefferson and killed." Josh looked out one of the windows and saw Chloe looking back at him.

"I wish I could tell her the truth but if I did that…then I could put her in more danger. What was it like…when you killed that woman to prevent Chase's death?" Josh frowned at the question.

"I felt relived because some lowlife that killed my friend was now dead on the ground. I forgot about it quickly and moved on but than that fucking Mega-Tornado attacked and here I am. Why are you asking?"

"I almost killed Nathan yesterday. I got a new power 'Telekinesis' and I pinned him to the car and sent it towards Warren's car and I felt something taking over in me."

"That's just Chloe inside of you. She was cheering you on wasn't she?" Max nodded. "I saw her yelling at you for not killing him. In all honesty Nathan might be a danger to society but I have a soft spot for people like him. Had a friend named Sam and he was just like Nathan but his parents supported him and we showed compassion towards him. But then one day he shot himself with his parent's gun. Nobody knows why he did it but we didn't care. We wanted to think he died and went someplace better than here." Josh shook his head and made it to the seventeenth floor. "But Nathen…is not Sam…he's worse." Josh opened the door for Max and headed towards Kate's room. "Okay…what are we going to say?"

"Just improvise." Max opened the door and entered the room followed by Josh. "Shhh." Max pointed to Kate sleeping in her bed keeping Josh quiet.

Josh sat Alice down on the ground near Kate and looked at her recent drawings and 'Get Better' cards. "I always hated that shit. Whenever someone attempts or commits suicide the bullies immediately try to make peace instead of apologizing and taking responsibility for their actions."

"Couldn't agree more." Max set the flowers down on the counter next to Kate.

"While were waiting, let's see your Telekinesis ability." Josh said to Max hoping to pass some time.

"Alright. But I'll warn you I haven't fully tested them out." Max raised one of her hands causing the chair next to Josh to float off the ground.

"Damn." Josh backed away from the chair watching it float. "Why do you get all the cool powers?"

"Seriously, you think I have the coolest powers. You can Rewind and Stop time at will while opening Rifts into another dimension."

"Well you can travel through people's minds and see their past. Hell you have the powers of 'Carrie'." Max set the chair down and frowned at Josh.

"Do you know what happens at the end of that book?" Josh nodded knowing what she was going to say. "I don't want that happening to anyone else."

"It won't. I promise you, Max. I won't let these powers hurt you or anyone important." Max smiled at Josh.

" _ **Don't count on that. You'll have to break your promise sooner or later."**_ Chloe walked over to Kate and sighed. _**"You're lucky to have caught Kate. A shame she broke a few bones from the fall."**_

Kate groaned and rubbed her eyes, as she looked up she saw Josh and Max standing on the other side of the room.

"Max! Josh!" Kate jumped out of the bed giving the two a hug. "I thought I'd never see you both again. I feel so ridiculous…I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Kate. Other people do. Including Mr. Jefferson. You do not know how happy we are to see you."

"Yeah you look badass!" Max and Kate giggled at Josh's comment making him blush and walk over to the window. "You have a nice view of that Lighthouse." Josh muttered to himself remembering the tornado.

"Sorry if this is a dumb question, but how are you doing?" Max asked.

"I'm doing better now that you're both here. After you came up to the roof and held onto my hand so that I wouldn't fall showed me that I was not alone." Kate walked over to Josh. "I also wanted to thank you for saving me." Josh chuckled and shook his head at Kate. "What's so funny?"

"Just…the first time anyone's said that to me." Josh looked down sadly but blushed when Kate grabbed his hand. "But thanks for that."

"No problem. I've been working on a new children's book, it's about how to stop bullying." Kate walked over to her bunny, Alice and opened the cage petting her.

"Josh are you okay?" Max asked seeing Josh's angry expression.

"No. No Max I'm not okay. What Sean, Jefferson, and Nathan did to Kate was horrible." Josh whispered not wanting Kate to hear them.

"We are going to stop them Josh. I know we will." Max said hoping to bring Josh out of his angered state.

"I know we will. Hell we have the power to stop them right now but we don't have the evidence to put them in jail. I just feel like if we wait too long something could happen to us."

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Kate walked over to the duo holding her bunny in her hands.

"Just talking about the trial and how were going to put Nathan in the slammer." Josh responded quickly. "So how's your family doing?" Kate looked down at the ground sadly while Max punched Josh in the stomach.

"They still think I'm the devil and after my attempted suicide they said I would be going to hell. Except for my dad. At least he still cares and believes I was drugged by Nathan."

"Sorry about bringing that subject up." Josh rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's okay Josh. Listen, Max do you think I should testify?" Kate asked looking at Josh and Max desperate for an answer.

"In my opinion I would say yes. But this is your choice Kate, not ours." Max said to Kate.

"I'll need some time to think about this. Thanks for coming to visit me." Josh nodded while Max gave Kate one last hug.

"See you around Kate." Max and Josh walked out of the room happy to see Kate was doing better. "You like Kate."

"Excuse me?" Josh turned around looking at Max confused.

"You were blushing when she touched your arm and you seem pretty protective over her." Josh elbowed Max in the stomach lightly. "This only proves my point."

* * *

 **Friday- Courtroom**

"Are you really wearing a suit and you dyed your hair red?" Max asked looking at Josh with his new red hair pulled back into a small wolf tail. With his small beard and mustache shaved off.

"You have to look nice while in court and red is my favorite color. Besides I know this lawyer and if I don't look like a gentleman than I'm going to get roasted plus it's been a while since I dyed my hair. Here she comes now." Josh pointed to the long haired brunette who looked like she was in her early thirty's.

"Why are you afraid of her?" Max asked in confusion.

"Well while we were dating and had sex a few times, I caught her cheating on me and I got some pink paint and poured it all over her jewelry and clothes and then I walked out and never saw her again. Until now." Josh sighed as his ex-girlfriend got closer to him and Max. "Hello Jessica."

"Hello Mr. Black." Jessica looked at Max and back to Josh. "This your new girlfriend." Max blushed while Josh let out a low growl.

"I wish. At least she doesn't cheat on me and is actually trustworthy unlike a certain woman that I know of…that is a lawyer sucking the Prescott's dick." Jessica narrowed her eyes and stormed off away from Josh and Max.

"Well…that turned out well. Let's get this over with." Max nodded in agreement and entered the courtroom with Josh and sat in the middle row.

"Mind if I join you two." Max looked over to her right seeing Victoria in her usual outfit. "You look…good with that red hair, Josh." Victoria sat down next to Max.

"About time someone notices my etiquette fashion." Max and Victoria chuckled at Josh's comment.

"Hey mind if I sit next to you?" Josh looked over to see Kate in her usual outfit.

"Go ahead. I don't want some fat guy sitting next to me." Kate sat down next to Josh looking over at Victoria and Max.

"Why do you have red hair?" Kate asked curious.

"It's my favorite color and it's been a while since I dyed my hair. Here they come." Josh nodded to Nathan and his lawyer entering the courtroom.

 **15 Minutes**

"We call Josh Black to the stand your honor." Jessica pointed to Josh.

"Motherfucker." Josh muttered under his breath as he walked up to the stand. Once Josh sat down in the chair, Chloe sat on top of him.

" _ **You don't mind. Do you Joshy?"**_ Chloe asked leaning in on him.

" _Please get off me. So I can try to put this son of a bitch_ _away."_ Josh telepathically said to Chloe.

" _ **As you wish."**_ Chloe jumped off of Josh and sat in his empty seat.

"Why did you assault Nathan on Wednesday?" Jessica questioned to Josh.

"Why not?" The jury and some of the audience began to whisper to each other about Josh's choice of words. "Nathan attacked a few students on that day. He attacked Warren and Brooke not before he slapped Victoria."

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Nathan screamed at Josh.

"That's enough out of you, Prescott!" The judge banged his mallet making Nathan shut up. "Please continue Mr. Black."

"Thank you. After seeing Nathan attack the students I decided to throw his ass-"

"Language Mr. Black." The judge warned.

"Sorry. I threw him into the dumpster to teach him a lesion he climbed out screaming and I quote "I'll kill you and everyone else who crossed me". He was also drunk when attacking the students."

"Is it true Max attacked Nathan and you decided Nathan was a threat." Jessica asked.

"Yes but-"

"It seems like…you have a grudge against Nathan. As seen in this file are false claims of Josh accusing Nathan of assaulting students." Jessica set the files down on the judge's desk and handed them to the jury for them to read. "We have Principle Wells to thank for these files."

Josh let out a deep sigh knowing he had just lost both the Judge and Jury's respect.

 **20 Minutes Later**

Max sat at the stand waiting for Jessica to ask her a question. David, Joyce, Victoria, Kate had been pulled up to the stand and were quickly diminished by the evidence against them.

"So Maxine Caulfield, please explain why you believe Nathan killed your friend Chloe." Jessica made eye contact with Josh for a second before turning around to face Max.

"I heard Nathan yelling and screaming about being controlled and then Chloe walked into the bathroom and the two started fighting. Then I heard Chloe screaming for him to back off and he shot her." Jessica shook her head at Max's story.

"Tell me did you see Nathan actually shoot Chloe?"

"No I-"

"Did you cause a disruption in Mr. Jefferson's class and attack him?"

"I was stressed and-"

"Answer the question, Caulfield!" Jessica put her hands on the stand getting closer to Max.

"Yes." Max said sadly.

"You also attacked Nathan. Is that correct, Maxine."

"Yes."

"So were supposed to believe this girl who has been known to act out and pick fights with other students." Jessica smiled seeing the jury agree with him.

 **4 Hours Later**

"Have we reached a verdict." The Judge asked the Jury.

"We have your honor." The man brought up the piece of paper and looked at the verdicts. "We find the defendant not guilty of the murder of Rachel Amber and Chloe Price."

"The charges of Sexual Assault against Kate Marsh and the other girls."

"Not guilty."

"Ladies and Gentleman this court is adjourned." The judge banged his mallet as everyone left the courtroom except for Max, Josh, Kate, Victoria, Frank, and Chloe's parents.

"I should have known. This was all played out by the Prescott's we had no chance of winning. Deep down I knew…but I wanted to believe we could beat Nathan." Josh got up from his seat and exited the courtroom.

"I'm going to kill that bitch." Frank stormed out of the courtroom after Josh.

"Max…are you okay?" Max didn't respond to Victoria's words and passed out onto her lap. "Umm…Kate a little help."

* * *

 **Max's Dorm**

Victoria and Kate laid Max down onto the bed and collapsed on the couch catching their breath.

"What a shitty day?" Victoria said to Kate. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. Thanks for trying to save me on the roof." Kate said awkwardly.

"I didn't know you were drugged by Nathan at the 'Vortex Club' party. I was a little drunk with some of my friends and after seeing you…you know. I'm so fucking sorry I recorded you. I didn't think about the consequences and I really hope you can forgive me." Victoria broke down in tears crying.

"Of course I can forgive you, Victoria. There's always redemption hidden within someone and you already showed it when you risked your life to save me." Victoria grabbed Kate and pulled her into a hug. "So how long have you liked Max?"

"What?" Victoria was surprised that Kate had asked that question.

"Don't act dumb Victoria. I saw the way you were looking at Max the entire time we were in the courtroom and when you blushed when she passed out onto your lap." Victoria crossed her arms and blushed.

"It's not fair." Victoria said as she looked at the ground angrily.

"What's not fair? You liking Max." Kate asked confused at Victoria's change of attitude.

"No. When Max was sleeping in my room the other night, she had a dream about Chloe. I heard her talking in her sleep and she said 'I love you, Chloe'. Max was in love with someone else and she probably doesn't even like me that way."

"Tell Max how you feel." Kate simply said making Victoria glare at her.

"That sounds cliché as hell, Kate. But I'll give it a try…I guess."

* * *

 **Saturday-Cemetery**

 _ **Max looked around at the attendees who appeared at Chloe's funeral. Josh,**_ _ **David, Joyce, Warren, Kate, Justin, Trevor, Victoria, and Dana had showed up dressed in black surrounding Chloe's coffin. Frank and Pompidou were hiding behind a tree from afar watching the funeral.**_

" _ **Would anybody like to say a few words?" The priest asked looking at the group.**_

" _ **I'd like to say a few words." Everyone turned to see Nathan Prescott approaching the coffin. "She was nothing but a slut and druggie, just like Rachel."**_

" _ **SAY THAT AGAIN MOTHERFUCKER!" David pulled out a gun and aimed it at Nathan.**_

" _ **You don't have the guts." Nathan pulled out another gun aiming it at David.**_

" _ **We. Are. At. A. Funeral." Josh said slowly trying to make Nathan back off.**_

" _ **THE FUCK DID YOU SAY ABOUT RACHEL!" Frank ran behind Nathan and aimed his gun.**_

" _ **David don't do this."**_

" _ **This is crazy."**_

" _ **Put the guns down!"**_

" _ **I'm getting out of here."**_

" _ **Max what do we do?"**_

 _ **Everyone began yelling and shouting at each other while Josh tried to calm the three men with guns.**_

" _ **I SAID PUT THE FUCKING GUNS DOWN!" Josh tried to freeze time but nothing happened.**_

 _ ***BANG***_

 _ ***BANG***_

 _ ***BANG***_

* * *

"NOOO!" Josh jumped out of his bed and ran into the door knocking himself to the floor. "Another nightmare."

Josh got up off the floor and looked at the clock. 7:45 in the morning. Only four hours until the Funeral and Josh still felt like shit.

" _ **So when we got to Chloe's funeral what are you going to say before she is put into the ground?"**_

"Tell me your name and I might answer your question." Josh went into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face trying to keep himself sane.

" _ **You can call me Krissy."**_

"Well Krissy, I think I'm going to say nothing at the funeral. It's not place to say anything." Josh grabbed a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt and got dressed while Krissy sat in the corner and watched.

" _ **What are you doing?"**_

"Going to take a long walk until the funeral starts. Why do you take the appearance of Chloe?" Josh asked the spirit as he opened the door and headed out for his walk.

" _ **So I can fuck with Maxine and you."**_ Krissy teleported next to Josh walking along with him.

"Here I thought we were bonding and I could persuade you to leave us alone."

" _ **I'm not going anywhere for a while. But if you want to get justice for all those girls you need to head back to the 'Dark Room' at the Prescott's farmhouse"**_

"Why? The police already searched the area and found all the evidence they needed." Josh said getting annoyed at the spirits presence.

" _ **The police missed something that only you can see and find."**_ Krissy dispersed into smoke leaving Josh alone.

* * *

 _ **Next Time on Etrange et beau:**_

 _ **Josh picked up the glowing purple photo and stared at object wondering why this was important.**_

" _ **Victoria is next and we need to save her." Max said to Josh.**_

" _ **And the winner of the 'Everyday Hero Contest' is…" Jefferson opened the envelope and looked at the winner's name.**_

" _ **Why did you do that?" Josh yelled to Krissy. "I couldn't rewind and you let that happen.**_

 _ **As Max was about to exit the party the lights went out causing everyone to scream in fear. Josh held his hands out looking for the switch to turn the lights on but was instead wacked by an unknown object in the back off his head and fell to the floor unconscious.**_

" _ **IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE SHE IS I WILL KILL YOU!" Josh held the man by the throat and dangled him above a high cliff.**_

* * *

 **AN: I would like to take a moment and say I hope that the people in Paris get passed this ISIS attack and I hope ISIS burns in hell for what they did. Okay enough about that. Yes, the Courtroom part was rushed but you guys knew that was going to happen. Besides we are nearing the end of the first arc and moving into the second arc. I would like to thank for the new title. The support you guys are giving me is amazing 5,000 views, 75 follows, and 39 favorites. We are so close to 100 follows I can feel it. Review Plz and have a good day.**


	7. Chapter 7: Episode 1 Finale

**Chapter 7: Life is…Chaos**

* * *

Max opened her eyes and realized she was back in her room again. After letting out a huge yawn and jumped out of bed to stretch her body out. The clock showed it was 2:45 in the morning. Max groaned and jumped on her small couch.

"OW!" Max fully woke up after hearing the familiar voice yell out in pain. "If you wanted to wake me up so badly, Max. You could have shaken me."

"I'm so sorry Victoria. I didn't see you there and I thought I was alone." Max explained quickly seeing that she was on top of Victoria.

"Do you mind getting off me?" Max quickly scrambled off of Victoria. "You've been asleep for a while…which is good." Victoria said remembering Max's dilemma.

"What did I miss?" Max asked lying back down on her bed.

"Nathan got expelled from Blackwell after all that shit he's pulled in the last week. Sean is now hiring lawyers to have you kicked out of the school and have Josh fired from his job."

"Seems legit. Why are you in my room?" Max asked with curiosity.

"I…uh…I'll just leave." Victoria ran to the door but was blocked by Max.

"Who said I wanted you to leave my room?" Max said smirking at Victoria's nervous behavior.

"Fine. I decided to stay and wait for you to wake up." Victoria said trying to hide her blushing. "Satisfied."

"Jeez…I was just asking a question. You don't have to get all hostile on me." Max said a little hurt. "Thanks for making sure I was okay." Max walked over to her bed but was stopped by Victoria.

"Listen, Max. I need to tell you something." Victoria took a deep breath and readied herself. "I like you, Max."

"I like you too, Victoria." Max said slightly confused.

Victoria felt like slapping herself for not being clear with Max about her feelings. Regret and dreed began to seeped its way into Victoria's head. What if Max didn't like her back? What if Max was in love with someone else?

"No…I didn't mean in…friends…" It took Max a few seconds before she could register Victoria's words.

"Ohhhhh. So you like 'like me' in that way." Victoria nodded. Max felt her heart immediately jump out of her chest and found it hard to breathe again. "When?"

"Ever since you first arrived at Blackwell. It started off as a small feeling and then evolved into a crush. I thought if I treated you like shit then you would resent me. But you never did. Instead you kept trying to be friends and didn't give a fuck about what people said about you." Max stared at Victoria in disbelief.

"I don't even know what to say Victoria. I need time to think about this…I'm still a little burned out after this shitty week." Victoria sighed and walked out of Max's room without saying another word.

* * *

Josh continued to walk down the sidewalk with Krissy following in behind him. As they passed the alleyway a black limo came speeding towards them. Josh quickly froze time and ran into the alleyway before the limo could ram into him.

"WHAT THE FUCK! You could have killed me!" Josh yelled at the driver.

"Don't worry about that Mr. Black." Sean stepped out of the limo with six other people holding metal pipes.

"Sean! What the hell is this?! Your son got away with murder and is free." Josh said backing away from the six armed me.

"True. But Nathan was expelled from Blackwell and now the entire town is talking about my son being a killer and that I'm being neglectful to my own son. I warned you but you didn't listen. I'll be back in a few hours. Gentlemen, try not to kill him." Sean got back inside the limo and drove away.

The six men looked at Josh and began walking towards him. Krissy appeared by Josh and sat down on the dumpster.

"Dodge this redhead." One thug swung his pipe at Josh but missed and fell to the ground. "What the fuck? How did you do that?" Josh froze time and kicked the thug's head.

The thug fell into unconsciousness and dropped his weapon. Josh picked the weapon up and motioned the other thugs to charge at him.

"Get this bastard." All five of the thugs ran at Josh at once but all tripped to the ground and fell on top of each other. One thug looked at his hand and realized his weapon was gone.

"Looking for these?" Josh held all the pipes in his hands and threw them into the dumpster. The thugs screamed in fear and ran away from Josh. "Good riddance."

" _ **Behind you."**_ Josh turned around seeing the last thug getting up and searching his pockets.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Josh pulled out the gun and aimed it at the thug. "BANG!" The gun clicked but managed to install enough fear into the man to cause him to lose consciousness again.

* * *

 **Cemetery**

Max, Josh, David, Joyce, Warren, Kate, Justin, Trevor, Victoria, and Dana watched as Chloe's coffin was lowered into the ground with the priest saying his last prayers. Max leaned her head onto Victoria's shoulder trying to keep it together. Josh looked around the cemetery in paranoia waiting for his nightmare to come true.

' _Nothings happing yet. Maybe it was just a nightmare.'_ Josh finally felt himself calming down and decided to relax.

"May Chloe rest in peace." The priest closed his bible and walked away as the workers started shoveling dirt onto the coffin.

* * *

 **Sunday**

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Okay I here you. I'm opening the door." Josh unlocked the door and opened it seeing Max in a state of panic. "What's up, Max."

"Josh we need to get to the Vortex Club. I have a feeling he's still going to drug Victoria at the party."

"Well you're in luck. I have to be the supervisor and I won't let anybody get kidnapped or drugged while I'm on duty." Josh threw more of his clothes into the duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Max asked looking at the duffle bag.

"I was going to use the pool. Also I keep a Taser hidden the bag in case I ever need to incapacitate someone. Alright let's get to the Vortex Club." Josh grabbed his keys and walked out of his apartment with Max following behind him.

* * *

 **Vortex Club**

Josh and Max opened the doors and covered their ears from the loud booming music. The crowd of teens cheered as Josh entered the party and picked him up off the ground and tossed him into the pool. Max shook her head and went around the pool towards the V.I.P area.

"Real funny." Josh climbed out of the pool soaking wet and glared at the students that were laughing at him. "You think that was funny. I'll show you what's funny." Josh grabbed the stereo playing the music and threw it into the pool.

Max mouthed a 'thank you' and walked into the V.I.P area and looked around for Victoria. Without any music playing the party started dying down and the students started booing at Josh.

Max scanned the V.I.P room and didn't see Victoria anywhere. But instead she saw Nathan drinking heavily and cursing at anyone who decided to stop him from drinking.

"Well looky who it issy. The fucking selpie. He's coming for you, Maximem." Nathan said while taking another drink.

"NO!" Josh yelled at the group of students threw Josh back into pool and started throwing food at him.

"Hello Max." Jefferson walked over to the teen looking happy. "Are you looking for someone in particular."

"I'm just looking for Victoria. What do you want?" Max said with hate in her voice.

"I just came here to announce the winner of the 'Everyday Hero's' concert. I should apologize Max. It has been a hard week for all of us. After today I'm sure things will change between us." Jefferson grabbed Max by the shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"What are you-" Before Max could say anything Mark slammed his lips onto hers making her want to gag.

"Hey Max, Josh told me that you were looking for me and I…" Victoria stopped when she saw Max and Jefferson kissing. Max widened her eyes when she saw Victoria and pulled away from the kiss.

"Victoria it's not what you think I…" Victoria ran out of the V.I.P room before Max could explain herself.

"How pathetic." Max glared at Jefferson making him smile. "I'll be seeing you soon, Max.

Jefferson walked onto the stage yelling at everyone to be quiet and stopping them from drowning Josh in the pool.

"Stupid teens." Josh climbed out of the pool but was accidently bumped back in by a crying Victoria. "DAMNIT!"

"Okay. Calm down. Now that we are all quiet I would like to announce the winner of the 'Everyday Hero's' contest." Jefferson pulled out the envelope causing everyone to cheer.

" _ **We have a problem."**_ Krissy said as Josh climbed back out of the pool.

"The winner of the 'Everyday Hero's' contest is…" Jefferson opened the envelope and smiled. "Maxine Caulfield."

"What?" Josh looked at the stage in surprise.

"What?" Max looked at Jefferson in shock.

" _ **I said, WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"**_ Krissy screamed in Josh's face.

"Oh shut up! I need to Rewind." Josh held out his hand and tried to reverse the past few minutes but nothing happened. "What the fuck?!"

" _ **That's what I've been trying to tell you."**_

"Fuck you, Mark!" Max yelled making Jefferson angry.

As Max was about to exit the party the lights went out causing everyone to scream in fear. Josh held out his hands looking for the light switch. Suddenly Josh felt something hit his head and felt a surge of electricity enter his body.

' _My TASER!'_ Josh let out a painful scream and felt his powers reactivating.

" _ **Oh shit! Another one."**_ Krissy said to herself seeing the man overpower Josh.

Red electricity came out of his hands causing the room to light back up again. As Josh looked around the room he noticed that all the students were frozen except for Max who was unconscious.

"Let's see what happens when I throw you into the water." Josh fell to the ground in exhaustion as the Taser finally stopped. Josh looked up at his attacker and saw Jefferson standing over him. "Any last words."

"Fuck…you…You're…photography…sucks…" Josh said weakly with a small laugh.

Jefferson growled and kicked Josh into the pool and smiled as he raised his hand ready to resume time.

"Have fun with Rachel." Jefferson picked up Max and carried her outside the building.

Time resumed once again causing the water to resume. Josh watched as everything went into slow motion and the students were hit by his electricity and were being burned alive. Soon Josh felt it burning up his body and saw another bolt shoot out of his body hitting the roof and causing debris to hit random students.

' _I'm sorry Chase. I'm sorry Kate. I'm sorry Max. I failed and now Max is off with that freak and I'm burning alive. At least I didn't die a virgin…'_ Josh closed his eyes and embraced his death.

* * *

 **Unknown Universe**

"YOU DID WHAT!" The figure in the dark robes boomed to the spirit.

" _ **I tried to warn him. But he wouldn't listen and know he's in a damn pool burning to death. While Max is being taken to a torture room."**_ Krissy pleaded to her master.

"I resurrect you for something important and you FUCK IT UP!" Krissy flinched under her master's words. "CHASE!"

Heavy footsteps came running in the master's direction making Krissy step back. Chase opened the door revealing his tall and disfigured body. A breathing mask was attached to his face with the tubes leading to his back. His eyes were scared heavily making them turn black with small red pupils. His right arm was mechanical along with his left leg and his hair was long looking grey.

"…You…called…master…" Chase took heavy breathes in between his words.

"Krissy failed to warn Josh about the 'Time Bender'. In doing so he awoke his 'Chaos manipulation' powers and got himself killed." The master pulled out a strange liquid and handed it to Chase. "This will heal his broken body and restore him to full health."

"…It…will…be…done…" Chase took the medicine and looked in the spirits direction. "Let's…go…Krissy…"

Krissy hesitated for a moment but decided to go with the strange man. Chase opened the portal and motioned for Krissy to follow him.

* * *

 **Original Universe**

Chase and Krissy teleported themselves into the morgue and looked at Josh's horribly scarred and burned body. Chase placed a hand onto Josh's chest and widened his eyes.

"…Still…alive…" Krissy looked at Chase in shock.

" _ **Holy shit. I thought for sure he was dead."**_

Chase pulled out the medicine and placed it into a syringe aiming for the heart. Suddenly the door opened revealing a doctor holding a clipboard.

"Another one for the furnace." He muttered marking off the body. Chase watched as the doctor placed the body in the furnace and watched it burn.

"…Sorry…" Chase placed a hand over the doctor and strangled him to unconsciousness.

Chase opened the furnace pulling out Josh's body and jammed the syringe into his heart. The medicine began to rapidly heal his body but left many scars on his body. Josh's hair began to grow back but instead of turning black it turned blood red.

"…He…is…now…dead…to…the…world...Krissy…it's…time…to…support…him…Forget…what…the…master…said…Once…he…wakes…up…find…Max…" Chase picked up Josh's body and teleported to a random hotel room.

The hotel room was smaller than Josh's original one and looked like a small warzone with strange stains covering the walls.

" _ **How long is he going to be out?"**_

"Don't…know…maybe…in…a…few…hours…I…must…get…back…to…the…master…before…she…gets…impatient…This…card…has…ten…grand…Good…luck…" Chase teleported out of the room leaving Krissy alone with Josh.

" _ **The shit I do."**_ Krissy entered Josh's body hoping to wake the man up.

* * *

Josh opened his eyes and got up of the ground looking at the bright light in front of him. Behind him was a hospital.

" **So I guess it's either Heaven or go back to Arcadia Bay and continue living."** Josh sighed and turned away from the light. **"I have to save Max."**

Josh opened the doors to the hospital and heard voices coming down the hall.

" _Push Honey! Push!"_

" _I see the head!"_

Josh ran faster down the hall towards the noises and noticed all the doors began to disappear except for the one at the end of the hall. As he got closer to the door he heard crying coming from the room and entered the room seeing the nurse clutching a baby with.

" **Ryan? Vanessa? I must be seeing Max's birth.** " Josh walked around the room seeing the parents clutching baby Max.

"What's his name?" The nurse asked.

" **HIM? Wait Max has a brother?** " Josh looked at the baby closely and saw the black hair and brown eyes. " **He has my hair…and eyes**." Josh backed into the counter and knocked over the newspaper. " **September 21, 1990.** " Josh looked at the date in disbelief.

"I'm afraid were putting him up for adoption. Right now we just can't support the three of us." Ryan said to the nurse.

"I'm sure he'll find a nice home until you reunite with him." The nurse walked away with the baby causing it to cry.

" **HEY WAIT!"** Josh ran after the nurse but found himself in a dark alleyway.

"Give me the baby." A tall disfigured man aimed the gun at child's parents.

"No she's ours!" The husband was about to approach the man but was shot point blank in the chest.

"NO!" The mother began to cry for her dead husband.

"Don't make me kill you to." The man aimed the gun at the mother and snatched the baby from her hands.

"NO!" The mother charged at the man but was shot in the head.

"I warned you…I WARNED THEM!" The man yelled to himself holding the child. "Time to go home…Krissy"

The man opened up a portal and disappeared leaving the two dead bodies in the alley.

" **I'm sorry**." Josh got on his knees and began to cry.

" _ **Time to go home…Josh."**_ Krissy placed a hand on Josh's shoulder and teleported the two out of the past.

* * *

Josh opened his eyes and jumped out of the bed looking at Krissy who was on the edge of the bed looking at the ground.

"I…didn't know."

" _ **Enough about the past. We have to find Max and fast before Jefferson kills her."**_

"You saved me. You hated Max and me." Krissy shook her head.

" _ **No. She told me to do it. Listen let's just focus on finding Max."**_ Krissy said in a depressed tone.

"Okay…Okay!" Josh walked around the apartment thinking of a plan. "First, how long have I been 'dead'?"

" _ **Almost three days."**_

"Damnit." Josh's stomach began to growl. "Let's get something to eat at 'Two Whales' Diner." Krissy nodded and followed Josh out of the apartment.

* * *

 **Two Whales Diner**

" _ **I can't believe you bought all that food."**_ Krissy watched as Josh began to devour the twenty pancakes with thirty omelets.

"Three days without food will do that to you." Josh said with food still in his mouth.

" _ **Quit talking with food in your mouth."**_ Krissy scowled at Josh for his manners.

"Excuse me." Josh looked at the person and was shocked to see Kate. "OH MY LORD! JOSH!" Kate pulled Josh into a bear hug almost suffocating him.

"It's good to see you again Kate." The religious girl let Josh go and picked up the flyers. "What are those?"

"Missing posters of Max. They said you were dead. Your body was cremated and I went to your funeral." Kate said in disbelief.

"It's a long LONG story." Josh said stuffing his face with more food.

"I've got time." Kate sat on the other side of the table waiting for Josh's story.

"Alright. It all started six month's ago-

* * *

"I love you, Maxine." Mark Jefferson forced his tongue into Max's mouth and began grouping her body.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for all the support and while I'm making the next chapter. Check out 'Moving Forward' a great Chasefield story. Also I'm making another story called 'Life Works in Strange Ways' you can check it out right now and see what you think. Have a great Thanksgiving.**


	8. Chapter 8: Episode 2

**Episode 2**

* * *

 **Vortex Club**

Jefferson picked up Max's body and carried her out of the building and towards his car. Max was then placed in the backseat with rope tied onto her hands and feet. Jefferson started up his car and looked back at the collapsing building behind him and smirked. After five more hours of driving down the road, Max let out a yawn and made a few grunts.

"I see your awake, Maxine." Jefferson commented pulling over to the side of the road. "I'll have to give you a double dosage."

"It's Max, you are not allowed to call me that…name." Max said weakly trying to get her eyes to adjust to her surroundings. "Where are we?"

"You are very nosey, Maxine. You're in no position to make demands." Mark opened the car door and injected Max. "Don't want you to fully wake up and use your powers on me. Like take Josh for example, he uses his powers to inflict harm onto me. Now look where he is. Dead."

"How…How?" Max's eyes began to get heavy and her ears began to ring but she was able to hear Jefferson's words.

"I'll tell you once we arrive at are destination." Max closed her eyes and let sleep consume her body.

* * *

 **2 Hours Later**

"Wake up, Maxine." Jefferson shook Max causing the young adult to wake up.

"Where are we?" Max looked at her surroundings and took notice that they were on a plane.

"On my private jet." Jefferson took another sip of his vodka while reading the newspaper. "You can thank the Prescott's for our exclusive flight."

"Here's the food you asked for, sir." A butler placed the food on Max and Jefferson's food trays. "Enjoy."

Max looked at the butler for help but was ignored and left with Mark. Max looked down at the Lobster and frowned.

"Eat up Max. We have a long day ahead of us." Jefferson took a bite of his Lobster while Max continued to stare at the food. "I. SAID. EAT!" Max flinched at Mark's outburst.

"No."

"What did you say?"

"I said NO!" Max got up from her seat and tried to grab for her food but it was now in Mark's hands.

"Planning on slamming this food in my face and running into the bathroom so you get away from me." Jefferson placed the food down on Max's tray and forced her to sit back down. "Now eat. Before I force it down your throat." Max shook her head and began eating the lobster. "Good girl."

* * *

 **4 Hours Later**

"Attention passengers, we have arrived at our destination." The pilot said into the intercom.

"Excellent." Mark looked over at Max's sleeping body and smirked.

Jefferson carried Max out of the plane and placed her into another car and tipped the pilot. After a few minutes of driving Mark got a text from the Sean.

 _Sean: I would like to thank you for getting rid of our problem. The money has been transferred to your account._

Mark laughed at the text and wondered how long it would be until he could take out Sean. Max let out a few grunts and started kicking Jefferson's seat.

"Don't exhaust all your energy, Max. Only a few more hours of driving until we reach our destination. I really don't want to drug you again."

"How did you get your 'Time powers' and where are we going?" Max tried to sit up but was restrained by the ropes.

"It's complicated but since I need something to pass the time on this drive…I will indulge you. It all started when David Madsen killed me in another timeline. But I was still alive. The bullet stopped before it could penetrate my brain. I crawled towards my gun while David was morning over Chloe but I looked into this photo that I had taken before Kate's suicide and I found myself back in class."

"If you had your powers than why did you let Josh attack you."

"I was still learning my powers. By the time I figured what was going on between you and Josh I knew I had to strike. Also did you see the look on Victoria's face when she saw us kissing. It was…Priceless. No pun intended." Mark placed a hand on Max's head and laughed. "You actually liked Victoria and she admitted her feelings to you."

"At least I have someone to love unlike you. Who needs to drug women and take pictures of them just to get off." Max commented causing Jefferson to stop the car in anger.

"Maybe I'll return to Arcadia Bay and bury Victoria alive again." Mark noticed the scared look on Max and had an idea. "But if you shut your mouth I may consider leaving her alive."

Max kept her mouth shut for the rest of the car ride not wanting to endanger Victoria. Jefferson stopped the car and opened the car door and exited out walking over to Max's door and letting her out of the car. Before Max could get a look of her surroundings Mark covered her head with a sack and carried her inside the house.

"Welcome to your new home, Max." Jefferson grabbed Max's leg and attached something tight onto it.

Once the hood was removed from Max's head she wished it stayed on. A chain was attached to her leg and the entire room was pure white with a few cameras and a bed across the small room.

"You can't do this." Max was very terrified being in this situation.

"It's already done." Jefferson closed the door locking it with the key in his pocket.

Max walked over to the bed and cried herself to sleep hoping Josh would come and find her.

* * *

 **Tuesday**

"Wake up, Maxine." Max opened her eyes to see Jefferson grinning at her. "Take a look at today's paper from Arcadia Bay."

Max looked at the paper in his hands and felt like she was going to throw up.

' **15 Students at Blackwell killed, 3 Security Guard killed.'**

' **One security by the name of Josh Black was killed in the accident.'**

"No…he can't be dead." Max looked at the article in disbelief

"Believe it Maxine. Your only hope of finding you is dead. You never told anybody about my true motives, David Madsen and his wife are leaving Oregon in a few days, and I quit my job at Blackwell. So we could spend some time together." Jefferson brushed some of Max's hair causing the girl to slap his hand away.

"So am I going to stay in this place forever or are you going to kill me once you get sick of my presence."

"No. Once you start to realize what we have together." Jefferson placed a hand on Max's leg. "Then we can live a happy life. But if you decide to disobey me…than I guess Victoria will be sleeping with the worms for the rest of her life."

Jefferson left the room leaving Max alone to think of a plan.

' _Okay Max. You have telekinesis and you can read minds. That should be enough for me to escape this hellhole.'_

* * *

 **Wednesday**

" _ **Max is that you?"**_

* * *

 **Present Time-Two Whales Diner**

"Then Mark pushed me into the pool causing me to electrocute everyone in the pool and causing the entire place to catch on fire. But thanks to this spirit Krissy I was able to fake my death." Josh took another bite of his omelet while Kate was dumbfounded by his story. "Has anything changed in the last three days while I was in a coma?"

"Principle Wells was fired from his position at Blackwell. Victoria's family has declared bankruptcy and she's not doing so well. Mr. Jefferson quit his positon at Blackwell and has disappeared. There's going to be a big memorial for you and the other students that died in the fire…even though you're not dead." Kate said awkwardly.

"Yeah…about that Kate. I need you to keep my identity a secret from everyone for now. I'll inform a couple of people because I need them to help me find Max."

"Why don't you go to the police about Jefferson trying to kill you and him kidnapping Max?" Josh gave Kate a questionable look.

"Yeah Kate. I'll go to the police and say, Hey I have powers and this teacher also has powers and caused me to burn down the building while kidnapping Max. Also I survived the attack because of this ghost." Krissy glared at Josh for the comment while Kate got upset over his sarcasm. "Sorry. I'm just a little stressed out."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have asked a stupid question."

"Don't be hard on yourself. It's a good idea but it's too far-fetched. Right now Sean, Jefferson, and Nathan think I'm dead…they won't see me coming and I can find out more info on Max's location." Josh pulled out his wallet and placed four hundred dollars on the table. "Keep the change."

Josh walked out of Two Whales Diner and sat at the bus stop waiting to be taken to his destination. Kate walked out and followed Josh to the bus stop.

"Where's your car?"

"The world thinks I'm dead, Kate."

The bus pulled into the stop and opened the doors. Josh and Kate entered the bus and sat down in the back.

"Did you see God when you died?" Kate asked in excitement.

"Nope. I saw a big bright light and a Hospital, which could have been Heaven and transportation back to Earth. Honestly I couldn't care less if God exists or not. I just need to rescue Max and send Mark Jefferson to hell." Josh clenched his fist causing a small spark of electricity to shoot out from his hand hitting the roof leaving a burning mark. "Have to keep that under control."

"Where are you headed?"

"I'm heading to Blackwell so I can gather a team and find out where Max is." Josh looked out the window as the bus stopped letting an old blind black man onto the bus.

The blind man sat down behind Josh and Kate looking at some cards in his hands.

"Looking for your friend." Josh and Kate looked back at the man in suspicion. "Sorry to scare you but that's the perks of being a fortune teller. I see you have a spirit following you." The old man pointed at Krissy who was standing next to Kate and Josh.

" _ **You can see me?"**_ Krissy said in shock.

"I can sense you. But I can't see you." Krissy blushed realizing that the man was blind. "I could provide some information on Maxine. But I'll need fifty bucks." The old man held out his hand for the cash.

"If this is a joke I'm taking my money back." Josh took out a handful of money and placed it in the fortune tellers hand.

"Your friend is across the border but is still a part of the system. Less than a million. That is all I can see. Do not use your powers to take back the money" The blind man got up from his seat and got off the bus.

"Well that was not helpful." Josh commented.

" _ **You need to think outside of the box. He could see me and knew you had powers."**_

"Whatever. Now I'm out fifty bucks." Josh pouted.

"It's so weird that your talking to a ghost and I can't see or hear her." Kate commented.

"How do you think me and Max felt when she started harassing us a week ago."

The bus finally arrived at Blackwell making Josh gulp in fear at seeing the crime scene tape from where he was sitting. Kate nudged for him to get off the bus to which he complied. Josh put up his hood so nobody on the campus could recognize his face. As they walked to the Girl's dorm Josh felt like pucking when he saw that the pool room was almost completely destroyed and memorial's for all the dead teens including himself were placed around the building.

"Fuck me." Josh looked away and followed Kate.

"So who are we looking for?" Kate asked wanting to help out in the plan.

"Dana, Juliet, Warren, and Victoria. There the only people I can trust and they are Max's friends so it will be easy to tell them that Jefferson kidnapped her."

Kate and Josh walked into the Girl's Dorm and set up their base of operations in Kate's room. Josh walked out of the room and walked over to Victoria's.

"Hey, Vic!" Josh knocked on the door a few times and put his ear up to the door. There was no noise. "Shit. I wonder where she is?"

Josh walked up to Max's door and realized the door was unlocked. Despite the conflicting feeling Josh entered the room seeing Victoria sleeping on Max's bed. Josh groaned and snatched the pillow she was laying on causing her to stir from her sleep.

"Go away Taylor…" Victoria said in a tired voice.

"I'm not Taylor." Josh put his hood down and let out his long red hair. "Remember me."

Victoria looked closely at Josh and squinted her eyes looking confused. After a few seconds of Victoria staring Josh he realized who he was.

"YOUR DEA-" Josh covered Victoria's mouth before she could yell out his existence.

"Listen, Victoria. I know this weird but you have to believe me. Max is in danger and I need your help to get her back." Josh let go of Victoria's mouth allowing her to speak.

"What do you mean?"

"Jefferson kidnapped Max and caused the explosion at the Vortex Club."

"Your lying. They kissed at the Vortex Club." Victoria turned away from Josh crossing her arms.

"Mark has Time Powers and used them to break you and Max up." Victoria scoffed at Josh's explanation.

"If you think this is some kind of sick joke that I'll fall for then you have a lot of balls." Victoria got up from Max's bed and pushed Josh away from her. "Why the hell would he even do that? Also do you really think I would believe he had Time Powers."

"Don't make me beat around the bush, Victoria. You like Max and Max likes you." Victoria looked at Josh in shock. "She talks about you all the time. How beautiful and cool your artwork is and a bunch of other stuff that I ignored." Josh looked over to his side and noticed a Rift. "Watch this."

Josh lifted his hand up to the Rift and opened it with ease. Victoria got up from the bed and approached the portal in curiosity. Josh stepped into the portal disappearing from Victoria's sight.

"What the hell." Victoria placed her arm inside the portal waiting for something to happen. Victoria than let out a scream when something grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

* * *

 **What a strange world we live in**

Josh grabbed onto Victoria's hand and pulled her inside the Rift. Victoria looked around the room and frowned.

"Everything looks the same."

"How far did we go back in time?" Josh opened Max's door and walked into the hallway with Victoria following behind him.

Josh and Victoria walked outside of the Girl's Dorm looking around to see if anything had changed. Suddenly there was a huge splat with blood covering Josh's back. Victoria froze and felt like pucking at what she saw.

"What the hell was that…Kate?" Josh turned around to see Kate on the ground dead with a pool of blood coming from her body. "Fuck!" Josh ran over to the nearest garbage bin and started pucking.

Josh held out his hand and began to rewind time watching Kate's body go into reverse until she was on top of the roof. Josh than froze time and sprinted up the stairs hoping he could reach Kate before she jumped again. Once Josh made it to the roof something was wrong. Victoria was already on the roof talking with Kate.

' _What the hell is going on?"_ Josh walked over to Kate and Victoria and began to realize where they were.

Josh grabbed Kate and pulled her off the ledge and resumed time again. Kate looked around in shock while the other Victoria began looking at Josh in confusion.

"Let me go. Please I want to die." Kate tried to break out of Josh's grip but finally exhausted herself and passed out.

' _STOP READING MY MIND!'_ Victoria held her head in pain when Josh blocked off her telepathy.

"How did you know I was reading your mind?" Alternate Victoria said while backing away from Josh.

"My noise was bleeding and I felt something digging inside of my skull." Josh looked down seeing the Original Victoria looking around in confusion.

Josh was about to head down the roof and tell the Original Victoria what he saw but was grabbed by the throat by a six-foot disfigured man.

"…Get…Out…" The strange man teleported himself and Josh to the ground and threw him at Victoria knocking them both to the ground. "…Stay…in…your…Universe…"

The man opened a Rift and tossed the two back into their Universe.

* * *

 **Original Universe**

Josh and Victoria landed onto Max's small couch and groaned in pain.

"Okay I believe you. How are we going to find Max?"

"I'm going to go pay Sean Prescott a visit and see where Jefferson took Max." Josh got up from the couch and began stretching out his back. "Go meet with Kate in her room and try to get Warren, Dana, and Juliet to join us."

"I'll try." Josh nodded and walked out of Max's room leaving Victoria alone.

* * *

 **AN: Okay I'm going to change the rating because I cannot write a Rape scene or any Smut. It just makes me feel uncomfortable. Anyway this Universe (Fanfiction) was made by Dottifox. Anyway have a good Thanksgiving.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Search**

* * *

Josh walked out of the store wearing a black trench coat with black shades looking like Neo from the Matrix. Krissy appeared next to Josh and gave him a questioning look.

" _ **What the hell are you wearing?"**_

"Have you ever seen the Matrix?" Krissy shook her head. "Nevermind. What was in that medicine you gave me? Because I feel very different and my hair is a different color than what I dyed it to be,"

" _ **Call it Porphyria. It strengthens your speed, agility, strength, and sex drive for a week."**_

"Sounds too good to be true. But I'll take what I can get. Today Sean Prescott is going to answer my questions." Josh clenched his fist causing some lightning to hit a car making it explode. "I've gotta keep that under control."

* * *

 **Prescott Mansion**

Josh pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked at the mansion in awe. Of course the Prescott's would build their house on a cliff with the ocean below them. Sean's limo pulled up to the gate and was let in by the security guard. The sky began to turn dark with thunder and lightning striking. Rain started pouring down hard making it easier to sneak into the mansion. Sean exited the limo and entered his home.

"Nathan!" Sean waited a few more seconds and sighed. "Of course you're not home."

Sean walked up the stairs and entered his office pulling out a cigarette. The power went out for a few seconds before coming back on with Josh standing behind Sean slamming his head onto the desk.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Josh demanded throwing Sean over the desk making him run.

"Guards!" Sean tried opening the door but noticed the lock was jammed.

"They're taking a nap at the moment." Josh grabbed Sean by the collar and held him up into the air.

"I'll pay." Sean pulled out his wallet and handed it to Josh.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKING MONEY!" Josh slapped the wallet away from him and threw Sean against the window causing it to crash. "WHERE IS MAX!"

"I don't know. Please just let me g-" Josh punched Sean in the stomach then uppercutted the man while he was leaning down in pain.

"DO YOU REMEMBER ME!" Josh took of his shades and forced Sean to look him in the eye.

"You're supposed to be dead. You died in the fire, Jefferson told me he killed you first hand."

"You can't kill the Devil." Josh said in a sinister voice causing his eyes to turn orange. "Where did Jefferson take Max?"

"I don't know." Josh sighed and let Sean go.

"LIAR!" Josh slammed his fist into Sean's face breaking his nose. "You were with Jefferson and Nathan when they killed Rachel!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I got a call from Jefferson saying that Nathan had overdosed her and they buried the girl.

"Why didn't you call the police and have your son thrown in psych ward so he wouldn't be a danger to society!"

"He's my son. No matter how screwed up he is…he's still my kid." Sean started crying causing Josh to get angrier.

"Tell me where Max is and we can forget this ever happened." Josh sat on the desk crossing his arms waiting for Sean's answer.

"Jefferson always liked the cold and mountains. All he said was that he was taking Max to his home and was retiring from teaching at Blackwell. He never told me where he was going." Josh shook his head and looked out the window.

"Just great. I've been wasting my time."

"Come on Josh. Work for me. Forget that girl, Max. You can have so many others and having you by my side we could take over Arcadia Bay."

"You disgusting pile of shit. I almost felt pity for you and don't ever say her name again." Josh poked at Sean's chest making him back off.

"Let's face it Josh. I'm a mess. I bankrupted the Chase's. Let those girls get drugged for some dumb photos. Then I let that girl, Rachel die. Nathan is a fucking mess. My wife is dead. My daughter is in Africa. I'm not happy with my life and I have had enough of this world." Sean pulled out a gun and aimed it at his head.

"I'm not stopping you." Josh said with little compassion in his voice. "Go ahead and kill yourself I'm done giving people like you pity."

"Check the file cabinet. You might find something useful in there. Life is…"

*BANG*

Josh watched Sean pull the trigger and fall to the floor dead with blood pouring out of his head.

" _ **You're not going to Rewind and save his life."**_ Krissy asked worried for Josh's mentality.

"No. It was his choice and I accept his decision." Josh opened the file cabinet and started searching for some information on Jefferson's whereabouts.

" _ **I think that medicine is getting to your head."**_

"I found what I was looking for." Josh pulled out the file and put it in his backpack. "Let's get the hell out of this place."

Krissy nodded following Josh out of the mansion looking at all the unconscious guards on the floor. The storm finally stopped and revealed the shining sun. Looking back at the mansion one last time, Josh brought his hand up and began rewinding time until his past self was by the hill.

"Can't let Jefferson get to suspicious. If he catches wind that Sean committed suicide with all his guard's unconscious, he'll know it's me." Josh looked at the file again and smiled.

" _ **Smart. But I still would have let him commit suicide."**_

"Maybe another day. But right now we need to get to Max back." Josh and Krissy walked away from the mansion heading back to Blackwell.

* * *

 **Kate's Room**

Josh returned to Kate's room seeing the Juliet and Dana chatting to themselves but stopped when they saw Josh entering the room.

"Okay. I bet you are all confused about how I'm still alive and in front of you today. But that doesn't matter, because Max has been kidnapped by Jefferson.

"Where is she!"

"We have to call the police!"

"What do we do! What do we do!"

"SHUT UP!" Dana and Juliet immediately shut their mouths by Josh's demanding voice. "We are not going to the police and I am close to finding out where Max is." Josh threw the file onto the table for the group to see.

"This is Mr. Jefferson's birth records and credit card information." Victoria scanned the papers with curiosity. "How did you get them?"

"I paid Sean a little visit." Josh looked to the ground in anger.

"What did you do to him?" Victoria took notice of Josh's bruised fingers that had dried blood on them.

"I tried beating the information out of him…but it turns out he didn't know shit about Jefferson having powers. Then he shot himself in the head." Everyone began backing away from Josh in fear. "Relax! I used my Rewind to prevent his death and beating, Victoria and Kate know about my powers so ask them any questions."

"Why the hell should we trust you and this bitch, Victoria." Juliet demanded making Josh groan in annoyance. "You've been sending my boyfriend sexy texts and you framed Dana."

"Are we really doing this now?"

"YES!" Juliet yelled making Josh hold his ears in pain.

"Seriously. Your still upset over that?" Victoria commented.

"Hey! She locked me in my own dorm until her boyfriend admitted it." Dana also joined the argument.

"Oh fuck me." Josh muttered sitting on the couch waiting for the argument to end.

 **10 Minutes Later**

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE ZACHERY THAN WHY ARE YOU FLIRTING EITH HIM." Juliet yelled at Victoria in frustration.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Ok. **SHUT UP**!" Josh yelled causing the girls to freeze in fear. "I don't care what happened between you three. Get over your little argument right now. Wait a minute…where's Warren?"

"Brooke died in the fire at the Vortex Club. Warren's been missing for a few days and no one knows where he went." Dana said sadly.

"Fuck." Josh began rubbing his hair in frustration and paced around the room thinking of a plan. "I'm going out again to see if I can find anything useful that might help us.

"Hey wait." Josh turned around to see Victoria running after him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm heading to Jefferson's little hideout to see if I can find any info."

"You need a ride." Victoria held up the keys to her car. "Let me tag along in case you find something."

Josh sighed and nodded his head in agreement not wanting to take the bus up to the Farmhouse.

"Okay. Let's get going before the memorial." Josh followed Victoria to the car and sat in the passenger's seat.

"What's at the memorial?" Victoria started up the car and backed out of the parking lot.

"Just…I just need to see who died so I can tell Jefferson I've come back from the dead to avenge to people he's killed." Josh looked at his bloody hands and sighed wondering if altering Sean's death was the best choice.

Victoria drove out of Blackwell and towards the Prescott Farmhouse. Josh looked out the window noticing that the entire town had been depressed and dull. Missing posters of Max were placed everywhere in the town making her the new Rachel Amber.

"So…do you think Max is…still alive?" Victoria said nervously hoping Josh could reassure her fear.

"It might sound weird, Victoria but it's like we have this connection. I can feel Max's energy and it gets weaker every day and I don't want to think about what happening to her with Jefferson. So to answer your question, yes for now." Josh noticed Victoria sigh in relief and felt regret. "Just to give you a heads up, I'm not bringing you or the others along when I find them."

"Why not?" Victoria slammed her foot down on the breaks making Josh bump his head on the window.

"It's too dangerous look what happened when Jefferson and I were in the same room. Brooke is dead with another fourteen students that hadn't even finished their year at this goddamn school." Josh knew it would be impossible to convince Victoria but it would be better if she were alive and not dead.

"I can take care of myself. I know some martial art and I can use a gun."

"Can you handle a guy that can stop time and reverse without your knowledge? No you cannot because I've done a lot of times, hell I could have used my powers right now. I used them to reverse Sean's death and get the information I wanted and he doesn't know a thing because I fucked with time."

"If you want a ride to the Prescott Farmhouse than you better let me tag along." Victoria said pulling the keys out of the ignition infuriating Josh.

"Fuck this." Josh opened the door and began walking away. "I could have carjacked you but I'm a nice guy."

"Fuck." Victoria muttered under her breathe. "Wait?" Victoria started the car and pulled up next to Josh. "Let's just find the information and get back to Blackwell." Josh nodded and got back into the car.

* * *

 **Dark Room**

Josh and Victoria walked into the pitch white room and immediately took notice that the entire room was empty.

"So we came all this way for nothing." Victoria sat down in a corner with frustration.

"Not necessarily." Josh pointed to the far end of the room revealing another Rift. "You may not see it Victoria but you will once I open it."

Josh walked up to the Rift and pried it open revealing the chair that used to be in the empty spot.

"So will this take us into the past or another Universe?" Victoria asked not wanting to see another death happen.

"I'm guessing it's only opening Alternate Universe's but it's worth a shot." Josh jumped into the Rift making him disappear.

 **Dark Room-Alternate Universe**

Josh looked around the newly stocked bunker and noticed Rachel laying in a pool of her own blood with her eyes open but not breathing. Victoria soon entered the Rift and took notice of Rachel's body.

"I'm sorry Rachel." Josh got down on his knees and closed Rachel's eyes. "We have to hurry before they return."

Victoria nodded and began inspecting the room and saw the files of the girls. Josh walked over to the desk and found a phone. It was Jefferson's phone.

"Finally! Looks like luck is finally on my side." Josh turned on Jefferson's phone and began looking through the device.

"Um…Josh." Victoria pulled out a file and began looking at it. "You need to see this."

Josh walked over to Victoria and looked at the photo's inside the file. It was pictures of Max drugged and bound. As he started flipping the pages his anger began to grow seeing them get worse and worse until she was in a grave.

"Fuck this." Josh unleashed his powers and began burning the file. But he wasn't done there. "FUCK THIS ENTIRE ROOM!"

Josh stretched out his hands causing electricity to blast the entire room destroying everything in sight. Victoria began backing away from Josh but bumped into something behind her.

"…Watch…were…your…going…" Chase pushed Victoria out of the way and approached Josh. "…I…warned…you…"

Josh stopped his onslaught and turned around to see the same man that sent them back to their own Universe.

" _ **Chase back off."**_ Krissy got in front of Josh hoping he wouldn't be harmed.

"Of all the names they picked for you. You are one intimidating guy and you have that name." Josh began laughing to himself making Chase narrow his eyes in anger.

"…You…should…talk…" Chase twisted his head slowly walking closer to Josh. "…The…timeline…has…been…disrupted…twice…Do…you…know…what…happens…after…three…stikes…"

"Listen I'm just trying to find Max. Who the hell cares if I fuck with some Universes?" Chase let out a weak chuckle.

"…My…master…"

"You mean your bitch." Chase grabbed Josh by the throat and opened the Rift in front of them.

"…Last…warning…" Chase through Josh into the Rift and looked back at Victoria.

"I'm going." Victoria held up her hands and walked into the Rift willingly.

Chase closed the Rift behind the two and sighed.

" _ **I'm doing what you said. Be supportive."**_ Chase growled at Krissy and teleported out of the room with Krissy following him in his trail.

"That's...what...I'm...worried...about...You're...being...to...supportive...he...is...not...allowed...to...leave...his...home..." Chase said while tampering with his breathing mask.

 _ **"If Jefferson is able to figure out how to open Rifts then what will you do?"**_

"...The...Master...will-"

 _ **"Master this. Master that. Josh was right you are her bitch."**_

" **GET OUT! Before I have you banished back into the hell where you were summoned.** " Krissy ran away from the deranged man before he went through on his theat. Chase held his throat in pain and began coughing up blood in his mask making him retreat back into his Universe.

* * *

 **Dark Room-Original Universe**

Victoria walked out of the Rift as it closed behind her and looked at Josh on the ground clutching his neck.

"Mind telling me what the fuck that was about!" Victoria was pissed that Josh had angered Chase.

"I'm trying to find someone important to me and that motherfucker is trying to stop us because of some stupid bastard." Josh kicked the wall in anger.

"Your hiding something from me and I want to know what it is!"

"I have nothing to hide." Josh tried walking out of the bunker but was stopped by Victoria.

"Prove it." Victoria got closer to Josh making him uncomfortable.

"I'm Max's older brother and I think I was kidnapped and brought to this Universe."

* * *

 **M. Night. Shyamalan: What a twist!**

 **Author: Shut up.**

 **AN: Seems like were getting somewhere. Yup Brooke is dead and Warren is missing seems like everything is going to hell. I'm wondering do you think the fanfiction should be three episodes or five episodes. I hope you guys liked this chapter and thank you for all the support. Please Review, Follow, Favorite, and share with your friends.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Lost & The Found**

"I'm Max's older brother and I think I was kidnapped and brought to this Universe."

"What are you talking about?" Victoria asked very confused over his confession.

"When Jefferson caused my powers to go berserk he shoved me into the pool and I was burned alive along with the others who died. While I was dying there was a bright light and a hospital. But when I entered the hospital I saw Max's parents and they had a male baby on 1990. They said they weren't keeping the baby and they let him go." Josh sat down against the wall and sighed.

"So you were adopted but how does that explain you were brought to this Universe." Victoria asked joining Josh by the wall.

"I looked up the Caulfield's and they did have a male child but he was strangled by the Umbilical cord." Josh unfolded the piece of paper he had in his pocket and handed it to Victoria. "Before Kate and I met at the Diner, I did some snooping around in their hospital records."

"That sucks." Victoria looked at the paper and felt pity for the man. "Are you going to tell Max about this once we find her?"

"Definitely. But something was off about that strange man, Chase. It seemed like he knew me or we had some sort of connection."

"Doesn't it seem weird that he has the same name as your dead best friend?"

"It's a little strange but I'm not real worried about it. We won't find anything here so let's go find Warren and get his help." Josh got up and walked out of the bunker and got into Victoria's car.

* * *

 **Drive-in Theater**

Warren sat on the hill looking down at all the cars with people inside them watching the movie. Brooke was dead and Max had gone missing in the same day. Everything was going to hell for Warren, what was the point of living anymore.

"Hey." Warren turned around to see Josh walking up to him. "I knew I would find you here."

"Yeah." Warren sighed not caring that Josh was still alive after the Vortex Club incident.

"You're not surprised to see me? I would have expected a 'Your alive!' Or 'How are you still alive?' So why are you here?" Josh sat down next to Warren looking at the movie playing.

"I just needed to get away from everything. This was the only place where I could remember Brooke. It just feels like I need to be here." Warren looked up into the sky looking at the sunset.

"Listen I have powers and I need your help to find Max." Warren looked over at Josh in shock.

"Where is she?" Warren grabbed unto Josh's shoulders and began shaking him.

"Mark Jefferson kidnapped her and started the fire at the Vortex Club." Warren's expression slowly turned into a look of anger and malice. "We need your help to find Max and see where he's taken her."

"I'm going to kill that bastard." Warren picked up a rock and threw it at a nearby car causing the alarms to go off.

"Get in line." Josh commented also wanting to kill Jefferson.

"He killed Brooke and he kidnapped my best friend. MOTHERFUCKER!" Josh backed away from Warren letting the teen unleash his anger.

"Listen I know your angry but the faster we work on gathering info, the faster we find Max." Warren seemed to calm down from Josh's words. "Victoria is waiting for us."

"Victoria?" Warren gave Josh a confused look. "She's helping us too."

"Along with Dana, Juliet, and Kate. Let's get moving were going to be late for the memorial." Josh walked down the hill with Warren following in behind him.

Victoria looked back up the hill again and sighed waiting for Josh to return with Warren if he was here. Looking at her phone again she knew she had to try it. The phone began ringing until the person picked up.

" _Hello."_

Victoria held in her breathe and prepared herself.

"Mark."

" _Victoria? How the hell did you get this number? You know what do not answer that question. What do you want?"_ Jefferson was obviously annoyed that Victoria had called.

"I was wondering if you would like me to accompany you to the 'Everyday Hero's' contest." Victoria knew it was a longshot but if it got her closer to finding Max then it was worth it.

* * *

"So you have Time powers and the power to shoot Electricity?" Warren asked interested in Josh's abilities.

"Yeah but I haven't gotten the hang of the Electricity. Max has telekinesis and can read people's minds." Warren gulped and began blushing. "If she places a hand on top of your head then she can read your mind."

Warren sighed in relief causing Josh to chuckle at what the teens was thinking. As they made it to the bottom of the hill they spotted Victoria talking to someone.

"Wonder who she's talking to?" Warren commented.

"Not my business. HEY VITORIA!" Josh yelled getting the teens attention.

Victoria quickly finished her conversation and hung up just in time before Josh and Warren got into hearing distance. "Looks like you found him."

"Yup. Let's head back before we miss the memorial." Everyone nodded at Josh's plan and got into the car.

"Why do you want to go to the memorial so badly?" Warren asked curious about his intentions.

"I want to know who died in the fire so I can tell Jefferson why I've come back to lock his ass up."

"Killing him would be better." Warren muttered hoping Josh hadn't heard him.

"It's better if he suffers in an isolated cell with no hope of reconnected with humanity and going insane until he takes the cowards way out." Warren and Victoria gave Josh a worried look and kept quiet throughout the drive.

As the pair got closer to Blackwell they noticed many cars were parked along the side with people holding candles wearing black clothing. Josh sighed and pulled his hood up and tied his hair into a ponytail so nobody would recognize him. Victoria pulled into a handicapped spot and put up a fake sticker.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Josh said giving Victoria an amused smirk.

"It's easier to find good parking plus nobody every checks to see if these are real." Everyone exited the car and joined all the people for the memorial.

"We are gathered here today because of the tragedy that claimed the lives of these bright young students and one hero that saved a girl from death. Stella, Brooke, Taylor, Evan, Justin, Trevor, Alyssa, Hayden, Luke, Lynn, Daniel, and Josh. This was a cruel accident that claimed their lives. Life is strange and we have to accept this…so we can move on." Josh clenched his fists causing the lights to break.

" _GODDAMIT!"_

" _Josh?"_ Max's voice suddenly entered Josh's mind causing the man to jump back in fear.

' _Max. Is that you?'_ Josh responded hoping he wasn't going insane.

' _Are you some kind of ghost in my head because I really need your help right now.'_ Josh herd Max crying and began to worry that something was wrong.

' _No. I'm alive right now trying to find you.'_ Josh walked away from the memorial and began walking around campus.

' _Jefferson said you were dead. I actually thought you were dead. You're coming to get me.'_

' _Yes. Do you know where you are because right now were having a little trouble finding out where he took you?'_ Josh sat down on one of the benches and held his head in pain.

' _No he drugged me. But I remember being on a plane and seeing mountains with snow just before I passed out. Oh GOD! Josh he's coming back you need to find me he forced me to~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.'_ The telepathic connection cut off giving Josh a massive headache.

"MAX!" Josh got up off the bench and concentrated on trying to get back in contact with Max. "Fuck." Josh fell to his knees and began crying in fear of what the man was doing to her.

"Josh. Are you okay?" Kate walked over to the broken man and began comforting him.

"No. He's hurting her Kate. I can't do anything about it and she wants me to save her. It fucking sucks. She's in so much pain and I can't do a damn thing about it." Josh slammed his fist into the concrete ground causing it to crack.

"Stop! You're hurting yourself." Kate grabbed Josh's fist and sighed. "Come with me."

Josh got up from the ground and let Kate lead him to her dorm room. Kate grabbed some bandages and some disinfected while examining Josh's hand. Large cuts and bruises were on his knuckles.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Josh muttered with tears running down his eyes. "I was talking to Max in my mind and she told me that Jefferson was…fuck."

"No. After what Victoria has told me and you saving me on the roof, I'll believe anything right now." Kate sprayed Josh's hand causing him to flinch.

"If we don't find Max soon then I might go crazy and do something that I might regret. I beat Sean until I was satisfied he told me everything. I let the man commit suicide and was thinking about leaving him there just so Nathan could see the last of his family dead." Josh looked at his hand and tried clenching it.

"You were angry and desperate to find Max. It's understandable you're just trying to find your friend and make things right." Kate began wrapping Josh's hand.

"Actually…Max is my sister." Kate looked at Josh with a mix of shock and relief. "During my near death experience I witnessed my birth and saw Max's parents there and they sold me up for adoption." Josh left out the part of him being from an Alternate Universe not wanting to confuse the girl.

"Wow. I had no idea she was your sister. Are you going to tell Max when we rescue her from that…that…bas…bastard?" Kate forced herself to curse his name while Josh chuckled at her struggle to use the curse word.

"Hell yeah." Josh looked up at Kate and stared into her beautiful hazel eyes.

Kate placed both her hands on Josh's bruised hand and stared into his brown eyes. The space between the two began to shrink as they got closer to each other. The feeling was getting stronger until something disrupted the magical moment.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Who is it?" Kate asked in an annoyed tone.

"It's Warren with the others. We may have found more info on where Jefferson had taken Max." Kate let go of Josh's hand and opened the door for the group.

As Warren, Dana, Juliet, and Victoria walked into the room they immediately took notice of Josh's bruised hand.

"What happened there?" Dana asked looking worried for the man.

"I just got frustrated and had to hit something." Josh got up from the couch and walked over to Warren. "What did you find?"

"I pulled up the airline records for Jefferson and found one flight on the day of the Vortex Club disaster. I just have to do a little more decoding and I might be able to find out where he took Max." Josh jumped into the air with excitement.

"Awesome! Okay let's get cracking and see what we find." Warren pulled out his laptop and began doing searches while the others began looking over the facts.

 **4:27**

Josh splashed cold water onto his face trying to stay awake and felt his eyes getting heavy. Warren had stopped searching and was basically zombie without sleep while Dana, Juliet, and Victoria had fallen asleep a few hours ago. Warren let out a loud yawn and collapsed to the ground asleep.

"Josh…to…tired…" Kate muttered also finding it hard to stay awake.

"We…we…we can't fall asleep now. Need more time…more time." Josh collapsed onto Kate and fell into a deep sleep.

Kate soon fell into a deep sleep and held onto Josh for warmth. Victoria opened her eyes and decided to make her move. Quietly tiptoeing out of the room she closed the door softly and went her room and began packing.

"Sorry Josh. But I need to save Max." Victoria packed up her stuff and made her way out the dorm not knowing she was being followed.

Victoria got into her car and began driving to the airport.

* * *

 **9:55**

Josh let out a yawn and cursed to himself for letting himself fall into a deep sleep. He noticed Kate's arms were wrapped around him and slowly removed her arms and got up from the bed seeing everybody asleep except for Victoria.

' _She must be getting breakfast or something.'_ Josh thought to himself exiting the room and heading outside.

"Would you like me to read your fortune?" Josh looked over into the parking lot and saw the same old man he had met on the bus.

"How much?" Josh dug into his pockets and pulled out two hundred bucks and began flipping through the money.

"Two hundred." Josh cursed and handed the money to the old man. "Sit down."

Josh sat on the ground and was given a pencil and was blindfolded. A piece of paper was placed in front of him.

"Now draw what you see in your vision." The old man began chanting a strange language.

Josh began sweating and panting as his hand began drawing on the piece of paper. Within thirty seconds the paper was filled out and another paper was placed in front of him. Three papers had been scribbled on and the old man stopped his chanting.

"Thank you. You can know remove the blindfold." Josh removed the blindfold and looked at the three pictures in shock. "It seems you have talent for drawing."

"You can't even see the pictures." Josh commented looking at the old black man's cloudy eyes. "What the hell am I looking at?"

"Eyes are but an illusion to seeing the Universe. Take your friend Krissy for an example and that strange man following you everywhere. But to answer your question, you are connected to Max because you are both siblings." The old man went into his trailer and got some tea. "Want some?"

"Sure." Josh grabbed the cup of tea and took a sip. "How are we connected if I'm from another Universe and the 'me' in this one is dead?"

"What if that child wasn't dead but was hidden for a purpose. Look at the pictures and see if you can find Max." The old man took a sip of his tea and began humming to himself.

Josh looked at the first picture which showed many cabins spread out over a ledge. The second picture showed Max's head being forced into the pillow by Jefferson's hand. The third picture showed one word, Aksala.

"I must get going the spirits are growing restless. If you see me once, you did good. If you see me twice, you did bad." The old man went back inside his trailer with the tea and faded into thin air leaving Josh alone with the three pictures.

"I swear I'm going to go crazy one day with all this time bullshit." Josh picked up the papers and headed back to Kate's room.

"Josh I'm glad your back. I found out where Jefferson took Max." Warren began searching the files on his computer.

"One second Warren." Josh held up the picture with 'Aksala' written on it and examined the word. After walking over to Kate's mirror the word changed into…

"Alaska." Warren and Josh said at once.

* * *

 **San Francisco**

"It was very foolish of you to think you could take me on. I don't know how Josh survived but I'll make sure he stays dead once I'm done with you and Max." Jefferson muttered looking back at Victoria gagged and bound in his backseat.

Jefferson looked at Victoria's phone and saw the new voicemail from Kate. Out of curiosity he clicked the message.

" _Victoria you need to get back here. We found out where Max is. She's in Alaska were about to get on the next plane in a few hours. Hurry back"_ Josh's voice came from the phone confirming his survival.

"There goes the element of surprise. Don't worry Victoria I'll deal with them so they won't interrupt our fun. I have a few tricks up my sleeve and I can't wait to test them out."

" _ **Josh you are so lucky I followed her."**_ Krissy looked at Victoria and Jefferson and teleported out of the car back to Arcadia Bay.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11: Something to Fear**_

 _ **Josh and Kate held each others hands watching the wolfs circle around them.**_

 _ **Dana and Juliet opened the door and screamed at what they saw.**_

 _ **Warren shined his flashlight around the cabin and herd a noise coming from upstairs. Jefferson came out from the shadows holding an axe aiming it at Warren's neck.**_

 _ **"Time to die." Jefferson grabbed Josh by the neck and began chocking the life out of him.**_

 ** _"Seriously though, I could frame any one of you in a dark corner, and capture you in a moment of desperation. Like right now. You thought you could catch me in the moment of desperation but sadly you fail to realize the true meaning behind my work. Always except the unexpected. A storm is coming."_**

* * *

 **AN: Alright we are almost done with Episode 2. Looks like things between Kate and Josh are getting stronger. You guys will have to wait on the Chasefield for a few more chapters because in order to reach the objective we first have to deal with the obstacles that have been placed in front of us.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Alaska Sucks**

* * *

Josh began pacing back and forth while rubbing his long hair waiting for the plane to land and get them to Alaska. Kate dialed Victoria's phone number again and the voice mail come up again.

"Will you please stop pacing around? It's making everyone nervous." Josh stopped and glared at Dana clearly annoyed.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! How do you except me to relax when Max is in Alaska and we have to wait for this damn plane to get its ass over here and worse it looks like Victoria has disappeared!" Everyone in the airport began staring at Josh like he was crazy.

"Hey don't yell at her and she's right you need to calm down before you get us in trouble." Juliet got up from her seat and poked the man in the chest.

"Let's just calm down and-"

"SHUT UP WARREN!" Josh, Juliet, and Dana yelled at the same time shutting him up.

"Anything from Victoria?" Warren sat back down next to Kate watching the three fight.

"No she's not answering her phone. I have a feeling something has happened to her." Kate texted Victoria for the tenth time hoping she would replay back.

"So what's it like dating a demi-god?"

"What!" Kate began to blush and looked away from Warren. "What are you talking about were just friends."

"Right. The others may not see it but I do. When we entered your room yesterday I saw how annoyed the two of you looked." Kate's face turned red making Warren laugh. "The way you two look at each other and you both fell asleep together."

"He's just my friend nothing more. Why would he like a girl like me?" Kate began to get depressed.

The plane had finally arrived letting the people off into the airport and unloading the luggage. Josh waited impatiently for the people to unload and began tapping his foot in annoyance.

 _Bttz_

Kate looked at her phone and saw a new text from Victoria. "Hey guys I have a text from Victoria."

Josh and the others ran over to Kate and looked at the message.

 _Victoria: I've found out where Max is. I can't talk right now I'm following Jefferson. He's in Alaska and is in Aksala._

"How the hell did she find out where Max is? I don't like this." Josh looked at the text suspiciously and had a bad feeling about this tip.

 _Kate: Were getting on a plane right now. We'll be there tomorrow._

"Something feels off about this. What if Jefferson got ahold of Victoria and knows were coming?"

"It's the only lead we have right now. If it is a trap, we can always use your powers to escape." Warren said confidently.

"That reminds me." Josh dug into his bag and pulled out some Marijuana. "I used my powers to get them past security. When you see Jefferson you have to inject this into him. It's the only way to disable his powers. Once we get to Alaska we head straight to where Max is and shoot him." Everyone nodded at Josh's plan and waited to be boarded onto the plane.

* * *

 **Alaska**

"HOLY SHIT! It's so cold!" Josh began shaking as the group had entered the taxi and drove to the nearest hotel.

"What did you expect? It's Alaska were practically living on top of a mountain." Warren remarked causing everyone to chuckle.

"Kids right. Lucky for you there is a clothing shop near the hotel so you can get all warm and comfy while traveling around this beautiful landscape." The taxi driver said while changing the radio station.

Everyone looked out the window and looked at mountains in awe. Josh sighed going over the plan in his head. The taxi stopped in front of the hotel and Josh paid the man for the ride.

"Alright were getting a two-hour break. After the two hours are up we go hunting for Max and bring Jefferson down. In the meantime, I'll get us some clothing for our trip." Josh walked away from the group heading to the nearest clothing shop.

"Do you mind if I tag along." Josh turned around to see Kate with her head down blushing a little.

"If you want. But I recommend you rest with the others." Josh walked into the store with Kate following behind him.

 **4 Hours Later**

"Okay people I see almost TWENTY cabins." Josh looked at each cabin with his binoculars. "Text Victoria and ask her where she is."

Warren began loading the tranquilizer guns with the marijuana giving each one five bullets. Dana and Juliet sat down on the edge of the hill looking down at the cabins.

"Dana I need to tell you something?" Juliet said shyly.

"What is it Julie? Are you okay?"

"What if we die or if Max is dead. I'm really fucking scared." Juliet began tearing up as Dana pulled her friend into a hug.

"We'll be okay Julie. I promise will find Max and make it out of this alive."

" _ **JOSH!"**_ Krissy appeared in front of the redhead making him drop the binoculars.

"What the fuck, Krissy. Those were seventy-five dollars." Josh looked at the spirit an annoyance.

" _ **It's a trap."**_ Before Josh could reply the entire mountain began to shake.

"AVALANCHE!" Warren yelled as he was covered in snow with the others.

Josh held onto Kate as they fell off the other side of the hill. While Dana, Juliet, and Warren rolled down towards the cabins. Warren got up and felt like throwing up after being spun around down a hill. Dana pulled Juliet out of the snow as the two embraced.

"I guess we got separated from Josh and Kate." Warren looked around for the two and shrugged. "Let's go find Max and get the hell out of here."

Dana and Juliet nodded pulling out their tranquilizers and followed Warren. The trio walked into the first cabin in front of them and searched the tiny house for Max. After finding nothing the trio moved onto the next cabin and found nothing. Warren told the two girls that he was going to check the separate cabins while they checked the others.

"Do you really think we should have split up. This already feels like a horror movie." Juliet muttered.

"The sooner we find Max the better. Plus, we have walkie-talkie's." Dana pulled out the device.

"I guess…" Juliet looked around the cabin and cringed at all the pelts.

*THUMP*

Dana and Juliet jumped at the noise and looked at the door with fear on their faces. Dana opened the door and saw stairs leading to the basement. The two headed down the stairs and saw another door and smelled something fowl in the air.

"Horror movie clique. What's behind this door?" Juliet held onto her best friend's hand and took a deep breath as she opened the door.

The two screamed their lungs but calmed down seeing a bunch of dummy people in the room. Dana and Juliet laughed to each other realizing how stupid they were for being afraid of dummies.

"Wow they look so life like." Dana poked one of the brunette women and froze from feeling the realistic skin.

"They smell like shit." Juliet tapped the dummy causing its head to come off and revealed flesh.

Juliet screamed and began crying while Dana held her friend into her arms. The door to the cabin opened causing the girls to freeze in fear. Dana closed the door and picked up the severed head and placed it back onto the women and dragged Juliet behind the couch in the corner of the room.

"It's not Warren." Dana muttered hearing the footsteps get closer to the door.

The door creaked opened and Jefferson walked into the room holding something in his hand. Dana peered around the couch seeing the man facing away from her and looked away hoping he would leave.

"I wonder where those two girls are. I swear I saw them enter this cabin." Jefferson sighed and brushed one of the woman's hair. "I guess I'll go after Warren."

Jefferson walked out of the room and closed the door behind him and headed up the stairs and out the door. Dana and Juliet let out a sigh of relief and came out from behind the couch but were paralyzed with fear seeing the man holding up a gun to the women.

"Let's go ladies."

* * *

Josh picked himself up out of the snow and brushed himself off and picked up a shaken Kate.

"You okay Kate?" Josh shook the girl a little trying to get her attention.

"I'm alright Josh." Kate looked over the man's shoulder and saw a wolf approaching the two. "Um…Josh."

Josh turned around seeing the wolf approaching them and more began surrounding them. Kate got behind Josh and began praying for their lives.

"COME ON!" An orange wolf in front of Josh charged at the man but was blasted back by a lightning bolt.

"Wow." Kate watched as the wolves backed away from Josh.

"It's not over yet." A larger wolf with dark hair approached Josh and howled into the air followed by the smaller wolves. "What the hell are they doing?"

"It's a challenge. It's the Alpha, he wants to fight you. That was the Omega you shot."

Josh glared at the Alpha and got into a fighting position waiting to make his move. The two circled around each other while Kate stayed behind Josh. The Alpha sprinted towards Time Bender and dodged the oncoming lightning bolts from Josh and pounced on the Redhead biting at his good arm.

"SHIT!" Josh clenched his teeth trying to keep his scream in. "Fuck it." Josh sucker punched the Alpha's left eye with his bandaged hand.

The Alpha jumped back pawing at his eye and glared at Josh ready for another attack. The wolf barked at the Redhead and charged but was kicked away. Taking advantage of the situation Josh fired a bolt of lightning into the wolfs left eye blasting him to the ground. The Alpha whimpered and backed away from Josh in pain. The other wolves howled into the air and ran off into different directions afraid of the Time-bender. Kate looked at the wolf in sadness and tried approaching the creature but was held back by Josh.

"We have to help him, Josh. He was just trying to survive." Kate gave Josh the sad puppy-dog face making him give in.

"Alright. If he tries biting me again I'm leaving his ass." Josh walked up to the Alpha and crouched down reaching his hand out to the animal. "I'm not going to hurt you. Let me see your eye." The Alpha let out a low growl and allowed Josh to pet him.

"I have some bandages and disinfectant for his eye." Kate crouched down and gave Josh the supplies.

Josh sprayed the wolves eye causing him to whimper and whine. Kate smiled seeing Josh help the wild animal that almost killed him. It made her wonder how much compassion he had in himself. The Alpha's left eye was then covered by bandages.

"Alright I've done all I can. Let's get going Kate." Josh helped Kate up off the ground and turned around to see Krissy standing in front of them with her arms crossed.

" _ **I see you made a new friend that doesn't like me."**_ Krissy looked at the Alpha that was growling at her.

"First. Where have you been? Second. What the hell just happened?' Josh faced the spirit with Kate looking him in confusion.

" _ **Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I'm not busy. Also you've been tricked. Victoria was captured and Jefferson was waiting for you. Unfortunately, he has also unlocked his 'Chaos Powers' in other words…you and your friends are fucked. My advice you better hurry back and help them."**_

Josh sighed and watched as Krissy disappeared into the fog. "Seems like we've been duped, Kate."

"What do you mean?"

"Turns out Victoria was kidnapped and Jefferson knew we were coming. I fucked up again." Josh sat down onto the snow holding his head in pain.

"You didn't screw up. We all make mistakes that we regret but we can always find redemption at the end." Kate sat down next to Josh and gave him a hug.

"You always know what to say, Kate." Josh gently lifted up Kate's chin and kissed her on the lips. "Sorry I just…I…"

"I know." Kate pulled Josh in for another kiss as the wolf howled into the air. "Let's go get Max."

Josh nodded and helped Kate up and walked around the hill seeing the cabins in sight. The Alpha whimpered and brushed his head on Kate's shoulder.

"Do you want to come with us?" Kate scratched the black wolfs left ear.

"Kate. A wolf. You want to bring this wolf along with us?" Josh looked at the wolf and frowned.

"Wolfs are good at hunting and scavenging. We could use him to find Max and Jefferson."

"What's his name going to be?" Josh began to pet the wolf and felt pity for damaging his eye.

"We could call him… 'Braveheart'."

"Braveheart. I like it. Alright let's get moving."

Josh, Kate, and Braveheart walked around the hill and arrived at the cabins. Braveheart began sniffing the ground and ran to the center cabin. Braveheart began scratching at the door.

"Looks like we found our guy." Josh opened the door letting Braveheart sniff the compound.

Once Kate entered the cabin, Josh closed the door behind them and followed the wolf up the stairs to a locked room. Braveheart barked at the door at the end of the hall and charged into the door attempting to break it down. Josh tried the door knob but it was locked.

"Max! If you're in there stay away from the door." Josh brought up his leg and kicked the door open. "MAX!"

* * *

"MAX!"

The brunette moaned and woke up from her deep sleep and saw Victoria shaking her awake.

"Victoria!" Max trapped the blonde into a bear hug not letting go. "How did you find me?"

Victoria pointed to the figure messing with the chain. Max couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the person.

"Nathan." Max muttered seeing the rich boy pulling out a saw and cutting the chain.

"I let Jefferson kidnap me so that Nathan could follow us in secret. Once he found out where we were he freed me during that Avalanche. Josh and the others are coming soon. How's it going Nathan?"

"Just…give me…a…damn…" The saw cut through the chain freeing Max. "Okay let's get the fuck out of here."

Victoria nodded and tried helping Max up but the girl quickly passed out. "A little help Nathan."

* * *

"She's not here. Jefferson moved her." Josh said sadly as Braveheart began sniffing the entire room.

"What is this place?" Kate looked around the white room feeling uncomfortable.

"This is some sort of 'Dark Room' but what I want to know is what the fuck has Jefferson been doing to Max in this room." The door to the center cabin opened with Dana and Juliet pleading for their lives. "SHIT! Hide!"

Kate and Josh hid under the bed followed by Braveheart as the footsteps got closer to the broken door.

"FUCK! Stay in here until I find your friend." Jefferson shoved the two girls into the room and looked at the hacked chain.

Jefferson closed the door again and propped a chair up to the door keeping it closed. Josh and Kate crawled out from under the bed scaring the two girls.

"It's okay. We survived the fall." Dana and Juliet hugged the two and began describing the room they found.

"He's killed so many women. They were stuffed and he threatened to add us to the collection." Kate comforted the crying Juliet while Dana observed the black wolf.

"So you guys fought off a pack of wolves and the Alpha is now following you around?" Dana petted the wolf causing him to bark with joy.

"Well I used my lightning to take him down and after a little talking me and Kate decided to add him to the search. Also we need to find Victoria because she has been captured to."

* * *

Chase looked down at the cabins watching everyone waiting to make his move.

' _Jefferson seems to have increased his powers. This is not good.'_

" _ **So why don't we just kill Jefferson and make sure Josh makes it out alive."**_

"…The master…wants him to…be tested…" Chase adjusted his breathing mask and glared at the spirit obviously still angry with her.

" _ **Now we wait."**_

"…The end…is…coming…"

* * *

 **AN: Tired. No time for AN. Thanks for support. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	12. Chapter 12: Episode 2 Finale

**Chapter 12: Into The Void**

* * *

Josh began shooting lightning blasts at the door causing small dents to appear on the metal. Kate and the others began making theories on where Jefferson had taken Max or why there were many stuffed women in a cabin.

"It's so strange. Why would he come to Arcadia Bay and leave them here where anybody could find them?" Kate began pacing around the room thinking of a plan.

"He is a Photography Teacher. Maybe it's to for artwork." Dana guessed.

"Some of the women looked familiar…those pictures he would show us in class." Juliet pulled out her phone and showed the images that Jefferson had sent her a few months ago.

"OPEN!" Josh blasted the door again draining himself. "What the hell did he jam the door with?" Josh tried shooting another bolt but nothing came out. "Looks like I'm drained."

Braveheart barked at the lantern alerting Josh to the electricity. The Redhead focused on the electricity and sucked it out draining the object.

"Good boy." Kate praised the wolf making his tail shake with joy.

Josh continued to blast the door finally causing it open slightly. Everyone raced to the door and began pushing it open freeing them from the room. Braveheart got in front of the group and sniffed the footprints.

*BARK*

"What is it boy?" Braveheart looked at Kate and twisted his head running off. "He wants us to follow him."

The group followed the wolf out of the cabin and into another cabin. Braveheart growled and began walking slowly, Josh motioned for the others to get down and walk slowly. A figure suddenly appeared and wacked Josh in the face with a pipe knocking him unconscious. Braveheart growled at the figure while Kate tried waking him up.

"SHIT!" The figure dropped the lead pipe to the ground when he saw the group holding up their guns.

"Nathan keep it down before you…" Victoria froze seeing the others holding guns.

"Victoria? You're okay?" Kate said in surprise.

"Yeah I'm fine. But down your guns and help me carry Josh up to the bedroom." Warren, Kate, Victoria, and Nathan picked up the man's body and slowly made their way upstairs.

"How did you escape? Josh told us you were captured by that Psycho." Juliet asked watching the groups back.

"I told Nathan about my plan."

* * *

Victoria stood by the 'Everyday Hero's Contest' building waiting for Jefferson to appear. Nathan watched from inside a car checked to see if the tracker was working properly.

"Hello Victoria. It's so nice to meet you." Victoria felt like punching the daylights out of the man but restrained herself.

"Nice to see you to Mr. Jefferson. So how have you been since you stopped teaching at Blackwell?"

"It's been fantastic. Any news on Maxine yet?" Jefferson was getting enjoyment out of the conversation.

"None."

"Let's have some fun and forget about Max for today." Victoria nodded and went into the building with Jefferson.

Nathan sighed and grabbed a book waiting for the two to come back outside.

 **2 Hours Later**

Nathan flipped another page of the book and yawned with his eyes getting heavy. Looking up again he saw the two exit the building.

"Looking for this." Jefferson pulled Victoria's gun.

"How did you-"

"Josh isn't the only one with extraordinary powers." Victoria's phone appeared in his hand. "Get in the car."

Nathan watched from afar and sighed seeing Jefferson inject the sedative into Victoria and threw her into the car.

"Here we go." Nathan pulled up the tracker and watched as it moved.

* * *

"That's how he found me." As the group reached the top floor Victoria used one arm to open the door causing Josh's head to hit the ground causing the others to drop him.

"Owwwwwwwwwwww." Josh moaned in pain rubbing his head.

"Sorry." Victoria helped Josh off the ground helping him into the room.

"I think you…you…fucked up my head." Josh sat on the bed and felt the blood running down his head.

"Sorry about that." Nathan rubbed the back of his neck.

"I kicked your ass many times. So were even." Josh looked over his shoulder seeing Max asleep under the covers. "Guess you guys found her first."

"We should get the hell out of here before that maniac finds us." Dana suggested as everybody nodded in agreement except for Josh.

"No. That freak needs to be taken down and Warren is still out there." Josh got up from the bed and looked at Braveheart. "Get Max out of here and I'll get Warren and subdue Jefferson.

"Then what?" Victoria said with venom in her voice.

"Then I take him to the police so-"

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Victoria interrupted poking the man's chest.

"What do you want me to do! Kill him." Victoria said nothing making Josh scoff in disgust.

"How are you going to explain to the police that Jefferson has powers and needs to be drugged at all times. No. How the hell are you going to tell the police that you were magically brought back to life!"

"I'll think of something." Josh got up from the bed and walked down the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Warren. Stay with Max and keep the doors locked until I come back." Josh opened the door and closed it behind him looking around for any signs of Warren.

* * *

Warren opened the door to the cabin and closed the door behind him. It was silent in the wooden house except for the creaking floors. Jefferson appeared into the house holding an axe.

"No boys allowed." Jefferson aimed the axe up to Warren's neck.

Before the axe could connect with Warren's neck, Jefferson was tackled to the ground by Josh.

"Remember me, Asshole." Josh sucker punched the man in the face knocking him out. "Well…that was easy."

"Thanks for saving my life."

"No problem." Josh pulled out a pair of handcuffs and injected Jefferson with the drugs and handcuffed the man to the heater. "We found Max."

"Awesome. But are really going to leave him there." Warren looked at the unconscious teacher and gripped his gun.

"The drugs will keep him in small coma. I doubled the dosage, also don't freak out but Nathan is there." Warren gave Josh a confused look. "Let's talk on the walk back."

Warren nodded and looked at the axe with anger in his eyes but before he could pick up the weapon Josh had grabbed the item and gave Warren a questioning look.

"Not yet." Josh walked out the door with Warren following in his footsteps.

Chase teleported into the cabin watching Josh and Warren walk away back to the others.

* * *

Josh carried Max's unconscious body with the others walking along with him towards the snowmobiles that brought them up to the Cabin village. Victoria looked back at the cabin's and sighed.

"Okay you guys. I want you to take Max back to the apartment while I grab Jefferson." Josh placed Max onto the snowmobile and looked back at the village. "I'm going to hate myself for saying this but…Nathan in you're in charge of keeping her safe."

"Just go get that Bastard." Nathan looked over at Max in sympathy.

"Wait you can't just go alone?" Kate grabbed Josh's arm stopping him while Braveheart barked in agreement.

"I'm the only one not affected by his powers. If I'm not back in six hours, then you can come back and help me." Josh gave Kate a quick kiss on the check but was pulled in for a kiss on the lips.

"Promise me. Promise you'll make it back." Kate begged with her head on Josh's shoulder.

"I promise. If I'm not back in four hours, then you can come back to search for me." Josh pulled away from Kate's embrace and walked away not looking back.

Braveheart barked and looked at Kate and whimpered. "He'll be fine, boy." Kate petted the wolf and watched as Josh disappeared into the mist.

' _The things I do.'_

Josh walked towards the cabin he kept Jefferson in but found nothing but broken handcuffs. Before he had time to react Jefferson placed a rag over his mouth making him inhale the chloroform.

"This final dosage might hurt." Jefferson slammed the knife into Josh's chest and shoved him to the ground. "I'll be paying your friends a visit."

Josh watched as Jefferson exited the cabin and felt his stamina falling and vision fading.

"Not yet." Josh ripped the knife in his chest and pulled it out causing more blood to pour out.

The entire cabin began tearing itself apart along with the sky surrounding him in a dark void. Looking down Josh realized he was standing on skulls and bones creating a walkway.

" _ **Your fucking pathetic. No wonder we gave you."**_ A dark version of Vanessa appeared next to Josh berating him.

Josh ignored the spirit and continued on his path to the unknown. As he continued to walk the pain in his chest worsened and the blood continued to pour. The Redhead fell to the ground as the blood began turning the bones red.

" _ **Even with those powers you've done more harm than good. You got me fucking killed."**_ Josh looked up to see his deceased friend, Chase glaring at him.

"It wasn't my choice." Josh forced himself to get up off the bones and continued walking.

" _ **You say that now but wait until it sinks in."**_ Chase walked away from Josh and into the dark abyss.

Josh looked around the abyss seeing Rachel chocking on her own blood while Nathan began panicking. Looking to his right he saw Jefferson taking pictures of a drugged Kate. As he continued walking he saw Chloe being shot in the head and landing in Rachel's grave with Max trying to rewind. As Josh continued walking he found himself back in the gymnasium seeing all the people dying from his 'Chaos Powers'.

" _ **You couldn't even save them. What chance do you have of stopping that prick?"**_ Chloe flew into Josh's body making him shiver.

" _ **Failure."**_

" _ **Killer."**_

" _ **Disappointing."**_

" _ **Worthless."**_

" _ **Idiot."**_

" _ **Dumbass."**_

"Shut up." The voices began to get louder causing Josh's hands to generate electricity. "I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Josh ran down the pathway and saw Jefferson sitting on a skeleton looking happy to see the man.

"Seriously though, I could frame any one of you in a dark corner, and capture you in a moment of desperation. Like right now. You thought you could catch me in the moment of desperation but sadly you fail to realize the true meaning behind my work. Like those other girls and…Maxine..."

"Shut. UP!" Josh reached for his axe and aimed it at Jefferson.

"She would have understood my art. I had my fun with her and you couldn't do anything. How does it feel? Go ahead. Spare me. I'll just break out and find Max in her moment of desperation and-"

Josh slammed his axe into the side of Jefferson's head but the body turned into dust. Ten more Jefferson's came out of the darkness and charged at Josh.

"Come on!" Josh shot the nearest Jefferson while swinging his axe at the next one.

The Jefferson's were all shot down with electricity and hacked down by Josh's axe. After walking a few more feet Jefferson came into view looking shocked to see Josh in front of him.

"WHY!" Jefferson pulled out a gun and shot Josh in the chest. "WON'T!" Another shot to the chest. "YOU!" Jefferson shot another bullet into Josh but the man continued walking towards the photographer. "DIE!" The gun clicked.

"Because I made a promise. Also those are tranquilizer's your dumbass." Josh fell onto his knees and aimed his hand at Jefferson. "All those people you killed are now going to get justice." A lightning bolt shot out of his and hitting Jefferson in the chest sending him off the cliff.

As Josh crawled towards the cliff he saw Jefferson holding onto a rock with one hand.

"Help! Please." Jefferson held his other hand out for Josh to grab.

"Take my hand." Josh grabbed Jefferson's hand and began pulling him up.

The blood on Josh's hand made the grip slippery causing Jefferson to slip through his hand and fall. "NO!"

Jefferson landed on one of the rocks head first and went limp. Josh held out his hand to rewind and try to save Jefferson but failed because of the drugs pumping through his blood.

"I'm sorry." Josh collapsed to the ground and died from blood loss.

* * *

 _Max looked around the pitch white room in confusion wondering where she was._

" _Hi, Super Max." Chloe walked into the room._

" _CHLOE!" Max gave her best friend a bear hug._

" _Nice to see you again." William walked into the room surprising Max. "Are you really surprised to see me here?" William joined in on the hug._

" _Hey I never even met Max before." Racheal walked into the room with a doe following behind her._

" _What's going on here?" Max looked around at all the dead people and noticed a fourth person entering the room._

" _Seems like I'm not the only dead person." Josh walked into the room with a sad look on his face. "This isn't a dream. Well it is but this is real. Welcome to the afterlife."_

" _Your dead." Max walked up to Josh and noticed he was transparent._

" _Jefferson stabbed me and shot me with the drugs a few times but I was able to shoot him off a cliff. At least there's a good side to all this madness. That prick is dead." Max gave Josh a hug trying not to cry._

" _Um…Josh isn't there something you wanted to tell Max." William said while smirking._

" _What is he talking about?" Max looked at Josh in confusion._

" _I should have told you first before going after Jefferson. "I'm your brother." Max was dumbfounded and felt like passing out on the spot._

" _But my parents said they had a miscarriage and the baby died." Everyone around Max and Josh looked confused._

" _It's hard to explain…but right now you need to live your life."_

" _What are you talking about?" Tears began trailing down Max's face._

" _What he's trying to say Max, is that it's over. Jefferson is gone and you have a bright future ahead of you." Rachel placed her hand on Max's shoulder._

" _You need to move on. What you did for this hella town is amazing and I don't hate you for sacrificing my life." Chloe wrapped her hand around the back of Max's neck._

" _Try and beak the news to Kate in a peaceful way." Josh said as the others walked towards the light._

" _You can't leave! Please. First Chloe and now you…my brother." Max pulled on Josh's arm keeping him from returning to the afterlife._

" _Why don't you check Facebook and see the pictures of you at the Vortex Club." Josh pulled his arm away from Max's grip and walked into the light leaving Max alone._

* * *

Max opened her eyes and covered her ears hearing the engine from the snowmobile. Looking up she saw Victoria looking serious but didn't notice that Max had woken up.

"Tori." Max muttered poking her stomach.

"Max!" Victoria stopped her vehicle causing the others to stop. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay now. I knew you would try to find me. Listen what Jefferson did he-"

"It's okay Max. Josh told me everything." Victoria hugged Max tightly.

The others got out of their snowmobile's and surround Max. Dana and Juliet gave Max bear hugs along with Warren and Kate. Nathan looked at the group and sighed.

"Hey, Max." Nathan approached Max with her friends glaring at him.

"It's okay guys." Everyone backed away allowing Nathan to approach Max. "I wanted to apologize for…everything. I know you and Kate won't forgive me but I just needed to get that out of my system." Nathan walked away and sat down on the snowmobile holding his head.

"We should head back and see if Josh needs any help." Everybody nodded at Kate's idea.

"We can't." Max said looking down at the ground in despair.

"Why not?" Warren said looking confused at Max.

"He's…Josh is…I spoke to him in the afterlife." Everybody froze at Max's words while Kate broke down crying and Braveheart howling in the air.

"Dammit! I should have killed Jefferson when I had the chance." Warren kicked the snow in frustration.

"But I can bring him back." The group looked at Max with a mixture of hope and confusion. "Nathan do you have any pictures of me at the Vortex Club?"

"Let me see." Nathan scrolled through his phone. "Why?"

"I can use the photo and travel back in time and stop Jefferson from killing everyone." Max looked at the picture and smiled.

"What's going to happen to us if you go into that photo?" Victoria held onto Max's hands looking sad.

"Everything will change. You'll be erased and I'll be the only one to remember the past few days. It really sucks."

"Listen before you go…I wanted to ask you one question. Do you love me?" Victoria asked blushing. "Josh told me that you had feelings for me and I-"

Max grabbed Victoria by the back of the neck and passionately kissed the blonde on the lips.

"That explains a lot." Warren commented causing a laugh to erupt from Nathan.

"You better kiss me like that in the past." Victoria let go of Max's hands and looked away with tears in her eyes.

' _I love you Victoria Chase.'_

Max looked at the photo on Nathan's phone and focused.

* * *

 **Vortex Club-Episode 1 Finale**

Max looked around the club and smiled hearing Josh scream at the students for throwing him in the pool. Thinking quickly Max ran to the fire alarm and pressed the button.

"FIRE!" Max yelled as the alarm went off causing students to run out of the room.

Josh climbed out of the pool and went into the V.I.P area spotting Max.

"Max there's a fire we need to leave." Josh looked around for the fire.

"Listen to me very carefully. Jefferson is going to use your Taser and shock you into the pool. He kidnapped me. Also were brother and sister." Josh was dumbfounded by the information he was hearing. "In a few minutes I won't remember anything. Make sure you stay away from the pool and get me out safely."

"A little late for that Maxine." Jefferson came around the corner holding the Taser.

"You bastard. You're not going anywhere near Max." Josh pushed Max behind him.

"Actually I will." Jefferson shot the Taser into Josh's chest causing his powers to be unleashed. Max took the chance and ran making Jefferson curse. "Stay here while I grab Maxine."

Josh got up from the ground and watched as Jefferson grabbed onto Max. Victoria and Warren walked into the room and pushed Jefferson off of Max.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Victoria yelled holding onto the shaken Max.

"Stay away from her you Asshole!" Warren got in front of the girls trying to intimidate Jefferson.

"Or what." Before Jefferson could knock out Warren he was blasted by a lightning bolt and fell into the pool being electrocuted.

"Serves you right." Josh tried controlling the energy in his body but felt it building up. "GET OUT OF THE BUILDING!"

Warren and Victoria nodded helping Max out of the building a few moments later the building exploded knocking the teens to the ground because of the shockwave.

"What happened?" Max held her head in pain and felt her nose bleed.

"Jefferson tried assaulting you but we stepped in and stopped him." Victoria looked back at the building and saw a figure walking away from the destroyed gymnasium.

"HOLY SHIT! I did not just survive that!" Josh jumped in the air in excitement. "We did it Max."

"What did we do?" Max asked confused by Josh's comment.

"Nothing. I'll explain later."

* * *

 **The picture of Josh burning to death turned into Jefferson burning to death.**

 **The picture of Chase reviving Josh turned into Chase reviving Jefferson.**

 **The picture of Victoria crying over Max's disappearance was changed into Max and Victoria taking a selfie together.**

 **The picture of Josh beating Sean turned into Jefferson beating Josh near to death.**

 **The picture of Josh and Victoria talking about his past changed into Josh being bandaged by Kate and Victoria telling them what happened.**

 **The picture of the memorial was changed into a Mark Jefferson Wanted Poster.**

 **The picture of Jefferson grouping Max was changed into Jefferson drinking heavily.**

 **The picture of Josh, Kate, Warren, Juliet, and Dana was changed with Nathan, Victoria, Taylor, Courtney, Brooke, and Trevor accompanying the group.**

 **Three pictures. Josh stabbed in the chest, Jefferson falling to his death, and Max kissing Victoria began merging into one.**

* * *

 **Alaska**

Max opened her eyes and felt a gun pressed against the side of her head with the entire group holding guns at Jefferson.

"Nowhere to run Jefferson. Let Max go!" Josh yelled pointing his gun at Jefferson.

Braveheart growled at Mark causing the man to back up a bit. Max looked over her shoulder seeing a long fall with mist covering the bottom. The wooden railing began cracking from the increased weight.

"FUCK YOU! I'll kill her right now!" Jefferson's hand began shaking.

Max stepped on Jefferson's foot and slipped out of his grip but before she could run to Josh in safety she was shot in the side of the head. Josh lowered his gun seeing Max fall to the ground and was instantly shot in the chest by Jefferson. Using the last of his energy Josh shot out one final lightning bolt hitting the madman in the chest and sending him off the cliff. Everyone surround the two siblings trying to help them with Braveheart howling into the air. Chase watched from an afar and sighed.

" _ **I can't believe you allowed her to save Josh and the others."**_ Krissy stood by the man looking at the group.

"It was…something that…needed to…happen." Chase opened a portal and walked into it heading back to his universe.

" _ **Calling bullshit on that."**_ Krissy muttered to herself.

* * *

Josh fell out of the hospital bed and began coughing. Looking around he noticed he was in the same room that Kate had been when she was admitted into the hospital. The lighthouse was in clean view angering the time traveler.

"I can't believe I died and Max had to rewind." Josh looked into the mirror and noticed the gunshot scar near his heart.

" _All these memories. It's almost too much for me. Better than telling Max I was dead and wasn't coming back."_

Josh walked out of his room and peered down the hallways looking to see if any doctors were approaching. Taking the chance Josh sprinted down the hallway and went down the stairs to the evidence room and saw his clothes along with Max's. He quickly threw off his hospital gown and put on his clothes putting Max's into a bag.

"Good thing my phone is still here." Josh grabbed the IPhone and ran up the stairs but stopped seeing Chase holding a nurse by the neck and placing his hand on her. "Shit."

Josh went down the steps slowly and pushed open the door and ran as fast as he could to the elevator.

* * *

Max opened her eyes and felt the side of her head screaming in pain and realized she was alive.

"Max you're okay." Victoria barraged into the room giving Max a kiss on the lips. "That's the last time you deliver a pizza and get into a car crash."

"What?" Max was confused by what Victoria had said.

"SHIT! You have amnesia. What day is it." Victoria shook Max trying to get an answer.

"Um…October 15th?"

"You lost a year of memories!" Victoria shouted.

"Victoria calm down. I just need a minute to think."

"MAX!" Josh burst into the room and gave Max a bear hug. "I can't believe you saved me from being burned alive and getting killed by Jefferson."

"You remember everything." Max embraced the hug with tears streaming down both their eyes.

"I do Sis. But we need to leave now. Another Time-bender is here and is looking for me. We need to leave." Josh dug into the backpack and threw Max her clothes. "Put these on fast before Chase notices I've left my room."

Max threw off her hospital gown making Victoria blush and look away in embarrassment. Once Max got her clothes on the two ran out of the room and sprinted down the stairs. Victoria chased after the two and bumped into a man with long grey hair and a breathing mask. The man looked at Victoria with curiosity and decided to follow her.

"Were almost home free." Max said as the two exited the hospital into the parking lot.

"Max wait up." Victoria caught up with the two siblings and breathed heavily from all the running she did.

"Going…somewhere." Chase jumped onto a random car in front of them crushing it. "You're…both coming…with me." The man pulled out a plasma blade with the color silver and sliced the nearest light post in half causing it to fall and crush another car.

Chase was then struck by a truck and slammed into the nearest car in pain. "Come with me if you want to live." Chloe yelled honking her horn.

Max and Victoria jumped into the front while Josh grabbed the strange weapon and hopped into the back as the group dove off.

"Can this truck go any faster?" Josh yelled to Chloe.

"I'm going ninety! Why?" Chloe checked the side view mirror and saw the crazy man floating in the air catching up to them.

"Max try lifting this truck into the air." Josh fired at Chase but missed.

"What is he talking about Max?" Victoria narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms at the brunette.

"Just watch." Max held her hand out and the truck soon lifted up off the ground.

"HOLY HELLA SHIT!" Chloe looked down with an excited look on her face seeing that they were over two hundred feet above the ground.

"Keep driving! He's still after us!" Everyone looked down seeing Chase fly up to the group gaining on them.

"This is so cool." Chloe pressed down onto the gas making the truck fly away from Chase.

After a few minutes of flying Chase got closer and closer to the group but Josh still couldn't hit the man with his attacks.

"Head to the lighthouse I have a plan." Chloe turned the truck towards the landmark. "This better work."

Josh generated the energy from Chloe's truck and shot an electrified beam at the lighthouse's top. After circling around the lighthouse Josh blasted another bolt at Chase but missed.

"Your…aiming is…terrible." Chase gripped the back of the truck forcing them to stop.

"Who said I was aiming at you?" Josh pointed to the falling top of the lighthouse about to crush Chase.

"OH SHI-" Chase was hit by the top forcing him to fall into the ocean and sink to the bottom.

"Don't fuck with the Caulfield's!" Max and Josh yelled at the same time.

"I can't believe I'm best friends with a Super Hero." Chloe commented.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Victoria glared at Max.

The truck landed to the ground and stopped near 'Two Whales Diner'. The group exited the vehicle and entered the Diner.

"Victoria? Chloe?" Alternate Max walked up to the group that had just entered and looked confused.

"Max?"

"Max?"

"Max?"

Josh, Max, and Alternate Max said at the same time observing each other.

"Mom can we have some food." Chloe yelled into the kitchen.

"Just sit your but down and I'll get you some food." Joyce yelled from beyond the kitchen.

Alternate Max and Victoria sat on one side on the table while Max and Josh sat on the other side staring at their alternate friends. Chloe sat in between the Alternate's and smiled.

"While were waiting for are food…lets here some stories." Chloe placed her feet on the table.

"Why not. It's been a crazy few weeks." Josh commented looking around the Diner.

"Haven't seen you in a while. Finally decided to gain some weight again after all that training." Joyce put her hands on her hips smiling at Josh. "Where's your friend, Chase?"

"Chase?" Josh was very confused.

"Did you two get into a fight? I swear that police training is getting to your heads." Joyce commented. "So what do you wa-Who are you?" Joyce pointed to the original Max.

"She's my sister." Josh said quickly. "Jaz." Max elbowed Josh in the ribs.

"Didn't know you had a sister. You never talk about her."

"She's just visiting for the weekend."

"You almost look like Max. I must be getting to old. What do you want to eat?

* * *

 **Etrange et beau**

"Still alive." The Unknown figure kicked Jefferson's body. "Shall I bring him along?"

" _We could still use him. Hurry back the Empresses is getting impatient."_

The figure tossed Jefferson over his shoulder and opened a portal into the Alternate Universe disappearing.

* * *

 _ **Next Time on Life is Strange:**_

" _ **How are we going to get back to our Universe?" Max asked Josh looking worried.**_

" _ **My name is Christine Caulfield and you're the reason the Empresses dictates our Worlds."**_

" _ **Something isn't right." Max looked into the mirror and let out a scream.**_

" _ **Good. That's one less loose end." The General shot the man in the stomach.**_

" _ **NO!" Josh aimed his gun at the General but was shot in the neck and was forced to retreat into a portal.**_

" _ **Bring him aboard he's still of use to us."**_

" _ **You failed me for the last time. I want you to bring those siblings to me dead or alive." The cloaked figure pointed to the man with orange eyes and pale skin.**_

" _ **It will be done. My Empresses." The man walked out of the room and opened a portal into the Universe.**_

" _ **GODDAMNIT!" Josh held his hand in pain from the bite mark the beast gave him.**_

" _ **Which one of you is Maxine Caulfield!" The man pulled out a plasma sword and activated it letting the black blade appear.**_

" _ **I bet your wondering what happened you when you were a baby." Chase stood by the railing trying to convince Josh to get off the platform he was on.**_

" _ **Please don't do this." Chase held Max by the throat aiming his plasma sword at her stomach.**_

" _ **Time for a little payback." Jefferson walked around the chained up Josh and held his knife up to his eye. "This will be my greatest work."**_

* * *

 **AN: Episode 2 is done and now we move onto Episode 3 where we see more Multiverse's and meet are new villain. Also we are in "I Ordered Pizza, But Was Delivered A Problem" made by (Nothing You Can Prove). Also made from (dannysgreenpants) on Tumblr. Thank you for 92 follows and 47 favorites let's keep them growing. Also there have been issues with the view counter and I hope it gets fixed soon. Share the story with your friends and Review and have a** **Merry Christmas!**


	13. Chapter 13: Episode 3

**Chapter 13: There's No Place Like Home**

* * *

"You have failed me for the last time." The robbed figure pointed to Chase bowing on the ground. "You couldn't even retrieve the siblings in a hospital and you lost your weapon."

"I underestimated…them." Chase felt the anger growing from within the Empresses.

"Just like your father and son. Failures. Konton!"

A man with grey skin and red eyes wearing black robes bowed down to the Empresses. "Yes my Master?"

"Go to Universe 651032. Give the siblings their final 'warning' and send them back to their own time."

"It shall be done." Konton got up off the ground and opened a portal into the next Universe.

* * *

Max, Alternate Max, Victoria, Chloe, and Josh ate their food in silence looking at each other once in a while.

"Soooo. How long have you two been dating?" Alternate Max and Victoria looked at Josh in confusion.

"Why would you ask them that?" Max said slightly annoyed.

"Just predicting your relationship with Victoria." Max elbowed her brother.

"We've been dating for almost a week." Alternate Max answered.

"Okay enough of this romance bullshit. Let's hear more about your powers and story." Chloe said getting excited again.

"Alright where do I start? Okay. So we have no idea why we got these powers. I can stop time, rewind, travel into other Universes, and shoot lightning." Josh leaned back and sighed.

"I can read minds, travel back in time through pictures, and I have telekinesis." Max used her power to pick up the fork with her mind.

"Holy balls." Chloe looked at the fork in fascination. "Hey Max try using your powers."

"I don't have powers, Chloe." Alternate Max said sadly.

"You don't need powers to be special. Your my Super Max." Victoria kissed Max on the lips.

"Weird seeing an Alternate Max kissing your crush." Josh commented.

"Shit! I need to get back to Blackwell." Victoria turned to look at Chloe.

"Fine. Mom! We're leaving." Everyone left the table and entered Chloe's truck except for Josh who jumped in the back. "I need to go see Racheal anyway."

Chloe started up the truck and drove off towards Blackwell. Max looked out the window looking at Blackwell for the first time in a week. Alternate Max and Victoria held each other's hands. Josh looked at the Plasma weapon Chase had dropped and felt something…familiar from the object.

"Welcome to the shittiest school ever." Chloe commented exiting the truck.

"It's not that bad." Max glared at Josh. "Okay it's pretty bad. From the drunken principal and killer teachers…this place is pretty entertaining."

"You were burned alive." Josh shook his head at Max's comment.

"Wait?" Alternate Max grabbed Josh by the arm stopping him. "What did you mean by killer teachers?"

"I don't know if this Universe is the same as ours but I would advise you to keep your distance from Mr. Jefferson. He has a habit of drugging women and taking pictures of them. Oh…also he stuffed many women."

Alternate Max instantly paled as Josh walked away. "What did you two talk about?" Victoria asked placing her hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Nothing important." Alternate Max said breaking away from Victoria's hold.

Max watched as Josh and Chloe walked away to another part of the school leaving her alone with the alternate students. It felt weird being back at Blackwell in a different time to Max.

"So how did you two meet?" Max asked curious about how this version of her and Victoria got together.

"Max delivered pizza to me…a few times." Alternate Max gave Victoria a look.

"Okay I may have asked for pizza several times so I could see her again." Both the Max's laughed.

"Than on this one delivery she gave me a kiss on the lips…"

"Which lead to her going to Blackwell and we kinda went on from there." Alternate Max and Victoria smiled at each other and held hands making the original Max sad. "You okay?"

"I went back in time to save a lot of people and Victoria admitted her feelings to me and I don't even know how to get home to see her."

* * *

"Just don't let go of hope and soon you might see her again." Josh smiled at Chloe's words. "Do you smoke weed?"

"I used to. It was used to keep my powers under control which kinda screwed me over when Mr. Jefferson..."

"When I did what?" Josh and Chloe turned around to see Mark Jefferson carrying a folder. "Are you okay?"

Josh stared at Jefferson in a mixture of fear and anger making the man uncomfortable. Chloe nervously laughed and dragged Josh away confusing Jefferson.

"I'll take that pot now." Chloe pulled out the weed from her pocket and gave it to the redhead.

"You going to introduce me to your friend." Racheal approached the two looking a little jealous.

"Racheal this is Josh. Josh this is Racheal." Chloe looked at Josh smoking the weed and frowned. "Don't use it all."

"Nice to see you again, Rachel."

"This guy is a time-traveler. Josh tell Racheal what she's like in your timeline." Rachel looked at Chloe like she was crazy.

"You and Frank were together. Nathan killed you in an overdose and buried you in the junkyard." Chloe and Rachel's eyes widened in shock.

"That's not funny Chloe!" Rachel walked away from the pair.

Chloe grabbed Rachel's arm preventing her from leaving. "I'm sorry he said that but it's true. He traveled from another Universe. I'm not lying."

"Prove it." Rachel demanded very upset.

"Okay let me find a portal." Josh walked around the school looking for a 'Rift'. "I found one."

The girls watched in amazement as the Redhead opened up a blue hole into the Unknown.

"Is it safe." Rachel walked up to the portal and slowly put her arm in the void.

"Of course. Victoria and I have traveled in a few of these." Rachel jumped into the portal. "Although I don't know where they lead."

"Let's go after her." Chloe ran into the portal followed by Josh.

* * *

The two Max's and Victoria walked into Mr. Jefferson's room with the alternate versions of herself and Victoria placing papers down on the desk.

"Wowser. It feels weird being back here again." The alternate version of herself cocked her eyebrow in confusion. "I've been in Blackwell for a month and had to deal with a shit-ton of drama." The original Max looked around the room noticing it looked much different from the last time she had seen the room.

"I just can't imagine that Jefferson would do all those things." Alternate Max sighed realizing her idol wasn't the person she thought he was.

"What about Jefferson?" Victoria asked now joining in on the conversation. Both Max's kept their mouths shut. "Seriously do you not trust me!"

"It's not that we don't trust you Victoria, but my alternative self and I don't want you getting involved and end up hurting yourself or worse."

"Come-on. Do you really think I would be that gullible if I had that information?" Victoria asked crossing her arms.

"Wel-"

"Mind telling me what you're doing in my classroom." Jefferson walked into the classroom holding files of his students.

"Speak of the devil." Alternate Max commented.

"Mr. Jefferson! We were just dropping off some papers for you." Victoria got in front of the original Max trying to hide her.

"Thank you Victoria. You must be Maxine Caulfield." Jefferson walked up to the brunette and held his hand out.

"It's Max. Never Maxine." The brunette shook hands with the teacher.

"I'll keep that in mind. At least we have a new artist in the class. I can already see the potential hidden inside of you and I expect it to bloom while in this class." Mark noticed the girl behind Victoria and got curious. "Who's your friend?"

"Nobody." Victoria put her hands behind her back moving Max back.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Mark looked at the girl behind Victoria and frowned.

"She's from out of town. Her name is…Jaz." The original Max frowned at her alternate self.

"Interesting. Well I have work that needs to get done and I need some privacy." Jefferson pointed to the door.

The three girls walked out of the classroom and down the hallway back outside to meet up with Chloe and Josh. Once the trio made it outside the original Max noticed a blue line and voices calling out to her.

"Over here." Max walked up to the line and placed her hand on it causing it to open up and reveal the portal.

"Wowser."

"Holy Shit."

The portal began to turn red with screams herd from the other end. Josh, Chloe, and Rachel flew out of the portal and slammed into the others.

"I thought you said it was safe." Rachel kicked the back of Josh's head.

"I never said that…did I."

Before anybody could respond to the question a tall seven-foot man with cannabis colored hair and crazed red eyes walked out of the portal.

"You my friends have broken the rules installed by the Empress. My name is Konton, Commander." Josh reached for his plasma blade but stopped when the taller man snapped his head over to his direction and narrowed his eyes. "Don't try it."

Konton lifted his robe revealing a hidden gun. Snapping his fingers Chloe, Rachel, Victoria, and Alternate Max were frozen along with the rest of the world.

"Josh! Who is this guy?" Max asked looking around for an escape.

"No idea."

"Listen I have brought here to bring you home." The siblings looked at each other and calmed down. "But since you have decided to anger my master…no. You'll find that part out on your own."

The taller man aimed his hand at the school and fired out a blast causing a portal to appear. Before Josh or Max could say anything they were forcibly picked up and thrown into the wormhole.

* * *

Josh and Max awoke to find themselves back in Alaska with all their friends surrounding them and looking very confused.

"Holy crap it's cold." Josh said breaking the silence and running into the cabin followed by Kate and Braveheart.

"This has to be the weirdest shit I've seen." Nathan said getting nods of approval.

"MAX!" Victoria brought Max into a bear hug. "Where did you go? What happened?"

"Calm down Vic. I'll explain later. But we need to get back to Arcadia Bay and let everyone know what's going on."

"I wonder how long that fall is?" Warren peered down at fall Jefferson had taken.

"Enough to kill him. Let's go." Brooke pulled Warren with her and followed the group back to the car's.

 **3 Hours Later**

Josh began coughing hysterically holding the car for support. Max and the others had gone into the police station discussing the Jefferson incident.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked looking worried at the Redhead.

"Yeah…yeah…I think I am. Just a little stressed out from this whole week." Braveheart whined wanting his master to pet him. "Not now boy."

* * *

 **Interrogation Room**

"Did he do anything to you?" The Captain placed a tape recorder on the table and pressed play.

"All he did was take pictures of me while I was naked. He would also grope my body. He never raped me."

"Your friends are very brave Ms. Caulfield. It would have been wise to call the police and tell them of this information but it could've made the situation worse. It's sad what the world has come to. We found Jefferson's body and are sending it to the morgue for cremating." The Police captain grabbed a file and placed it in front of Max. "We checked the cabins and discovered over fifty women. You helped solve a lot of cases and brought down this bastard." The Sergeant showed Max all the missing posters of girls dating back to almost a decade ago.

"I'm not superhero. I'm just Max Caulfield."

"That you are. Your parents are coming to pick you up. Your free to see your friends and explore Alaska for your last few hours." Max nodded and walked out of the interrogation room and exited the police station.

Max pulled out her phone and texted to her parents that she was heading back to Arcadia Bay. Nathan flipped through the pages in the magazine looking for something entertaining. Josh sat in the back looking at the rest of the town in awe. Kate petted Braveheart while looking out the window wondering if Josh was okay.

"Let's head back to Arcadia Bay." Max sat in the passenger seat and closed her eyes as Nathan started up the car and drove off to his private jet.

* * *

 **AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review, Follow, and Favorite.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A Miracle or A Curse?

* * *

 **3 Weeks Later**

*COUGH* *COUGH*

"Are you okay?" Max walked into her brother's apartment seeing him hunched over the kitchen counter.

"Just a little nervous about meeting Kate's parents for the first time." Josh tied his hair back into a wolf tail and had shaved his beard.

"Why? There just parents…that are very religious and judgmental." Max stopped talking and rubbed the back of her head.

"Exactly. Fortunately, Kate came prepared and gave me a list." The redhead handed his sister the paper as he put on a nice black suit.

"Say 'I love Jesus' in every conversation. Take your shoe's off at the front door. Try and site as many bible verses. Tell them you're a Pastor and work at the school from time to time." Max laughed seeing the list go on and on.

"It's not funny. From what I've gathered the Mother and Aunt are going to be a pain in the ass. While the sisters and father will be easy to get along with. This is going to suck." Josh began pacing around the living room.

"What if Victoria and I help you out on your date?" Max said getting a confusing stare from her brother. "Will have you wear an earpiece and give you all the information you need for the meeting with Kate's parents."

"I don't know. What if we get caught?"

"As long as you play it cool then we shouldn't have a problem." Max threw the earpiece to Josh. "Try it on."

"Should I tell Kate about this?" Josh placed the device to his left ear and tapped it.

"You can tell her and the family after the wedding." Max's voice came through the earpiece.

"Very funny. Hopefully my red hair doesn't affect their opinion of me." Josh used his electricity to charge up the power on the TV.

"Why did you do that?"

"Lets me hack into all the channels so I can watch AMC and HBO for free. Okay let's do this."

Josh grabbed the keys to his car followed by Max.

"Do we have time to pick up Victoria?" Max said as she entered the passenger seat.

"Got plenty of time." Josh pulled out of the parking lot and drove back to Blackwell. "So…have you asked her out yet?"

"You know the answer. How goes the lottery heist?"

"Good. If everything works out, I'll end up with five-hundred million dollars. Sean put the family seventy-five million dollars in debt and are selling everything. I'll give the family half the money. Then forty-nine percent to charity with five percent for us."

"One percent!"

"It's five million dollars. More than enough for us to live our dreams."

"Awesome. I wish Chloe was here with us." Max said sadly.

"Yeah…I think-"

 _Bttz_

"Hold on." Josh picked up the phone and answered. "Hello. Yeah. Seriously. One, Twenty-nine, Twenty, and Fifteen. Thank you."

"Who was that?" Max asked seeing the happy look on her brother's face.

"Just got the winning numbers of the lottery ticket. He said I'd get it in the mail tomorrow. We are here. Go grab Victoria."

Max nodded and exited the car leaving Josh alone to think.

 _Bttz_

Sean: _Last Warning._

"Fuck you." Josh deleted the message and sighed.

Max returned with Victoria to the car and the pair drove out to Kate's house. Once they parked across the house they got ready for the meeting.

"You ready."

"Nope. Wish me luck." Josh exited the car and approached the huge house.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

A young blonde girl with glasses answered the door looking surprised to see the redhead.

"You must be Kate's boyfriend. Come in." Josh walked into the house and took of his shoes looking at all the crosses and pictures of Jesus in the room. "I'm her sister, Lynn."

"Nice to meet you, Lynn. Where are Kate and the others?" Josh walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"They were just picking up our Auntie. So how old are you?" The young sister asked.

"Um…twenty-three."

"Why do you have red hair?"

"I like it."

"Doesn't seem Christian of you." Josh began sweating and coughed nervously. "I was joking…are you really religious."

" _Yes."_ Max voice entered his ear.

"No I'm in Atheist." Josh felt like punching himself in the face for telling the truth.

"Good. Don't need somebody else to bash my sister for something that wasn't her fault. I recognize your face from the news. You saved Kate on the roof of Blackwell."

"Yup. If you already figured out who I am then the others might have an easier time." Lynn began laughing.

"As long as you praise god and say you love Jesus then you won't have a problem of fooling my family." Josh smiled at the sister and felt better about the situation.

"Anything entertaining we can do until the rest of the family shows up?" Lynn ran upstairs and brought down an Xbox Kinect.

"You ever played 'Just Dance 3'." Lynn hooked up the system to the TV.

"I've been called the dancing master of this game." Josh unhooked his wolf tail letting his hair down.

"So this is the new boyfriend." Another blonde haired girl walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"This is Josh. Josh this is my sister Lacey."

Lacey looked at Josh and shook her head whispering something into her sister's ear.

"Nice to meet you." Lacey narrowed her eyes at Josh making him feel uncomfortable. "I'm guessing you don't like me."

"I'm the best dancer in this game. Let's see what you got."

"Let's do this song." Lynn pointed her hand to 'Counting Stars'.

"Bring it." Lacey said elbowing Josh.

"Don't worry I'll master this." The redhead got between the sisters and waited for the dancing to begin.

* * *

"Well I guess we can take a break." Max took of the headphones and looked at Victoria.

"So…what do you want to talk about?" Victoria asked putting down the window to let some air in.

' _Here goes nothing.'_

"Listen Victoria. I've been thinking about this for a while and…do you want to be my girlfriend?" Max asked shyly.

Victoria responded by kissing Max on the lips and the two blocked out the world as they kissed completely ignoring the car entering Kate's driveway and the family walking up to the house.

* * *

As the song finished Josh jumped into the air gloating over his high score. Kate's mom, aunt, father, and herself entered the house seeing Josh dancing with the sisters.

"Okay you're a good dancer." Lacey admitted.

"Hell yeah I am." Kate's aunt cleared her throat revealing their presence.

"Busted." Lynn said running into the kitchen with Lacey right behind her.

"So this is your boyfriend. Why does he have Redhead?" Kate's mom commented circling Josh.

"So your dating a sinner." Kate's aunt said angering Josh.

"No. Tell them about how you got your hair colored like that." Kate winked to Josh.

"You see when I was young…I got dared into doing it when I was eight and I liked it." Josh said getting glares from the women.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Black." Mr. Marsh held his hand out to Josh which he shook.

"Nice to meet you to."

 **45 Minutes Later**

Josh took a sip of his water and felt unconfutable from the stares he was getting from Mrs. Marsh and the aunt. Mr. Marsh ate silently noticing the tension along with the sisters. Kate occasionally glanced up at Josh and smiled.

"Where do you work?" Mrs. Marsh asked taking a sip of her red wine.

"I'm a Pastor at Blackwell." Lacey and Linn snickered making Josh blush.

"I didn't know they allowed pastors. Tell me…do you agree with gay marriage?" The aunt asked narrowing her eyes.

" _Say no. Turns out that Kate's aunt is in league with the Westro Baptist Church."_

"My sister is a lesbian and I have a couple gay friends. God should love anybody no matter the race, gender, or sexuality." Kate face palmed herself as her mother shook her head in disapproval. "The Westro Baptist Church should take more lessons on religion."

Kate's aunt almost chocked on her wine from hearing Josh's choice of words.

" _What the hell are you doing?"_

"I've changed my mind." Josh reached for the earpiece and put it into his pocket.

"So Josh. How long have you been dating my daughter?" Mr. Marsh asked.

"Almost a month ago."

"Before or after she sinned and decided to abandon her faith." Josh looked at the aunt in anger and tried to stop himself from cursing.

"She was drugged by that pri…Prescott kid. Kate is a senior so you can't expect her to not have fun at a party and try to fit in."

"The Prescott boy is like an Angel." The Aunt said jokingly.

"You are one strange Pastor." Kate's mom soon entered the heated conversation.

"What can I say. Normal is boring." Josh took another bite of his salad and hoped they would stop interrogating him.

"You can say that again." Lynn said getting a laugh from Lacey.

Once the family was done eating they moved into the living room where the Aunt and Mother began asking more and more questions about his religious beliefs. All was going well until they started taking about Kate.

"My advice. If you get married to Kate, you should get a leash so she won't cheat behind your back." The two women laughed and shared a toast.

"Or put her into a Mental Hospital so she won't try and be a coward again."

Josh got up from the chair and flipped the glass table over causing the wine to spill on the nice carpet. The entire Marsh family entered the room to see what the commotion was about.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS **MOTHERFUCKING** SHIT-TALKING OF KATE AND THIS **MOTHERFUCKING** FUCKED UP BELIEF OF YOURS!" Josh yelled generating red and black electricity.

"He's going into Samuel Jackson mode." Lynn commented.

"I'm not a Pastor. I'm a Security Guard at Blackwell who used to be a Police Officer and got his best friend killed. I've committed all seven sins. I'm not a virgin or religious I'm an Atheist. My sister, Maxine Caulfield is happy with another girl and I saved your daughter from suicide. So listen to me…FUCK YOUR DAMN RELIGION AND FUCK YO-

* * *

"That's why I'm covered in red wine, Holy Water and why I'm banished by Jesus and God to see Kate again." Josh drove angrily up to the parking lot and stopped the car up to the parking lot and stopped the car.

"You don't have to explain it to us." Victoria held up the Walkie-talkie.

"We didn't really need it. Your screaming was pretty loud."

"Whatever. See you guys tomorrow." Josh watched the two exit the car and hold hands.

 **Arcadia Bay Cemetery**

Josh exited his car and walked over to Chloe's grave with a bouquet. As he got closer to the grave he noticed something strange in the distance. Smoke.

"Oh no." The redhead ran up to the grave and notice a giant hole with the coffin in pieces scattered everywhere. "No…"

Josh held his head in pain seeing visions of the tornado again destroying Arcadia Bay.

* * *

 **Victoria's Room**

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"I'll get it." Victoria gave Max a kiss on the cheek and opened the door. "Max…it's for you."

Max got up off the couch and walked up to the door shocked to see her best friend standing by the door with a towel wrapped around herself.

"What's up Super Max?"

* * *

 **AN: What the hell is going on? Now that we got Josh and Kate out of the way it's time to focus on Max, Victoria, and our new friend. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter.**


	15. Important Update!

**Important Message!**

 **AN: Wow. I thought it would never happen to me. I'd like to thank all the people who supported the story. If you were expecting a chapter, then I'm sorry to say this but the Life Is Strange passion I used to have is gone. After playing the game a few times I realized something it became boring. The game is good, not great but good. I was saddened by Chloe's death and had to coupe in some way so I made fanfictions for this game. But after a few more viewings of the game I came to realize that…the Chasefield is not as strong as I thought along with the entire story. Of course I'm going to continue the other fanfiction (Class and Hipster Trash) which I have adopted. But for this story you can adopt and change the story however you want no restrictions from me. Just PM me if you want to adopt the story and it's yours. I'll put your name in the description so people won't think your copying. NO REVIEWS SAYING TO CONTINUE THE STORY OR MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER! Sorry had to get that out of my system. Goodbye Life Is Strange and Goodbye to all the people that had Followed and Favorited me and have a nice Life.**

 **Spanish Sahara**

 _ **So I walked into the haze**_

 _ **And a million dirty waves**_

 _ **Now I see you lying there**_

 _ **Like a lilo losing air, air**_

 _ **Black rocks and shoreline surf**_

 _ **Still that summer I cannot bear**_

 _ **And I wipe the sand from my eyes**_

 _ **Spanish Sahara the place that you'd wanna**_

 _ **Leave the horror here**_

 _ **Forget the horror here**_

 _ **Forget the horror here**_

 _ **Leave it all down here**_

 _ **It's future rust and it's future dust**_

 _ **Forget the horror here**_

 _ **Forget the horror here**_

 _ **Leave it all down here**_

 _ **It's future rust and it's future dust**_

 _ **Now the waves they drag you down**_

 _ **Carry you to broken ground**_

 _ **Though I found you in the sand**_

 _ **Wipe you clean with dirty hands**_

 _ **So god damn this boiling space**_

 _ **Spanish Sahara the place that you'd wanna**_

 _ **Leave the horror here**_

 _ **Forget the horror here**_

 _ **Forget the horror here**_

 _ **Leave it all down here**_

 _ **It's future rust and it's future dust**_

 _ **I'm the fury in your head**_

 _ **I'm the fury in your bed**_

 _ **I'm the ghost in the back of your head**_

 _ **Cause I'm...**_

 _ **I'm the fury in your head**_

 _ **I'm the fury in your bed**_

 _ **I'm the ghost in the back of your head**_

 _ **Cause I'm...**_

 _ **I'm the fury in your head**_

 _ **I'm the fury in your bed**_

 _ **I'm the ghost in the back of your head**_

 _ **Cause I'm...**_

 _ **Forget the horror here**_

 _ **Forget the horror here**_

 _ **Leave it all down here**_

 _ **It's future rust, it's future dust**_

 _ **A choir of furies in your head**_

 _ **A choir of furies in your bed**_

 _ **I'm the ghost in the back of your head**_

 _ **Cause I'm...**_

 _ **A choir of furies in your head**_

 _ **A choir of furies in your bed**_

 _ **I'm the ghost in the back of your head**_

 _ **Cause I'm...**_

 _ **A choir of furies in your head**_

 _ **A choir of furies in your bed**_

 _ **I'm the ghost in the back of your head**_

 _ **Cause I'm...**_


End file.
